Le Royaume des Oiseaux The Kingdom of birds
by kirramagic
Summary: It is 3 months later after the story and all is at peace. Until a strange girl appears and makes Ahiru human again! But now Ahiru has no memories of Fakir or anything about the story! And what is this about the kingdom of birds?
1. Chapter 1

Le Royaume De Oiseau

_**Le Royaume De Oiseau**_

_**((The kingdom of birds))**_

_My first ever fan-fiction for Princess Tutu an anime that touched me deeply as I'm sure it did everyone else. Obviously I do not own Princess Tutu or its characters except my own original characters that I have created._

_**Chapter 1: The retrieval **_

_Once upon a time there was a knight and a duck who had both gone through so many hardships to give the prince and his princess a happy ending. Though due to a sacrifice the duck had given up her most precious treasure to let everything be the way it should be._

_But was it truly the end for them? Or just maybe…_

In Kinkan town the day had not even began as the people all slept peacefully. In a little antique shop in the town was a young knight sleeping soundly, he stirred a little as he turned in his sleep, his dark green hair spread messily all over the pillow. Then there was the little yellow duck that slept in a basket beside the window; her head bobbed now and again quacking quietly.

Outside a little brown bird landed on the ledge of the window flapping it's wings slightly finding a comfortable position it hopped slightly turning around. It's dark blue eyes surveyed the scenery of the town and its beginning sunrise. A blue gem hung upon its breast, shining in the morning sunrise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that morning the knight Fakir finally opened his eyes squinting slightly as the sunlight shone through the gap in the curtains, he sighed sleepily then rubbing his forehead he started to remove the blanket covering him. Then stretching his arms he tried to make himself wake up a little more. Walking to the window he opened the curtains revealing the crisp morning sunshine.

Ahiru the duck made a slight quack in her sleep due to the light disturbing her, Fakir hearing her smiled, walking over he moved his hand over stroking her feathery head, she woke up with a start then looking at him she relaxed looking a little more sleepy. She then let out a happy sleepy quack.

"You should get up soon… it should be good today." He said as he looked outside again, a slight frown again on his face as he thought of the academy, but then he turned back to her again trying to recover his lost smile. "We'll head down to the lake later alright?" Fakir asked her.

Ahriu nodded her feathery head to him a smile on her beak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir walked out the front door on his way to the academy his books in his bag. He looked to see Ahiru who watched him leave from the window, her wings flexing in and out signaling a goodbye. He then walked on down the cobbled road. He turned and watched as everyone walked in his or her own little groups as he walked on his own. He then noticed Pike and Lilie walking together gossiping and laughing. This made him imagine Ahiru between the two. He thought of how she used to be and how she must now miss talking with her two old friends.

He turned away looking down at the road, inside his own thoughts once more. He still felt feelings of regret in some ways that the story had been finished the way it had been and that nearly all the traces of her human existence had vanished from everyone's memories except him, Charon and Aotoa. Most importantly prince Mytho and now princess Rue who had left finding their own happiness. But the most important thing was though he could understand Ahiru's general gestures and looks he now couldn't talk to her properly anymore, nor know what she felt.

It made him wish inside that his writing abilities could make her human again. But try as he might he couldn't do it for the various times he'd tried to make a tale for this to occur nothing came from his hand, it was as though an invisible wall stood between him and something he couldn't understand. He'd spent many nights staring at the paper as though waiting for something to appear. For a while now he hadn't picked up a quill or ink since his last tries had failed miserably. He was beginning to wonder if the miracle could never occur again.

Suddenly though interrupting his thoughts a sound of hurried footsteps upon the cobbles, rushing beside him he caught in his eyes a sight of a single spring of hair as well as blue eyes.

He stopped abruptly as a girl wearing the grey uniform of the academy with brown hair looked around the scene with her hand above her eyes looking back and forth from place to place as though looking for something. Then suddenly it seemed as though Fakir had caught her attention for she started to rush seemingly towards him.

He stared at her she had long light brown ponytails and a bob on the top of her head that seemed to match Ahiru's even her eyes seemed similar but a darker blue. There were even freckles on her cheeks.

But before he could get any more details down she'd rushed right past him and had stopped the laughing purple-haired Pike and blonde Lilie in their tracks. She hurriedly asked a question to them with her finger pointing upwards in front of her face to show she was serious as her expression. Fakir couldn't make out the question she asked as Pike and Lilie shook their heads no in response. The girl looked let down at their responses quickly saying her goodbyes and apologies she turned on her heel. Walking back in Fakir's direction he stared at her, she behaved so strangely, the girl then noticed him looking at her as she started to walk past him.

Her dark blue eyes regarded him in an annoyed stare.

"What're you looking at?" She asked annoyed.

Fakir stared; it was the first time in a long while that anyone had talked to him in that tone, he didn't respond at first but then he regained himself "What?"

"You. If you've got something to say to me, say it, I'm in a hurry." She told him her expression becoming annoyed. Her arms were now folded over her chest and her foot tapped on the road illustrating her impatience.

Fakir regarded her strangely she seemed almost too similar to Ahiru.

The girl seeing she wasn't going to get an answer from him walked off in a huff towards the academy, but before she left she stopped turning around she said loud enough for Fakir to hear, "Weirdo" with a bored expression on her face as she walked off quickly.

Fakir stared after her then suddenly grew annoyed that she'd called him a 'Weirdo,' "What was her problem anyway?" He muttered before walking on leaving a shocked Lilie and Pike behind who started their high pitched ideas of more incredible love- rival gossip possibilities between Fakir and the new girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dancing lessons had now become quite a tedious ordeal for Fakir as he continued day after day as the classes-leading male dancer, ever since Mytho had left though he didn't much care for the stares or the applause he got as he continued on routinely.

Then as he stood watching the others dance his mind began to wander again on other things, as he stared outside he couldn't help but think if this was truly what reality should be like or maybe if there was something that was still waiting to happen. He dismissed the idea shaking his head annoyed it had already been three months and nothing had happened, so why should now be any different?

Then as he thought this the strange new girl appeared again. This time from a hedge, looking annoyed she dusted off the leaves taking the time to ruffle her hair as well that had caught a few twigs. Suddenly she felt eyes on her, looking around she searched for them, looking up at the window she saw the weirdo again. Annoyed she stuck her tongue out at him rudely as though in a gesture it was his fault before she rushed off in another direction. Fakir was left with a be-muddled look on his face as he watched her leave.

He blinked a few times then annoyance came over again "She's the weird one…" He whispered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then it was finally the end of Fakir's lessons. He could now go home and pick up Ahiru and head to the lake, maybe to do some fishing or something that would allow him to stay there for a while.

As he walked back one of the females complained that a uniform had gone missing from the clothesline. Fakir didn't pay any mind to this as he walked on.

Then as he entered the hallway he saw the new girl yet again, this time though the once known cat ballet instructor now human, Neko-sensei was lecturing her.

His appearance had now changed to that of a middle-aged man with purple hair and glasses on his face that gave his face a very serious look to it.

"Furthermore you must always knock before you enter a room no matter what you're looking for! If you don't… YOU'LL HAVE TO MARRY ME!" He said threateningly as he started to profusely sweat with his glasses shining with white lights. Then as he tensed up a gloomy atmosphere suddenly entered the room.

Fakir wondered how the girl would make her way out of this one.

The girl spoke with a cool look in her eyes "Impossible I'm afraid I'm already engaged." Then she showed him a golden ring on her right index finger; the teacher stopped abruptly staring at the ring in shock.

Fakir blinked a few times surprised; it was the first time this had ever happened. The girl didn't even seem old enough to be engaged and it was also rare to see someone withstand Neko-sensei's marital warning.

"But anyway I will take more care next time, I'm sorry for holding you up." The girl spoke casually before leaving the halls. Neko-sensei was still rooted to the spot.

Fakir just watched as she left. "She keeps becoming stranger and stranger…" he spoke to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally it was mid afternoon and Fakir finally arrived at the lake. It glittered a nice blue that Ahiru saw, flying from his arms she landed in the water with a slight splash; Fakir smiling at her began to set up the chair as well as the fishing rod.

Finally ready he sat down on his bench with his fishing rod in hand, as Ahiru happily swam around in the water looking for what she could find in the clean depths, everything seemed then to be at peace. As Fakir stared into the water at the float in the lake it made him realize how lucky he and Ahiru had been to win against the raven even after everything else that happened. He then tuned and looked down at her. He smiled at her happy state as she rose from under the water. Though he still felt inside a tinge of regret as he once again imagined her human. But as Ahiru looked at him he turned back to his fishing rod trying to concentrate his thoughts on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru looking at Fakir saw that he was busy with his own thoughts and decided to leave him for a moment. She started swimming away to the other shore that was on the opposite side of the lake. Finally reaching the other side she flew out of the water ruffling her feathers to get dry. She then quacked sadly looking back at him with sad eyes, for she too was having regrets about the ending, for though it was pleasant enough to be a duck she missed being human, studying ballet with Lilie and Pique she also missed the conversations that she had with Fakir. But most of all she couldn't dance with anyone anymore. These feelings overflowed inside her. Looking up at the afternoon sky she quacked aloud a question that had been on her mind for a long time.

"Why is my true form a duck?"

Then suddenly distracting Ahiru from her sad thoughts a figure suddenly emerged from the bushes with tangled leaves and twigs once again in her hair was the new girl who looked around hurriedly before finally settling her gaze on Ahiru.

The girl stopped dead, she looked in shock. Ahiru stared as well equally shocked by the girl's sudden appearance and look. "What's wrong with this person?" She wondered to herself feeling a little frightened.

The new girl took a step forwards, a joyous smile of relief on her face. Ahiru nervous stepped back. Then the girl spoke hurriedly in excitement. "I finally found you!"

Ahiru was confused by the girl, for what did she mean that she'd found her?

Then suddenly the girl jumped launching herself at Ahiru grabbing her into a tight hug; Ahiru was silent in shock for a few moments before letting out an alarmed cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"QUUAAAACCCKKK!"

Fakir jumped at Ahiru's sudden cry he looked around quickly for her; he then panicked as he saw across the lake the girl from those previous strange encounters holding onto her struggling form. "AHIRU!" Fakir shouted he could see looking from where he was standing that it would take too long to run to where they were so abandoning any other thoughts he quickly launched himself in the water swimming towards the struggling dramatic scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru struggled desperately against the girl, who was hugging her quite tightly, "you have no idea how long I was looking for you! After all this time thank god!" She cried happily. Ahiru had no idea what she was talking about and continued to struggle against the girl's grip thinking she had gone mad.

"Okay then." The girl said in a collected voice. Still holding a smile she held Ahiru making her look at her face to face. She began to study her face. Ahiru was becoming more terrified by the second, she tried desperately to push the girl away even though she was quite weak in this state.

The girl was beginning to get annoyed at Ahiru's struggles; she then quickly grabbed her wings holding them at her sides, "Now cut that out, this won't take a sec!" She said turning Ahiru around.

Ahiru was now petrified in fear, she had no idea what this crazy girl was planning but she wanted out of it. She tried desperately again to dislodge her wings and fly, though now that was impossible with them pinned. Suddenly though she saw Fakir in the water swimming to save her, she looked on in relief and joy.

But then suddenly she felt lips press against the back of her feathery head; suddenly she felt a jolt of some kind of electrical like feeling. It began to take over making her feel dazzled as she was bathed in a warm light and the world faded to white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Fakir continued to swim on closer to the scene he saw that the girl was now holding Ahiru in a threatening manner that made him swim harder. Who ever this girl was, she was clearly a threat. Then he saw the girl lean down and kiss Ahiru's head, he stopped in shock as a light began to shine. Ahiru was lifted into the air by a bright light engulfing her body. Her form was quickly changed from the head downwards her body becoming longer losing her beak and feathers revealing pale skin. Her wings disappeared revealing long thin arms, then a shade of orange-pink came forth from her head taking the form of hair flowing into a long ponytail, and then the light disappeared in a golden flash leaving behind feathers that quickly faded away. As it did it revealed something that Fakir never dreamed could happen again.

As the light vanished Ahiru was revealed in her human form once more, glowing slightly she stood on the ground. Then as it slowly vanished she opened her eyes revealing a light blue.

Fakir was in shock staring at her old form again. His stories that he had try to spin many times in the past had been unable to bring her back… yet this girl she-!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru looked around seemingly to be confused at where she was, she didn't even see Fakir, turning around she looked at the new girl who was smiling at her, Ahiru then said slowly with wide eyes. "Sister?…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The return

_**Chapter 2: The return**_

_Once upon a time there was a little princess who all believed lovely and the girl knew nothing but love in her family…however one day she ran away from home and vanished without a trace. But did she truly run away?…_

The girl smiled as she called her sister; "It's been a long time Ahiru."

Fakir was still transfixed by the scene seeing the old Ahiru; he still couldn't believe that it was she. As he looked though it was definitely her the same hair eyes, mouth face and… suddenly he put his hands over his own a deep red blush appearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru blinked a few times once again looking around her before she started to ask quickly "Sister where are we, how did I get here and…" she then stopped looking down at herself she saw that she had no clothing on at all.

…

"AAAGGGGGHHHH!" She screamed before running into the bushes, she stared at her sister with a red flush across her face, who had started laughing. Ahiru grew annoyed "It's not funny!" She complained blushing madly.

Her sister stopped laughing, with a little giggle she still had a smile on her lips, "I know, I know, but I couldn't help it, oh wait here." With that she got out a bag she had been carrying with her, she then kneeled down rummaging inside. Ahiru watched her sister as she continued searching, still feeling stupid she wondered what she was doing naked out in the woods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir having looked away from the sight and was curing himself of the sudden surprise; it was definitely the same as before. Then when Ahiru went into the bushes, he had finally got over it. He then started to continue his swim; the speed was increased by his happiness and excitement at seeing her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally her sister found what she was looking for. "I got your night dress here, I know it's not really the most appropriate thing to wear, but it's the fastest thing to change into." She told Ahiru handing the white dress over to her sister's outstretched hand.

Quickly under five seconds Ahiru had changed. Reappearing out of the leaves of the hedge in her white night dress, she walked over to her sister, she then asked her, "Anyway as I was asking how did I get here?" She asked indicating with her hands at the forest. Her sister shook her head, "It's a long story, I think that should wait till we get home, and also there you can get a proper apology too." She added as she turned her head to the side. Her eyes were now annoyed staring into the distance.

Ahiru blinked then asked puzzled, "An apology?"

"Ahiru!" Suddenly a voice called from the lake that made both Ahiru and her sister turn to look who had called out. They both saw Fakir who was now only a foot away from the shore. Looking her sister then said with a surprised annoyed look "Oh no it's that weirdo again!"

"Weirdo?" Ahiru asked puzzled as she looked from her sister at the boy wondering why he was calling out her name.

Then her sister grabbed her by the hand, "Come on we've got to go!" She then dragged Ahiru still surprised into the forest quickly disappearing among the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Fakir called out to Ahiru on the shore, he suddenly saw that the new girl had taken Ahiru's hand and then had disappeared into the forest. Fakir looked on in confusion as he finally made it to the shore, pulling himself out of the water he slipped a little on the muddy bank. Trying to get back on his feet as he entered through the trees after them. 'Ahiru why are you running away from me?' He couldn't understand what was happening, but he couldn't let that girl kidnap her, his anger grew at the thought of this, he'd kill her if she tried to harm her!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru continued to be dragged by her sister, countless trees were in the way and it was difficult avoiding each one as they moved in between them. Looking back she could still see that the boy from the lake was chasing them, "Sister what is that guy after?! How did he know my name!" She asked her feeling worried and panicked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to know! He kept popping up every time I was out looking for you, he must be a stalker or something!" She said as she brushed away branches and leaves blocking their way.

Ahiru grew worried at this thought, 'a stalker!' She looked back seeing that he was still following them just a few meters behind. She grew scared, as he looked mad. "He's still following us!" She cried.

"Damn! We're nearly there just a little more and we'll be safe!" She told Ahiru pulling her sister's hand a little harder moving forwards faster.

Ahiru nodded looking back again, 'why does he want to follow us so much?' she wondered looking back at him as he too got caught between some trees as they had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir was slowly catching up to them and he saw that as me moved in between the trees that Ahiru looked at him now and again, he couldn't understand why she looked so scared at him 'is this another story set up for us by Drosselmeyer?' he wondered. That girl obviously had something to do with what was going on and she had obviously done something to Ahiru. He charged on, he'd get to the bottom of this situation very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As her sister and herself got past a few more trees they finally got to a clearing, bright sunlight shining down on them.

The two stopped for breath for a few seconds, Ahiru was exhausted from running around so much and especially in a nightdress, which wasn't the best thing to run in, inside a forest. Her sister wiping her head quickly grabbed her hand again.

"Come on sis as soon as we get through there we won't have to worry anymore." With that the girl started running dragging Ahiru again. As she looked she saw inside of the green grassed clearing was what seemed to be a shrine in the centre of white pillars made of aged stone. Inside was a blue portal, it shimmered continually as though it was a drop of water caught in time, before it would fall and leave nothingness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly immediately after them Fakir appeared. He stopped for a second seeing that the two were running and then he saw the portal, he knew in that instant that was their destination. He then started his pursuit again. 'This must be Drosselmeyer!' He thought furiously to himself; he wasn't going to allow tragedy to occur again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the two sisters drew closer and closer to the portal Ahiru was starting to feel relieved and excited by the portal and it's blue light. Her sister reached into her white blouse with her free hand drawing out her blue pendant which shone with it's own blue light that activated a strong gust of wind that started to pull them in, "We're gonna make it!" Her sister exclaimed excitedly. The light amazed Ahiru but as her sister spoke, she nodded excitedly, then turning around again she saw the boy, as she looked at him though she began to feel uncertainty inside as she saw his determined face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir suddenly felt a sudden strong wind that made him put his hands up across his face defensively, he then felt himself being pushed back. But he was determined, he pressed his feet dragging himself forward as best he could, but the wind was too strong to let him go any faster or further to a point that he could only stop and watch the girl and Ahiru. He saw that they had stopped in front of the portal. The girl was talking to Ahiru with a smile on her face seemingly laughing, he growled in irritation at her. Then taking a step towards the portal the girl smiled and waved to Ahiru as she began to disappear first. Then she looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him in mockery as the blue light engulfed her making the portal shimmer slightly. He then bit his lip in anger he hated that girl now with a vengeance, suddenly he saw that Ahiru too was beginning to make her way closer to the portal. Fakir realized that she too was going to disappear. He couldn't stand it! Reaching out with one of his hands as best as he could against the strong wind he screamed her name tears beginning to threaten to emerge from the anxiety and pain he felt inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHIRU!"

Almost touching the portal she looked back and saw the boy again. He had his hand reaching out to her, she saw that he was also struggling against the wind that was threatening to push him all the way back. She looked wide-eyed at him and saw what she felt were tears. She then felt a vague sense of this being familiar and for some reason she felt something tighten inside. She then slowly hesitatingly reached her hand out to him.

'What is this feeling?' Her thoughts echoed inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir then felt the wind change as Ahiru reached her hand out to him, it seemed to pull him in, a smile of relief was on his face as he drew closer to her. The wind was practically making him fly there, but as Fakir was within a small distance between himself and her he was about to ask her what was happening however he stopped himself. For when he looked at her face, her eyes were in a questioning manner and seemed to be empty to him with slight worry; his smile then all at once vanished as she disappeared into the blue light asking three very haunting words.

"Who are you?"

The world suddenly spun around him, as he too was absorbed into the blue light. He couldn't tell if it was from the magic or the shock but he felt great pain inside that formed into one last tear that fell upon the grass, lost and forgotten as the portal closed on itself. It left nothing but the ruins and the blue skies as witnesses to the tragic scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Kingdom of birds

_**Chapter 3: The Kingdom of birds**_

_Once upon a time there was a prince who set out to rescue a princess, following her captors he managed to follow the princess to her prison. He was determined no matter what the danger to set her free. But yet, how could the prince rescue her when he too was now a captive?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ru?…Ahri?… Ahiru?" A voice kept asking worried.

Ahiru blinked blearily emerging from the darkness of her unconsciousness trying to focus on something.

"Sister?" finally she could make out who it was who was calling her name, she got up slowly moving herself upwards, as she did though she suffered a slight headache.

Her sister had kneeled down beside her, "Are you okay Ahiru?" She asked worried.

Ahiru stared at her, as she tried to remember the events that had taken place but the headache continued as she tried. It felt as though little icy needles were pricking her. She just rubbed her head as she looked at her sister hurting a little "I just have a headache," she told her.

Her sister looked at her and nodded at her answer, "that's not uncommon, this was your first time coming back consciously, I had a headache too when I went through for the first time," she then sighed, "It's annoying."

Ahiru still suffering a little pain looked around with one eye seeing that it had got very dark, "how long was I unconscious for?" She asked.

Her sister blinked at her, then looked up at the sky seeming to be calculating something on her lips. Ahiru stared as she did; it seemed to take a very long time that made her very worried. Then finally it seemed her sister had reached a conclusion, "about three hours I think. That's not unusual though you were better than me when I first did it, I was unconscious much longer."

Ahiru stared at her sister. She blinked unbelieving! She couldn't believe she'd been unconscious that long!

"But at least the stars look good tonight" her sister said as she looked up again with a happy smile.

Ahiru however had bent her head down not looking at her sister.

Her sister looked from the stars back to Ahiru looking worried her smile gone. As she was about to ask what was wrong Ahiru spoke. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long… I seem to cause nothing but trouble at the moment for you…" she apologized, she felt bad that she'd made her sister wait for her for so long.

However her sister put a reassuring hand on Ahiru's head, she looked up at her sister who was smiling warmly, "don't worry about it, it's fine besides it's not the worst thing in the world to wait, you know I have a lot of patience."

Ahiru looked surprised but smiled gratefully, the bad feeling quickly fading, then as her sister lifted her hand away from her head she looked around to see where they were. It seemed as though they had made it to the centre of a town, the walls of the houses were all painted in different colours, they were all different shapes and sizes all packed together making it seem as though a child had playfully stacked them all together.

A big water fountain stood behind them, a huge statue of a swan was in the centre. It's wings spread out wide, it was as though it was making it's landing in the water. The fountain gave the illusion of flying water as it continued to twinkle in the light at the sides of the statue creating a magical affect. The street lamps were candle-lit in the darkness making the place have a slight romantic feel to it. The lamps revealed the gentle look of the swan, as it seemed to stare down at Ahiru and her sister.

The statue marked the centre of the town as Ahiru gazed at the circle of houses that were bathed in the beautiful moonlight.

Ahiru suddenly lit up with recognition "this is the centre of Saut de l'ange isn't?" she asked smiling excitedly.

Her sister nodded with her own warm smile. "Yes and we're not too faraway from the palace, so if we go by the north road." She said pointing to one of the four roads that lay outside the circle that the swan fountain marked. The road she pointed to was pure white, lighting up in the darkness winding on forwards into the distance to the palace that they both knew as home. Her sister continued to speak "So all we have to do is just walk up the road, go to the palace gates and just go through the front door."

Ahiru listened intently she was excited now to be going home again, "I can't wait!"

Her sister smiled then getting up she dusted herself off before she offered her hand down to Ahiru, "Well then let's go!"

Ahiru smiled then took her sister's hand that pulled her up.

As she did though she wondered if she was forgetting something, but looking at the scenery as they both started their walk back those thoughts quickly vanished. The white path itself was a little cold beneath Ahiru's bare feet but she didn't pay it too much attention to it, as she continued walking forwards. The air around them also wasn't chilly at all. It was actually really warm with the light and the colour all around it seemed as though everything would be tranquil forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the dark depths of the lake of despair Fakir stood with his back to Ahiru as they danced their pas de deux before the final confrontation between the prince and the raven. The silence was deadening as the two of them danced back to back._

"_Even if that does happen I'll always stay by your side." Fakir promised her a smile on his lips._

"_Fakir…" Ahiru spoke with tears in her eyes of disbelief and happiness that anyone could make a promise like that to her._

_However Fakir suddenly felt Ahiru's warm hands detach from his leaving an icy nothingness. He looked all around him trying to find her, he looked everywhere but she had vanished from the lake. He screamed out her name in desperation as darkness engulfed him and the underwater world that had witnessed the sad dance of the two faithful partners._

Fakir woke up with a gasp; he quickly looked around himself alarmed.

The only thing that met his nervous gaze was an alleyway that was dark and wet with a broken barrel that faced him with water inside.

His quickened breathing, slowed down gradually as he became accustomed to his surroundings, it was incredibly dark now, which gave the place a haunting look. But the warm air seemed to lessen the effect. There was also the water that dripped into the barrel in a constant drip drop rhythm that seemed to reflect the time and isolation of the scene.

Fakir stared at the water that was coming from the drain above him; he then saw that the water seemed to have leaked from the barrel making him realize that he was sat in a puddle of cold water. It was then he realized he was shivering.

Though it wasn't just due to the cold, but the lost abandonment he felt as he remembered Ahiru asking those words to him before entering the portal. He held his face in his hands, "why?… why is this all happening?... Is there going to be nothing but tragedy again?" He asked the darkness around him. However the only thing that answered him was the dripping of the water as though symbolizing a yes to his question.

He then lay back against the wall, a tormented smile on his face as he turned and stared at a light that came from a gap in the walls; it was a warm light that Fakir thought ironically that he could never reach at that moment in time. Suddenly though he heard familiar laughter as his eyes widened as he caught sight of her again, Ahiru with that girl again both of them laughing as they ran. He stared in disbelief, as time seemed to slow down. Ahiru to him looked so happy at that moment, even more then he could remember when she was with him. As he looked at the girl he suddenly then realized that she was the cause of all the tragedy that he was now enduring.

Rage erupted suddenly inside him that made him quickly get up despite his pain. He then started to make his way to the same path that the two were on. He nearly fell over the various bits of debris that were scattered around in the darkened place. However he finally made it into the light. He turned and faced an amazing sight that made him lose all the rage he had been burning with for a moment.

Before him reaching the very heavens was a huge tree that seemed almost identical to the oak tree he was absorbed into so long ago. Except though this tree was glowing with various golden lights that were all threaded in and out of the branches making chains that descended to the ground. It almost seemed like a glowing Christmas tree except for what was around the centre of the tree. Where a huge halo illuminated, there also seemed to be huge coloured squares in place that from what Fakir could guess were windows the whole thing seemed like a huge crown. The moonlight shone upon it that made the whole thing seem like a living eternal dream.

Suddenly though he was brought back to reality as he suddenly remembered Ahiru. He started running again at the best speed he could muster. He couldn't get himself distracted no matter how beautiful or wonderful. For there was something inside that he could see which would cause both harm to himself and her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru and her sister had arrived before the great gate; it was all painted gold with the iron lines woven in and out forming the shape of two wing's outspread guarding the forest grounds that she and her sister had played in as children. She smiled at the familiar surroundings.

Her sister however stared at the gates as though trying to make a decision.

Ahiru looked at her, "Sister what're you thinking about?"

She looked at her, "Well I was trying to decide which way we should go back…" she then got out her bag again, then rummaging inside again she brought out at a blue umbrella. "And I was thinking that we could go up this way." She smiled as she opened it up showing raindrop patterns on it.

Ahiru stared at it then watched as her sister floated off the air seemingly to go to the palace but before she even got a foot off the ground she landed back down again. "But at this moment I'm too tired unfortunately and I just wanted to go back the fun way rather than the old fashioned way… it's too dramatic." She moaned.

Ahiru laughed a little nervously for she knew what it was like going home by her sisters fun way, for she nearly died of the height every time. So it was a relief that it was the old fashioned way, though she did agree it was very over dramatic.

"Can't you just go back as a quail? I can go back by myself, it would make things easier for you wouldn't it?" Ahiru asked.

Her sister looked at her, "well I could do that, but I feel better when I go back home with you," she then sighed before continuing," after all I was going back like that for six months before I found you."

Ahiru stared wide-eyed then blinked as the word 'six months?' repeated in her head over and over. Then snapping back to reality.

"Why, why was I out that long?!" She asked absolutely shocked.

Her sister paused before answering, she looked away hiding a sad look, Ahiru was puzzled but before she could ask further her sister answered, hiding her look with a smile "I'll tell you everything once we get back inside, besides the warm air isn't going to last forever."

Ahiru stared before nodded a yes, a confused uncertainty in her eyes.

They then took hold of each other's hands and walked forwards to the gate and touched it with their free hands. The gate responded as a glow appeared creating white light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir had started to catch up to them but once again a stunning sight took him off guard for the gate that he saw ahead of him had opened and a path of light appeared before the two girls. He stopped and watched as the two of them started to walk upon the strange sight.

It was so unrealistic but then as he got closer he saw that the gate was slowly beginning to shut and the path of light was disappearing with the two girls as they started to walk to the halo around the tree.

If it shut he'd be lost and alone again.

He ran faster his legs aching as they carried him, he was desperate tired and cold but he hadn't and wouldn't give up.

"Ahiru I don't know what's going on or how this is happening but I'm not letting someone take you away from me." His mind spoke his face fierce in concentration.

These thoughts seem to ignite a new strength within him that seemed to make him run even faster and then just before the gates shut on themselves he made it through. They slammed behind him as he jumped and launched himself at the path.

It started to leave the ground and was already quite a few feet away and moving quite quickly.

He reached forward desperately with his free hand and had just grabbed on barely with his fingers holding onto the surprisingly warm surface.

He held on for a little catching his breath from the adrenalin rush that had sent him onto the path. Then calming himself as best he could he was able to, he look beneath him and saw that he was already way off into the air. The height sent him trying to drag himself up quickly. He struggled, as the surface was very smooth and quite slippery so was just barely managing his grip.

He gasped and ached as he breathed with determination, "I'm not going to give up now, not now!"

With another burst of this unknown energy he finally managed to get his arms up on the surface and started to drag his upper torso, as he struggled again he winced as he looked up to see the white halo of the tree.

It was even more brilliant on closer inspection, the whole thing shone brightly in the moonlight that made it more otherworldly. But also there were the many stained glass windows that he couldn't see before, they were all made of females with wings outspread where there should have been arms.

But once again he was being distracted. Gathering himself up he mustered what strength he had and finally got his legs over. Lying still for a moment he breathed in and out again then got up shakily. Looking on ahead he saw that Ahiru and the girl were both at the very end of the path of light and so he ran forwards towards the two as the path continued it's journey to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru and her sister had been quiet, as they had journeyed up to the castle.

Ahiru watched as they got closer and closer. She was now even more excited then she had been when they had been on the ground. The ride up never ceased to thrill her.

Her sister however didn't seem too excited about it as she held her umbrella over her head; she then said something to prepare her sister for what was going to come next.

"Father will be pleased to see you as well when we get inside, he hasn't left his bed since he discovered you were gone."

Ahiru suddenly stopped looking at the glowing scenery as she looked at her sister with worried eyes "has father been sick!"

Her sister looked uncertain of how to answer, "well yes he has been worried, ...but I think he's been a little over dramatic myself, cause well he's not sick… he's just being batty again."

Ahiru stared at her "batty?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes he has, so don't worry too much alright? Once he sees you everything will be back to normal… hopefully." Her sister answered as she closed her umbrella.

Ahiru looked at her sister still uncertain, but this soon stopped as the path ended. The sudden shudder made her start to lose her balance, she cried out loudly waving her hands in and out before she toppled forwards into the doors knocking them wide open.

Her sister laughed out loudly, Ahiru on the ground turned her head around that ached slightly annoyed she then said grumpily, "it's not funny you know."

"Sorry… I'm sorry it's just that you're so funny and it's been so long for me since we've done anything like this." She said wiping a happy tear from her eye; she then walked over to Ahiru offering her hand down.

Ahiru rubbing her head that still ached a little looked at her sister's hand. She accepted it being lifted back on her feet again. She smiled in thanks.

Then all of a sudden she felt a vibration in the ground as she saw a crowd begin to flock towards the two of them.

Ahiru stood in utter shock. Her sister looked on bored "like I said always too over dramatic," she sighed. The crowd then arrived around them in a surrounding circle Ahiru could never get over the behavior of the servants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir was now over half way along the path to the castle, and then as he came over the slight hill the path created he saw the doors wide open. At that point he stopped a few meter's from the entrance for he was drawn to the sight of Ahiru and the girl who were greeted by a series of different people who all seemed to be wearing strange hooded robes, all of which to him looked like feathers. But it wasn't that which bothered him. The thing that disturbed him was the way that Ahiru seemed to be smiling around the people and the girl too; it seemed as though it was like she belonged there in the warm light. He felt like an intruder.

"What am I thinking about!" he muttered angrily looking away from the light.

However he didn't want to believe what his inner thoughts were telling him, he'd made a promise and he was going to keep it!

He started to run forwards again, but he suddenly stopped. The path of light in front of him had completely disappeared, as he looked down the height terrified him. He then soon saw that it was quickly vanishing under his feet, he turned behind himself with wide eyes and saw behind that it was quickly vanishing as well! The path was dissolving! He then looked back at the doorway and saw that the doors were closing as Ahiru walked on inside with the girl next to her and the people trailed behind them.

He was being left behind! The realization was a shock but he couldn't give up now after coming so far! The look of fear and shock disappearing from his face he started to head back towards the end of the path and then quickly he started to run forwards with all his strength.

"Ahiru!" His thoughts were only focused on her.

He jumped as he reached forwards. Time seem to stop as the wind went quiet and the palace glowed brightly as though it too was bidding him to come. Fakir was trying to call on the same strength he had before that had pulled him through so far.

But fate would not allow it this time. He watched in fear and disbelief as gravity began to pull him down. This would be for certain his ultimate demise. He didn't even scream instead he closed his eyes feeling lost in the defeat of despair and sadness.

The world quickly dissolved into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru turned around suddenly for some reason she felt something inside that made her look back at the gates, a look of worry in her eyes and puzzlement.

Her sister who was walking beside her looked seeing Ahiru's expression, "sister are you alright?" She asked concerned her own worry in her eyes.

Ahiru turned to her sister "uh um ah, no I just um had a strange feeling, maybe it was my headache," she said scratching her head looking puzzled. Her head still did ache a little bit so maybe it was but… was it for some other reason? She was uncertain but couldn't put words to it.

Her sister looked at her still concerned but took her word for it, the servants who had all flocked around them had guided them both to the king's room where they all kept asking questions. Ahiru's sister immediately told them not to concern themselves, for the answers would come at a more convenient time.

Ahiru's sister walked forward towards the guards that stood fast at the sides of their father's door.

"I've now returned with my sister and we'd like an audience with father if you'd please." She told them.

Both listened and then hit their staffs down on the floor, the white doors before them opened up revealing a grey room where a bed stood on a pedestal of some kind in the centre.

This made Ahiru doubt her sister's words quite a bit.

Her sister though seemed very unimpressed. Ahiru walked forwards very nervously as though who ever inside could possibly be dead. Suddenly a weak elderly hand reached out. Ahiru immediately let out a small "eek." A scared look on her face.

Her sister though still was unimpressed with a dull look in her eyes.

Ahiru was very nervous now as she made her way over to the deathly hand which she hesitantly reached out with her own, she then asked almost regretting with fear " fa… fa… father?"

…

The whole world seemed to rush past really fast as the sheets that were once grey suddenly came flying off the bed revealing gold everywhere with traces of yellow. A middle-aged old man with orange spiked hair and a few traces of blue in a mess had Ahiru in a tight hug.

Ahiru looked wide-eyed as she felt a bushy face rub against hers, "Ahiru! Ahiru! Ahiru! I missed you soooooooo much! Are you hungry! Are you hurt? Are you-" The old man was cut short when suddenly her sister had moved quite quickly and had hit her father on the head with her umbrella... he burbled slightly as he fell over backwards.

Ahiru looked on in shock at her sister's behavior and then looked at her father who was now rubbing his head obviously in a great deal of pain.

"Uzuri! How could you do that! And to your own father no less!" He cried rubbing his head a few tears appearing.

Uzuri shook her umbrella straightening any damage that might have been caused by her father's hard head, "Well father for one thing she's been through a very tiring time, second reason I think that was too over dramatic and third whenever you go into a hug frenzy, and rub that bushy face of yours next to anyone's it feels like sandpaper." She replied calmly with a logical look in her eyes.

Ahiru stared at her sister Uzuri, she thought it was rather cold what she had said and true it did make sense but it didn't stop her from staring at her and her cold logic.

"Owww you never change and after all this time I'd think you'd have become softer." He said still wincing.

Uzuri sighed obviously tired "Yes father I'm sure, now could you please get Pi-kokku here we just came to say goodnight and get an apology before we retire for the night."

Ahiru immediately caught onto the name Pi-kokku; it was the name of their current stepsister who she remembered in the past was known for her strange tastes…

This then led to memories that Ahiru would rather have stayed forgotten. Then to quickly avoid the apology she went to the doors.

"I think I'll be alright without an apology thanks, I think what you said before about bed sounds like a really nice idea so uhhh ummm maybe we should go now?" She laughed nervously as she stopped in front of the doors.

Suddenly the doors were opened wide and she was paralyzed for behind her came a very dark shadow; "So you say you hate you're dear older sister so much you'd rather not have an apology from her?" Ahiru then turned around very, very nervously around and immediately came face to face with her older stepsister Pi-kokku.

Her black hair was pulled together in a bun while she was dressed in her very frilly green nightdress.

Ahiru then sunk to the floor and begun to slither up to their father's bed seeking shelter from the aura of doom that her stepsister was emitting, Uzuri looked at her stepsister very annoyed.

Pi-kokku then got out a handkerchief holding it to her eyes she then spoke very dramatically "All I did was play a little joke, just taking a little trip with my tiny little step sister to the lake in her cute little sleeping duck form." She cooed to everyone weeping while fluttering her big blue eyes making the whole thing seem like a tragedy.

The air was quite awkward at that point.

However Uzuri interrupted, "that's a complete lie… you did that all solely for revenge just for some piece of garbage that you created." She said with bored eyes.

Pi-kokku cracked.

"It was not a piece of garbage! It was a marvel of marvels, a wonderful piece that transpired the world of art!" She said her eyes sparkling madly as she looked into the sky seeming to find a ray of light.

Ahiru and her father looked completely lost, Uzuri though just sighed bored again, "You call a chair made out of sand a piece of art?" She asked.

Her stepsister once again pointed a prosecuting finger at Uzuri and Ahiru "IT was art! And you both ruined it! Sitting upon something that should never have been touched by mortal hands!" She cried once more into her handkerchief.

Ahiru was completely lost as she stared at her stepsister and her over dramatics. Uzuri continued "Well if you made it never to be touched you should have put up a sign or something, you can't blame Ahiru and myself for your petty mistakes." She finished coldly.

Her stepsister appeared to be fuming, the atmosphere becoming extremely dark. Ahiru was starting to be afraid while her sister however just looked on bored; her father was in the same state as Ahiru with a pillow over his head waiting for the end of the world.

Before catastrophe could occur though Uzuri said, "Are you going to apologize now or not?"

Pi-kokku stopped for a moment the intense air vanishing but a smile grew on her face, she laughed devilishly "Never! Why you'll have to climb mountains, cross the seas, fly across the world before I-"

Her sisters had left the room slamming the doors behind them while Pi-kokku continued on, that left the king in an awkward position that unfortunately wouldn't bode well very soon.

"Thanks for getting me out of that room Pi-kokku's too much." Ahiru sighed in relief holding onto her sister for dear life.

"It's alright don't worry about it, I was getting sick of her anyway." Uzuri continued. They walked together down the corridors both of them ready to go to bed.

They then reached their rooms after a few minutes, "well goodnight sis, I'll see you in the morning." Ahiru yawned reaching for the handle.

"Ahiru wait a moment." Uzuri spoke stopping her sister.

Ahiru stopped looking at her sister tiredly, "what is it?" She asked.

Uzuri then put her hands behind her back as she closed her eyes she then whispered something. Ahiru watched in tired fascination.

Then Uzuri brought out her hands revealing a pendant in her right hand that had the shape of a little star. Ahiru stared at it confused.

Uzuri then walked over to her sister tying the pendant around her neck, "that was left behind when Pi-kokku took you, so it's back where it should be now. That'll stop you from transforming while you sleep, alright?" She said with a smile.

Ahiru nodded sleepily really wanting to go to sleep.

"Okay goodnight then Ahiru, I'll see you in the morning." She smiled before going into her own room.

Ahiru nodded dozing off while opening the door, she walked over to her bed and fell upon the soft cozy mattress and duvet that instantly transported her to the land of dreams

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the darkness came a painful groan as a young struggling boy woke up, covered in scratches and in fragments of wood his green hair a mess he opened his eyes hazily in pain. Fakir had wondered if he had died. Moving a little though what he felt wasn't hard ground beneath him but instead warm wood. He then looked around himself properly and saw that he had landed inside what appeared to be a storage room, a few brooms lay around him as well as some buckets here and there.

"So then it looks like I'm not ready to die yet," he laughed painfully to himself.

He winced as he got up, he had not luckily received any damage that would stop him from moving around but he still ached. He brushed off the straw and brooms that had fallen on him as quietly as he could. He then started looking for anything that could lead him out.

"How did I get in here anyway?" He asked.

Suddenly he heard something fall behind him turning around he looked up and saw a bit of straw and wood fall from a big hole.

"So then I fell through... how lucky for me then… but then that means I must be in the same place as Ahiru! So now if these brooms are here that must mean that there's a door so…"

Fakir then walked forward in the darkness feeling with his hands until he reached a wall, searching he finally found a wooden structure then feeling further he found a door handle. Then he began to try and open it but then found it locked. He was now infuriated by everything that had happened and he wasn't going to stand it anymore!

"I'll damn that girl when I find her!" He then started to slam against the door, he did this three times very hard and found that the structure was giving in gradually, then he pulled himself back and then rammed harder finally causing the door to open.

He then fell over, "damn that hurt!" Rubbing his arm he got up finding himself in a huge open hallway of red carpeting and white marbled walls. This definitely confirmed that he was inside the castle, he smiled at his success.

"It's so good that the princess has finally returned!"

"I know now the king should be calmer now."

He suddenly heard voices, two females from the sound of it.

Walking quietly he moved over to see where the voices were coming from. He moved around the corridor quietly and stared on in shock. For what should have been human were from what he could see were instead bird like people who had arms, legs and bodies that were human but their faces were those of hawks. Then he realized that what he had mistaken for hoods were actually feathers making what should have originally been hair.

"This is too much like a fairytale…" He breathed in shock as he stared at the unbelievable sight before him.

"Huh, did you hear that?" One of the two asked.

Suddenly he realized that he might be discovered and ran. "This is too much like before! Does that mean he's here!" He asked himself.

"I heard a voice!" Another called out in alarm.

Fakir started heading down another corridor that appeared but then ahead he could hear more voices that were also aroused in panic and they were all beginning to come in his direction.

Fakir was in a panic. There were only various rooms around him and all of them probably housed strangers that would immediately capture him. There didn't seem to be any way out for him.

"Quack…." Came a quite a loud familiar voice.

He recognized that voice!

"Ahiru!" he breathed in surprise.

"It's down this way!" another alarmed voice cried out that was leading footsteps that were coming his way.

Fakir distracted by that voice searched for where he thought he could hear her voice, selecting the door he thought was right he opened it. Then quickly slammed it behind him his eyes closed as he leaned against it.

He heard the footsteps go past him quickly.

He sighed in relief a smile on his face but as he opened his eyes the person who he saw was not Ahiru, but instead that girl who looked at him in shock and disbelief wearing only her white pajama's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The contract and the Mask

_**Chapter 4: The contract and the Mask **_

_Once upon a time there was a girl who wished to save her younger brother. For both of them had been captured by a witch. The witch wished to eat the two of them, but because she had bad eyes, she needed a servant. The girl took the role willingly, desperate to save her brother. So she served the witch feeding her brother delicious food, as he grew fatter everyday._

_But yet, how could she save the brother that seemed to enjoy his prison?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir stared in shock as he realized he had made a very bad miscalculation, for he stared at this moment in time into the den of lions. Well looking at one lion to be precise…

Uzuri stared at him in shock and horror as she stood in her white pajamas, before her bed, then blinking she recovered from the sudden surprise, "who are you? What are you doing here!" She shouted at him angrily.

Fakir baffled looked at her in surprise. Then just as suddenly he was overcome by recognition. As he saw her hair, the freckles on her cheeks and those dark blue eyes. His eyes then turned instantly from surprise into an angry glare.

Uzuri stared at him her eyes widened as he suddenly rushed at her, pushing her onto the bed she quickly began to thrash around trying to make him get off her. But he proved too strong and then he grabbed her arms holding her down. Uzuri recovering from the sudden impact and shock was angered, though not in panic she couldn't believe a commoner had made it into the castle! Uzuri then cried out loudly "What're you doing let go of me right now!"

"Shut up!"

"I said let-"

"I said shut up!" Fakir shouted at her in anger, he hated this girl more than anything, he just wanted answers, he just wanted...

It was then that Uzuri stopped struggling for a moment and looked at Fakir, staring into his eyes she saw a dark green that seemed familiar to her. Then suddenly realization came over her as she remembered those eyes that had looked at her so strangely.

"It's you! That weirdo! What're you doing here!" She said angrily staring at him with annoyance, this was much worse than dealing with just a commoner now she was dealing with a stalker.

"What did you do to Ahiru!" He spoke to her angrily. Fakir was now desperate and tired of all this running around, he just wanted to go home with her.

Uzuri stared at him in an angry confused stare, "What're you talking about what have I done? How do you know her!" Uzuri couldn't understand why he wanted to see her sister so badly.

Fakir was annoyed with all this nonsense, "I said what have you done to her, what did you do to make her forget me!" He shouted he was exhausted from all the stress and pains that he had been through in the night, it had all been too much. A single tear escaped from his eye filled with all his desperation and pain, it fell upon Uzuri's cheek. He was too tired now to hide his weaknesses anymore.

She stared at him in silence as she saw his eyes closed in tears, she was still shocked but then a look of wonder and then pity took over as she looked at him in pain. This was something truly important now, inside she felt an inkling of compassion even as he held her down. Her anger dispersed in that single moment.

"Your highness!" A guard's voice came from the door. Uzuri wondered now what the weirdo was going to do in this moment.

Fakir turned around with the tears in his eyes, he knew it was now over. The girl would hand him over without a fight. 'Looks like I can do nothing again.' He thought sadly which made him think back to the other times he had been so helpless. He let go of the girl's arms and then fell on his legs in a seemingly helpless state, his face exhausted. He was now too tired to even hide his disgrace.

The girl got up from where she had been forced down and sat on the bed brushing her pajama's off calmly, she then responded to the guards." There is no need to panic!"

Fakir turned around surprised, his exhausted look all at once leaving him and he stared back at the girl whom regarded him with serious cool eyes.

"Your highness we heard voices are you alright?" They asked again.

Fakir turned and listened to what they had said, then looked back to the girl once more.

"Yes I'm fine just an argument with someone nothing more, so don't worry if I need you I'll call upon you." She answered finishing with a sigh.

There was a slight murmur among the guards for a few moments but then the sound died down as footsteps were heard as the guards made their way back to their previous positions.

After a few quiet moments, after the guards left, Fakir looked again at the girl his face was deeply puzzled, 'why did she…?'

The girl regarded him once more with a relaxed stare, her expression blank. She then closed her eyes and spoke, "well… since the stress is now over for you, I think it would be right for us to exchange our courtesies." She then got up and then walked over to him, she then asked him in a calm manner." So what's your name?"

Fakir stared at her with a puzzled look, he blinked at hearing the question. How could she be so relaxed? "What?" He asked.

Uzuri got annoyed and sighed, "Your name if it's not too much to ask it is called curtsey you know, so are you going to answer?" She asked once again.

Fakir regarded her annoyed at her, still he answered her "Fakir."

She raised her eyebrows at this name and then smiled, she then took a step back from him. Then with a smile she then spoke to him, "nice to meet you Fakir I am the eldest legitimate heir to the throne of the kingdom of Fidel, my name is Uzuri," she then curtsied to him bowing her head and putting one hand across her chest formally. Having done this introduction many times in the past.

Fakir stared at her as she spoke, "Fidel?" He asked confused, he had never come across that name at all nor a kingdom in anything he'd researched in the library. 'This has to be made up,' he thought to himself.

As Uzuri lifted herself from her curtsy she opened her eyes and spoke, "yes the kingdom of which you are standing in right now, I am one of its princesses, my younger sister Ahiru is the other legitimate." She then finished as she watched for his reaction, she smiled in her mind at what this weirdo would do.

Fakir stared as he heard this information, he was quiet for a few moments before asking in utter surprise, "You're Ahiru's sister!" He gasped in utter shock he couldn't believe it! But then they did look similar and acted in a similar way.

Uzuri looked at him rather annoyed at his reaction, she thought he would be more shocked about the royal part first, but he was a weirdo so she supposed it was to be expected. She then regarded him coldly, "Yes I am… didn't you ever think of my sister ever having any family?" Which she thought was a valid point for every human has a family in some form or manner.

Fakir stared at this, he had never even considered Ahiru having any family! For she had always just been a duck, an animal that is hatched and left to fend for itself in the world. But she had a family, a human family! Then to top all this off she was a…?

"Ahiru's a princess!" He asked again.

Uzuri getting furthered annoyed thought in her mind, 'not too bright is he?' "Yes that's right… any other stupid questions you want to ask?" She thought of him very idiotic at this point asking questions the wrong way, this made her pity him all the more.

There was so much he wanted to ask now, but obviously it was not the time for his countless questions, so he would ask only the most important one of his questions that mattered at that moment in time.

"I have only this one, what're you planning to do with me?" For he sensed that this Uzuri was going to use him for something that he would soon know of.

Uzuri smiled down at him, at least he wasn't a complete idiot, a sarcastic look appeared in her eyes, "well the answer that you will give me to this question I will ask will determine what becomes of you."

Fakir looked at her with serious eyes of questioning; Uzuri then continued a smile still on her lips, "why did you come after us? Why did you come after my sister?" She was interested in finding out what Fakir felt about her sister and what he truly desired enough to follow them home.

Fakir looked at her with a serious stare, his eyes blinked at this question as his mouth opened slightly in a surprised manner he then answered honestly with his first thoughts.

"I came here because I thought she needed to be rescued!... Though I can see it doesn't seem I need to now… but…" Fakir began to answer but then felt something inside that seemed to try and tell him there must be more to this.

"But what?" Uzuri asked, her eyes serious with a smile on her face.

Why was Fakir hesitating, what reason was there for him now to be there? Ahiru had been restored to the family she'd been lost to; she was a princess in a fantasyland. What could he do to make it any better? Then suddenly he remembered his dream, no his memories of Ahiru and the dance.

"I promised I would always stay by her side, no matter what became of her." He answered her, standing up from where he had been sitting before. The answer strengthened him knowing he still had that promise whether or not Ahiru would remember.

Uzuri seemed to be surprised by this show of strength and so regarded him 'what a pure noble promise' she thought to herself. She then smiled closing her eyes she then said, "very well then, if you wish to keep a promise of that value I'll give you the ability to fulfill it."

Fakir stared at her as she lifted her right hand with the engagement ring on. It glowed slightly as though waiting for something, he looked at it with wide confused eyes. He then looked at Uzuri.

"If you pledge your allegiance to me, you will be able to stay here in this palace and be near my sister as my personal servant." She said her face in a sarcastic smile. 'Let's see his reaction to this' she thought to herself waiting for what she felt would be funny.

Fakir looked disgusted as he looked at the ring then back at her, he immediately thought of insulting her, for how dare she ask him to do something like that! But then thought better of it. Instead he would look to see what would happen for an alternative, "what will you do if I refuse?"

Her smile widened 'he's getting better' she thought further. "If you refuse you will be thrown out of this palace and the same method will be done to you that various people from the outside have had done to them as well."

Fakir stared surprised that others had got there like him, but the way she smiled alerted him that it couldn't be good whatever happened to them. "What method is that?" He asked preparing himself for any horror that he would be encountered with.

"Erasing, your memory of all these events will be lost, you will remember nothing that connects you to this place be that person animal or item, anything that leads you back will be taken." She replied her eyes closed in a serious explanation.

Fakir stared shocked.

"So in other words you won't remember my sister or anything that connected you to her or this world, so I think it is obvious pretty much which of the two you would rather go with." She explained calmly the smile still on her face.

Fakir turned his face away, in his own thoughts he could just try and escape with Ahiru but the guards would be alerted by this girl and the palace was too big for him to quickly find a way out and Ahiru had no memory of him.

He looked back Uzuri a look of anger on his face as he had no choice, but he wasn't going to do it for free, "very well then…I'll do it, but on one condition!"

Uzuri continued to smile comfortable with the situation. She was enjoying the tormenting game she was putting him through, "very well then name your condition."

Fakir then continued "if Ahiru ever remembers who I am or anything at all, we can both go back to where we came from, with all our memories in tact!" He said seriously, though of course this condition could probably never be fulfilled, it would be the one thing that would give him hope.

Uzuri stared at him, blinked surprised and then let out a little laugh 'he is too funny' she thought. "Very well then, now I will also give you a condition, you are to remain at my side at all times, when I require you and if you disobey me in any great manner, you will be thrown out of this kingdom using the method I just described to you."

Fakir hesitated a little at that but he had no choice, so he nodded.

"It is done then." Uzuri answered closing her eyes the ring glowed more brightly waiting for the pact to be made.

The glow that was yellow now turned into a pink light; she then held her hand out to him. Fakir taking this gesture took her hand hesitantly and then kneeled down before her. Grudgingly slowly he leaned forward brushing his lips against the ring, which was warm to his touch. Instantly there was a reaction as a ringing noise filled the air, Fakir opened his eyes wide as suddenly a golden chain reached out of the ring like a snake and then latched itself onto his right ear. He quickly let go of Uzuri's hand, as he felt hot all over, he then kneeled down in slight pain and panic.

He felt the golden chain thread through his ear, which hurt causing an electric shock. He gasped at the sensation, the hotness he felt seemed to come from the chain as he then heard a jingle of something metal.

Then the heat suddenly died away as well as the pain. He then felt his ear; where he could feel the warm chain threaded in his ear as well as something that felt like little tags. He stared in surprise as the glow died down from his ear; he then turned back to Uzuri whose ring was now glowing slightly as a red gem appeared in the golden band.

"So our contract has been created." She answered as she opened her eyes a smile on her lips.

"Contract?" Fakir as he winced a little as the warmth had now completely died away as he continued feeling the golden chain in his ear the pain still there slightly.

"Yes, so it is the proof that you are now my servant, it'll be a great surprise to everyone when they learn that I have one now" she then sighed, "I bet Pi-kokku will be at me in the morning."

Fakir looked at her the earring's pain had now faded away slightly, "Pi-kokku?" He asked.

"My stepsister, a spoilt drama queen with no regard to others, as you'll see she's the one with the most servants in the castle, but even she hasn't managed to get a falcon as her own." Uzuri answered as she moved and started to light a candle in her room.

"Falcon?" Fakir asked confused 'what does a falcon have to do with this conversation.'

Uzuri then moved with the candle lighting the many lamps inside her room, as she lit the last one she then headed to the switch on the side of her bed. She then turned it that instantly made all of them light up. "Yes as you'll see this is one of the consequences of being in this country," she spoke with a smile. Then she walked over to a mirror by the wall that was on the other side of the room near the end of the bed and beside the windows that led to a balcony.

She then gestured for Fakir to come closer to the mirror.

Fakir stared confused at what this falcon had to do with a mirror; he walked over to the mirror slowly. At first he couldn't understand what she meant for as he walked, he first saw his legs that were the same, his hands he noticed though were a little white, why though he didn't know and then his face…

"No…" for the face, no the person he was staring at wasn't him, his hair that had once been a dark green had been transformed into brown white grey tinted feathers, his face was white with little brown and grey spots that surrounded his cheeks. There were also black tear like marks under his eyes and a pale white blue yellow beak that had replaced his mouth. He stared in shock as he realized it was him. He screamed horror.

He then ran from the mirror covering his face with his hands against the door away from the mirror. 'What's happened to me!' he asked in his mind. He was horrified with fear and slight sickness.

As though reading his thoughts Uzuri spoke, "you are now under the curse as the rest of the people in this kingdom are, including the royal family, namely myself and my sister."

Fakir heard her walking over to him, he was petrified at what he had seen in the mirror as she talked to him. He refused to look back in that direction. So he asked his question nervously staring at the door, "Curse?"

"Yes the curse of the witch Aoife and the seven birds… but right now is not the time to get into that subject, because I'm sure you're more worried about returning to your old weird self." She told him with a smirk finding the whole affair rather funny.

He turned and glared at her angrily, "Don't you call me weird, not when I'm like this!" He said bitterly hating her for her mockery.

Uzuri grinned further and then said; "I can call you whatever I like, remember you're my servant now so what ever I say goes."

Fakir was about to answer her back when she suddenly revealed something she had in her hands. It was a plain white mask with a black velvet ribbon tied to the ends just enough to cover the eyes and nose.

"Are you trying to play a joke on me!" He asked, his anger rising thinking she was going to mock him further.

"No not really, I'll have plenty of other opportunities to do that, but right now I'm just trying to help, I suggest you put this on." She said with a grin taking his hands with her own and placing the mask in them.

Fakir stared at her still angry and couldn't understand how a simple white mask would help him in his predicament, but he didn't have anything else that could help him and so he had no choice but to trust this girl.

Taking the velvet ends of the ribbons of the mask he lifted it and placed the mask on his face with his left hand and tied the ends together with his right. After being satisfied that he had achieved the right affects he let go of the ends of the mask's ties.

For a moment there seemed to be no immediate reaction, he was about to argue with Uzuri again but suddenly he felt heat again in his face as he felt something prickling his feathered skin, it made him hold his face with both hands from the hot temperature. As the effect seemed to course throughout him, a warm tingling electrical sensation. A golden light then shone around him a little. Then it quickly died away, leaving him feel strange and breathless a little.

"Good it was a success" Uzuri smiled at him.

Fakir looked at her puzzled, "What was?"

"The configuration, you can now become human again, just take off the mask," she told him calmly her arms folded over.

Fakir hesitant lifted to feel the mask, but yet he couldn't feel it against his face at all! It was as though it had vanished, panic began to rise, "I can't feel it!" He cried.

Uzuri was clearly annoyed as she moved in closer, "for heaven sakes don't make a fuss, here." 'There's been enough yelling for one night' she thought to herself as she then moved her hands to the sides of his head past his feathers. Fakir jumped a little at her touch with a slight flush on his face. He was about to ask what she was doing but then he felt something as she touched him, on the sides of his face near his ears he could feel something sharp and rough like some kind of edging.

"Do you feel that?" She asked him calmly.

Fakir nodded "Yes," he felt useless at having her help all the time and being annoying. He wasn't going to thank her though.

"Good now just take those ends and pull." She told him lifting her own hands away from the sides of his face 'he truly is helpless,' she thought to herself.

Fakir looked at her and then as she moved a little away from him he moved his hands back to where he felt the rough edges, then taking them he slowly started to pull on them.

Immediately he felt something as though he was wearing a huge rubbery sticker on his face, he closed his eyes pulling harder in concentration, all at once he felt something detach itself from him quickly. A silver sparkle filled the air as his body turned white for a moment and then a cool feeling washed over his bare skin where feathers had once been.

Opening his eyes he felt refreshed somehow and he saw that in his hands the mask had changed it was now a dark brown colour with black rimmed eyes in them and then looking he saw there was now a beak that was slightly blue and yellow.

Dropping the mask he felt his face with his hands, bare skin met his touch as he then moved across his mouth and nose and discovered them to be soft like they used to be. He then looked up at Uzuri who smiled affectionately at his surprised reaction, then he ran past her and moved over to the mirror and saw that he was once more Fakir, green hair and all. It was a huge relief seeing the original him, he smiled but then saw Uzuri in the mirror who walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder she told with a smile, "welcome to the kingdom of birds."

_This was the beginning of the couple's own fairytale that would test them and reveal things that neither could possibly be prepared for. Let us all enjoy this fine story_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Servitude

**Chapter 5: Servitude**

_Once upon a time there was a young boy under the captive of a horrible witch. She had promised him if he could spell out the word "Eternity" he would have everything in the world including a new pair of shoes. However how could the boy do this task when his vision was fractured and broken like a mirror?_

In a room high above in the halo castle around the great tree a princess slept peacefully in her bed. Yet her face frowned slightly as she twisted and turned, a dream was revealing itself to her.

"_Qua… where am I?" She wondered to herself._

_For in the dream she could see all around that mist was everywhere and she seemed to be standing… no swimming in a lake._

_The whole place seemed grey which made it seem old, there also seemed to be traces of blue everywhere that made the place very depressing._

_Suddenly the mist turned white. Then she could see someone was dancing in the distance. She couldn't see though who it was, so she swam closer to get a better look. As she got closer she stared in fascination for that person was…!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in another room another person was just beginning to awaken.

A pair of dark green eyes opened up slowly, blinking a little tiredly. "What am I…?" Fakir asked himself for the thing he was looking at was pure white. Looking harder he then saw that the thing he was looking at was a door. He blinked harder shaking his head a little trying to get rid of the exhaustion; he then sat up in bed.

It was then that he noticed the thing he was sitting in wasn't his bed. In fact it wasn't a bed at all! It was a huge satin cushion orange and yellow coloured with sunflower designs all over. It was soft and so made up for the mattress though he had no duvet that had made him feel strange when he woke up.

"Why am I?" He asked he then rubbed his head trying to get his blurred memories into the open, it was then that it all came back in a flash. He remembered that girl from yesterday Ahiru and the-!

He quickly looked around himself for the mask and found it beside him on the floor, he quickly took it in his hands and stared at it hard, feeling his own face he felt the softness of his normal skin and remembered what that girl had talked about.

"You are now under the curse as the rest of the people in this kingdom are including the royal family, namely myself and my sister."

"A curse?" He asked himself, "Yesterday I became a bird person." He then remembered the hawk people from last night, "so then I'm the same as them then… but why is it that...?" He continued murmuring to himself.

"Why is it that my sister and I have a human appearance?" Came a cool voice.

Fakir immediately turned to the familiar voice that had spoken. He looked at the bed and saw that girl.

"You!" He asked with serious questioning eyes.

"The reason my sister and I remain human compared to you is because of a special seal that is placed on us when we're born… and I am not you!" She said frustrated she then continued "my name is Uzuri for the last time!"

Fakir looked at her dumbfounded as she continued but when she talked about what he had called her he had to stop himself from giving back a rude comment. So biting his tongue he then continued "seal?"

Uzuri sighed as she continued to explain "Yes a seal, it is placed here on the back of our heads," she then placed her right hand on the back of her head, "the seal is to help us when we reach the age of ascension."

Fakir blinked, "Ascension?" He asked wondering what that meant.

"Yes ascension, the time when we begin to turn into an adult, in other words when one becomes a teenager at the age of thirteen." Uzuri stopped for a moment so Fakir could take in this information. Fakir was listening intently.

"When we become thirteen in the night we are then transformed into birds, with no human memories of our true selves, instead we are only left with our human emotions and a few traces of knowledge, but we are left believing we are just plain little birds." Uzuri finished a sad frown on her face.

Fakir stared in shock, it made him think back to Ahiru when she was a duck and about the times when she was human with him. In all those times he had never questioned where Ahiru had come from or anything she might have had before he met her.

"But she was always just a normal little duck! She was always doing the same things that birds do!" He said not completely believing her explanation.

Uzuri looked at him coldly then asked with a smirk on her face, "If that's the case then, how can she feel human emotions? Like love, hate, jealousy, sadness, regret…"

Fakir stopped he couldn't answer that question.

"Those are human emotions, normal animals, birds don't feel emotions such as ours the only things they feel are primal instincts those do not have a great depth of emotions… I'm sure even you could see that," she then explained her eyes in cold explanation.

Fakir then thought back to when he had been with Ahiru when she was still a duck and how even though she had swum with the other ducks there was a difference. However when he watched her he could never determine what it was.

But now it was all explained to him it made him wonder why he never even thought about things like this, about the things that made Ahiru different.

As Fakir was trapped in his own thoughts Uzuri had got off her bed and had walked over to her wardrobe on the left side of the wall, just beside the mirror. Opening she began to root through, she looked frustrated as the thing she was looking for was buried underneath her own garments due to being not needed until now.

Feeling something she then smiled pulling out a red and white uniform. She then dusted it a little getting rid of a few creases here and there; she then walked over to Fakir who she saw was still busy in his own thoughts. She smiled.

Fakir was still remembering things and trying to determine what Uzuri had told him what was true or not. Suddenly he got thrown in the face with something soft.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He shouted at her angrily in surprise.

Uzuri smirked at him; "Giving you you're clothes, now I expect you to be dressed when I get back, so I suggest you do it quickly." She told him walking to the door.

Fakir looked at the red and white clothes then back to her "Where are you going?" He asked her an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm going to see my sister, it's nearly time for her wake up call." She told Fakir a smirk on her face as she started to open the door.

Fakir stared at her wide eyed as she opened the door, "Ahiru?" Uzuri had then started to walk through the door, "wait!" Fakir clumsily tried to get off the cushion but stumbled over since it was so soft, then by the time he had got off it the door had nearly closed. Running to it, it shut, he quickly tried to open the door but found it locked tight.

"What is this? Let me out now!" He shouted trying hard to open the door.

"You can be quiet, you'll disturb everyone else, and don't panic I'll be back in a moment, the bedroom doors lock themselves automatically when the person who lives in there leaves, since you're only a servant you don't get that privilege." Uzuri told him calmly.

Fakir stared in shock at the door then anger as the girl was separating him from Ahiru once more.

Uzuri was looking from the other side coldly; she sighed as she began to leave in the direction of Ahiru's room and before she completely left she then called out, "and I want you with your mask on when I get back." She then walked on forwards leaving the hall empty.

Fakir slammed his fist against the door in frustration and anger, for though he was allowed in the castle he was still a prisoner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Beautiful! On the lake the human figure danced so gracefully yet there was also a lot of power inside each of the movements. The whole place seemed to glitter with a warm light that seemed to reach deep down inside her heart brining a smile to her face. But then suddenly darkness seemed to come from no-where as the figure suddenly kneeled down and started to cry. The voice sounded male._

_She stared in pain and pity, compassion entering her heart then suddenly claws reached up from under the figure trapping him. The male figure looked in panic as he was being pulled down in the water. No cry for help though could be heard though as he disappeared_

"_No don't!" She cried out._

_But it all came out as an alarmed quack as she flew forward desperately then suddenly she realized she couldn't do anything for all she was, just a little duck._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzuri opened the door and saw that her sister was seemingly to be sleeping peacefully on the bed. Walking calmly over she moved to the right side. Positioning herself comfortably she held her arms out, she then started to count out loud "5…4…3…2…1."

"QUAAAAAAA!" Her sister had then suddenly flung herself out of the bed in a huge commotion and then fell in a heap into her sister's outstretched arms.

Ahiru blinked a few times not understanding why she hadn't hit the ground and then saw that she was in the arms of her older sister, she gaped with a wide mouth bright red.

"Just like always!" She laughed with a kind smile.

"Sis, sis, sis, sis, sis!" Ahiru gasped out loud hugely embarrassed, this happened every time in the morning.

Her sister smiled as she put her down on the ground gently, "There we go then, so shall we go and get breakfast?" She asked her.

Ahiru was still hugely embarrassed; her sister always seemed to know her habits and timing in the morning. But she calmed down at the thought of breakfast ,nodding her head "Yes I'm really hungry", her stomach then gurgled bringing the embarrassment once more.

Her sister laughed again, "Yes so I can hear! Shall we go and eat then? I've got someone to introduce you to as well."

Ahiru overcoming her embarrassment asked her sister blinking, "Introduce me? Who?" She asked.

"My servant," her sister said offering her hand to Ahiru who took it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir growled to himself as he stood in front of the mirror. For now he did look more like a servant, he wore a red waistcoat with a white bow tie along with a white long sleeved shirt and black trousers. He now stood with the mask in his hands; he couldn't understand why he had to put this thing on again.

"Why should I have to do what she says anyway!" He said bitterly.

It was then the earring in his ear started to heat up causing an itchy sting that he clung to with one of his hands. The feeling made him wince.

All of a sudden it then faded away, Fakir stopped holding his ear after a few moments and looked grudgingly at the mask in front of him.

He took either side of the mask's ribbons and held it over his face tying it in place, "I don't even understand why she wants me to wear this." He sighed.

Suddenly as he moved his hands away from the ribbon ends a reaction happened almost instantly. As a silver light washed over him he felt cool all over, then as the light vanished it revealed him with white brown and grey feathers, he had become his bird persona once more. He looked at the mirror in horror at the sight, however before he could move his hands to take the mask off, the door opened behind him.

He turned around and saw Ahiru along with Uzuri as she smiled at him.

He blinked in shock but before he could say anything to Ahiru, Uzuri spoke "may I introduce you, this is my new servant his name is Taka," she said with cool eyes a smile on her face.

Fakir looked on with wide eyes, she was lying!

Ahiru looked at Uzuri then back to 'Taka,' "nice to meet you Taka, I'm Ahiru but you probably already know that so… uh um so uh nice to meet you." She bowed her head with a smile.

Fakir was in horror he was now mistaken for someone else! He had to do something! Anything to get rid of this huge misunderstanding! Though Uzuri looked at him with hard eyes and as that happened his earring heated up enough to make something near a sting.

He winced again realizing that it meant that he had no choice, Ahiru raised her head from her bow and looked at him oddly.

Fakir clenched his right hand as he then spoke bitterly, "nice to meet you."

"Aren't you going to bow?" Uzuri asked him a sarcastic smile on her lips.

Fakir looked away an angered look was appearing, however before he could say anything Ahiru interjected "it's okay sis he doesn't have to bow, I'm not really one for formality," she laughed awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

Fakir looked back and blinked he then felt a real smile at least she still had her old awkward kindness.

Uzuri looked at her sister surprised and looked back at Fakir, then back to her sister again she nodded "alright then forget the bow, shall we go and have breakfast now?" She asked her sister.

Ahiru nodded "Yeah let's go!" She smiled as she ran out the door.

As she left Fakir turned to Uzuri in his feathered form, "why did you do that?" He asked with an angry look on his face.

Uzuri looked at him with cool eyes and asked with a frown on her face, "do you think my sister would honestly want to know that I took the scary stalker from yesterday in as my servant?"

Fakir looked at her speechless. The answer to that question was too obvious to give so he only looked away, an angry frown on his face.

"Now come on otherwise we won't eat," She told him as she went towards the open door.

Fakir followed after a moment and felt that as he left the room with Uzuri behind him walking past. The door then closed as though marking how much less freedom he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking down a few corridors the little group of three made it to a pair of huge white doors, where either side Fakir saw once again more hawk guards, they did look very similar but he saw that one was definitely female while the other was male.

Uzuri walked forward and began to speak, "good morning."

Ahiru then walked forwards too bowing her head a few times before she too answered, "good morning."

The guards nodded at them, they then turned and looked at Fakir with a stern look, Uzuri waved her hand up and down and spoke again, "he's my personal servant Taka don't pay him any mind."

The two hawk guards looked at Fakir again before they bowed their heads in respect. Fakir felt it would be rude not to so he also bowed his head.

The guards then raised their staffs they had in their hands, which automatically opened the doors revealing what was inside.

Inside was a huge long table with a white cloth draped over it with red. The hall seemed to be golden in colour with huge windows opened showing bright sunlight that made the place have a refreshing feel.

Fakir stared on in amazement before he noticed that Ahiru and Uzuri had already walked inside, he quickly followed them. The three of them walked near to the centre of the table where a few other people were already sitting, as they walked past Fakir noticed that the plates were all porcelain white with once again golden cutlery. This place indeed was very royal.

Fakir then saw that they had stopped and then saw more people, he looked at them. All three of them were human instead of bird people, which automatically meant they were royal members. The first one he saw seemed to be a young woman who looked a little older than him with long black hair. She wore a long green nightdress with white frills that reached the ends of her hands. He saw she was eating from a golden spoon with her eyes closed unaware of them arriving.

The next one seemed to be a middle-aged woman with curled red hair who from what he could see had quite a strict looking face, she wore a deep blood red night-gown with short sleeves. She was quite a chubby woman as well, which gave him clues to what she might be in her bird form. Then finally there was a middle-aged old man who had messy orange hair sticking in and out in places as well as a bushy beard, he wore blue and white striped long sleeved pajamas. He had his head bent over some soup that he was busy trying to cool down.

Fakir looked at this person and came to a sudden thought that seemed unbelievable 'Could this person be?' He thought to himself.

"Good morning father" Ahiru spoke with a smile.

Fakir stared at her in shock and then looked at the old man who blinked at his soup and then looked up realizing that the three were there and beamed back with his bearded smile "Morning Ahiru, Uzuri." He spoke.

Fakir couldn't really believe that Ahiru really had a father and right here in the flesh! He was overcome by surprise.

"Aren't you going to say good morning to us as well? Dear daughters?" Asked the strict woman her eyes looked at them all coldly. Ahiru looked nervously at the woman, as she laughed a little.

Uzuri sighed at this a bored look in her eyes, "Yes good morning step mother Chikin, and you as well Pi-kokku."

Their stepmother nodded at this contented not paying Fakir any mind while her stepsister looked at them for a moment before returning back to her porridge.

Suddenly though she froze looking back up she looked in Fakir's direction; Fakir overcoming his surprise at seeing Ahiru's father felt new eyes on him and looked back at her queerly wondering what was wrong.

"Who is that!" She asked a deep blush with wide eyes on her face as she pointed in Fakir's direction.

Ahiru's father and the stepmother looked at him then fully. Fakir was unsettled from this attention and didn't know how to react so he stood quietly perplexed.

Uzuri looked unimpressed as everyone stared at him' I hate fusses like this' she thought to herself, Ahiru just blinked confused. Then to stop all this annoying drama Uzuri spoke, "he is my servant that came under my contract yesterday, and his name is Taka, a falcon from the Garrett kingdom."

Fakir looked in Uzuri's direction, he didn't know anything about the kingdoms but he was grateful though still annoyed for the help that Uzuri brought to him, he bowed to them all. "Yes it's nice to meet you." He spoke politely.

Then the adults both nodded at his response as the father smiled and clapped to him, Fakir stood back up immediately surprised at the man's response thinking it would be worse for him. "It is nice to have you here Taka, I hope you take care of my daughter and I hope your stay with us is also enjoyable." He spoke friendly.

Fakir blushed a little he didn't expect the old man to be this friendly but spoke quickly "uh, thank you."

"And Uzuri?" The man asked his daughter calmly.

Uzuri was bored now and was eager to eat so answered "Yes father what?"

"I hope you treat him well too don't be too strict." He said with a laugh.

Uzuri looked bored at this and just shrugged her shoulders, Fakir stared at her he was annoyed that she treated the gesture so carelessly.

Ahiru looked at her sister a little sadly, but then she quickly followed her as she sat down. Fakir followed on behind. He sat beside Uzuri annoyingly while Ahiru was sat on her other side.

Once again she was being a barrier. During that time when they ate together he felt eyes on him constantly and looked up now and again seeing the girl known as 'Pi-kokku' smile with delight each time as well, blushing red. This made him look away due to the weirdness 'must run in the family,' he thought to himself.

Uzuri turned to him as she was eating her porridge in a sly smile, "You should be careful my stepsister is relentless when it comes to men."

Fakir looked at her with a queer face, a blush on his face.

Uzuri laughed under breath while Ahiru wondered what the two were talking about as she ate a piece of toast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir was now walking around the floors for something as he looked around he thought bitterly about what was said to him before he had left on his little quest.

_As Ahiru went forward on ahead inside the room Uzuri turned to him, "Now I want you to do something while we change alright?" She asked him._

"_What is it you want me to do now?" He asked frowning slightly._

"_I want you to go to the library and get a schedule from one of the secretaries, that will give you the basic instructions of what you are to do each day," she told him seriously._

"_Why do I need schedule?" He asked her not understanding._

_Uzuri sighed as she began to enter the room; "because I don't have the time to give you something to do every waking moment, so the schedule will keep you busy when I can't." She told him as she shut the door._

_He stared at the door but then as he started to walk down he suddenly realized he had no idea where it was._

"Idiot, if you're going to send me to look for something tell me where it is first!" He whispered bitterly. It felt strange to him now meeting Ahiru's whole family, this now proved that the saying '_what you see isn't what you get_.' It was also strange that he had settled into the role of being a servant though reluctantly. He didn't like doing what he was doing but he had no choice, also considering now Ahiru wouldn't know the true him. Instead she was only looking at an alter ego. He wondered if this is how she felt while she was in the story.

He thought these things over and over again as he walked onwards.

It had then taken him a long time to find the library, due to all the doorways looking the same but he had finally found it near one of the bigger stairways through a pair of giant green doors, inside he had found once again more bird like people. It felt strange to him that he too was like these people; the only thing he had to prove that was his feathered hands that he tended not to stare at when possible. Though he didn't feel particularly bad in that form he still disliked the idea of becoming a bird person. Walking to the front desk he had come across a man that had a white-feathered face with black stripes on his eyes and the feathers on his head were blue. At first when Fakir saw him he thought he was a kingfisher but then on closer examination he saw that it was actually a nuthatch. The nuthatch looked from his books and then back to Fakir. Fakir introduced himself and then explained who he was to the nuthatch. The nuthatch gave him a beaked smile and then went under the desk and gave him a yellow piece of paper; Fakir looked at it for a brief moment and saw that the times and the days were all quite full which made him depressed. But he saw at that moment he hadn't been given anything to do so he decided to head back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzuri slipped on her green exercise vest as she turned over to Ahiru who was staring into the mirror, she seemed to be thinking about something, but whatever it was, it was something sad, for her eyes looked concerned about something.

Uzuri decided to slip her hair into a ponytail before she turned to Ahiru.

Ahiru looked at the mirror trying to decipher what the dream was about, for the figure in her dream seemed to be so strong yet…"Why was he so lonely?" She asked herself.

"Who was lonely?" Uzuri asked as she walked over.

Ahiru turned and looked at her sister the thoughtful look on her face still, "I had a strange dream… in it there was someone crying and then darkness…" she then looked back at the mirror as though it would help reflect the truth back. She felt better when she talked with Uzuri for she always confided secrets in her, especially about her dreams.

"That sounds different then the dream you had before about that prince," Uzuri said as she gathered her sister's hair together and begun to brush through it.

"Yeah it was different… the person seemed more…" Ahiru struggled to find the right word until it came to her, "powerful."

Uzuri stopped brushing Ahiru's hair for a moment, as she looked at her sister's reflection she seemed to look quite sad still but from what Uzuri could see that she a small smile there as well.

"Was there anything you could determine about that person other than that?" She asked her as she gathered her hair together.

"Determine?" Ahiru asked looking at the mirror still as though it still contained something.

"A colour, a feeling, eyes?" She asked thinking of something random to talk about as she pulled her hair together to make the bun.

"Colour? Eyes?" Ahiru repeated.

Suddenly something did come back for a moment, an image in her mind the eyes were-!

"The eyes were-!" But then suddenly she felt a headache she gasped in pain. Uzuri watched as she grasped her head as she collapsed onto her knees, "Sister what's wrong!?" She asked her worried bending down to her level quickly.

Ahiru felt the pain subside a little as she felt her sister come down onto her level, she then answered, "I don't know I… I just felt I remembered something and then there was suddenly pain." She told her rubbing her head that slowly started to feel better.

Uzuri stared concerned, she felt something inside was wrong with her sister. For it was irregular to have a headache just remembering something that small.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir waited outside the door impatiently, "Why do girls always have to take so long to dress?" He thought to himself.

"Who takes too long?" Came a very irritated Uzuri voice.

Immediately before Fakir could react the door opened and a strong hand pushed him forward that made him stumble forwards slightly before turning around, he saw that the two of them had finished dressing and they were both in rehearse uniforms.

He stared at Ahiru; it was a huge surprise seeing her the way he remembered her but then taking his eyes off her he turned back to Uzuri "What did you do that for?" He asked angered.

"Simple I have a saying for people like you, 'you push me, I push you back.'" She replied coldly.

Fakir growled at her angrily but before he could say anything else Ahiru stepped in between the two, "Sister I think it's best if you don't argue right now cause we have a lesson to go to and Dachou-sensei will be waiting for us." She laughed awkwardly between the two. Trying her best to get rid of the stress in the room.

Uzuri looked at Fakir with a death glare before turning to her sister with a smile, "alright then let's go." With that she took Ahiru by the hand as she dragged her in the direction of the ballet studio.

"Why does she always have to keep doing that?" He asked bitterly as he watched her walk away with Ahiru in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now then, now then, time for our favorite time of the day children!" A voice called from inside the room. As Fakir entered the room he was wondering what kind of teacher that the two had. He imagined something similar to Neko-sensei, but he was far from right.

For the teacher he thought would be human like the others, was instead more bird like, in the form of an ostrich.

A black ostrich with orange eyes and a long neck, but the thing that made it so strange to look at was that it had big orange curled feathers fixed together that formed on it's head, as well as strange spectacles that made it's eyes all the more bigger.

Fakir had to cover his beak to stop himself from bursting out laughing; Uzuri looked at him and saw his weak attempt of covering his laughter and only shook her head in pity with a sigh.

Ahiru looked at Fakir and then looked to her sister asking "Is he sick?"

Uzuri just shook her head "no he's just a weirdo."

Fakir immediately stopped at this comment, turning back to Uzuri he was about to answer back when suddenly the teacher spoke once more.

"Now students it is not the time to talk, now it is time for the lesson… now as I know Ahiru was absent over the last lot of months, instead of doing the usual routine I will ask for…Miss Uzuri to dance." The ostrich spoke.

Uzuri suddenly froze, she didn't move or say anything and there was a petrified feeling all around her, Fakir then began to wonder if she was the one who was sick.

…

"Come along now Miss Uzuri we do not have all day." The ostrich spoke in a light feminine voice.

Ahiru already knew what was wrong and was about to say something when her sister started to move very quietly her eyes not making eye contact with anyone.

Walking to the practice floor she positioned herself facing away from everyone.

"Now show me the first basic steps." The teacher spoke.

Uzuri was still quiet, it was obvious she was stressed, then she moved her left hand outwards very stiffly then moving her leg up quietly into the air everything seemed to stop, Fakir felt strange looking at this.

Then suddenly no one knew how but the moment she started to hop forwards she fell straight over. The sight of it seemed so strange yet so funny. Fakir burst out laughing, Uzuri then got up turning her head angrily she walked over to Fakir and flicked him in the beak an annoyed expression on her face.

"What was that-"

The teacher interrupted Fakir, "Miss Uzuri there is no point taking your stress out on your servant, you must take responsibility for your lack of practice," she spoke.

Uzuri turned around still not looking at anyone, "yes Dachou-sensei…"

Dachou-sensei sighed then turned to Ahiru, "now then young Ahiru why don't you show your sister how to dance?" She asked her.

Fakir rubbed his beak and then turned and watched as Ahiru blushed and walked over to the practice floor, getting on her feet she immediately began to dance. Yet she didn't do it in the clumsy way he had remembered when she did so before, but instead she danced gracefully across the floor though at some points she did falter a little but yet.

"Why is she dancing so well?" Fakir asked no one in surprise.

Uzuri looked at him, an annoyed look on her face, "what are you talking about my sister's always been quite good at ballet, I can't even do the first step without falling over."

Fakir looked at her in disbelief, why was Ahiru so different from when he knew her?

"But it is a shame though, she's quite good but Dachou-sensei still hasn't given her the en pointe shoes yet." Uzuri continued talking watching her sister calmly.

Fakir turned to her surprised "why is that?" He asked.

Uzuri shook her head "Dachou-sensei keeps going on that my sister she hasn't found her source for inspiration that is needed to reach the higher levels of art in dance or anything else." She continued shaking her head at the end.

Fakir turned from Uzuri and looked back at Ahiru as she continued to dance, "Inspiration?" He said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the rest of the day Fakir had stayed near the two princesses watching them as they did all the arts of music, singing dancing and playing different instruments.

He had discovered in that time that Uzuri could sing really well while Ahiru had made a quack sound quite repeatedly that made him laugh causing more fighting between himself and Uzuri, during the singing lesson. Then in the music lesson both of them could play quite well together on the piano and other instruments.

Fakir realized that as he walked down the hall a jug of water in hand that there was far more than he had realized to Ahiru and whom she was which made him wonder what else he would discover about her.

"I guess I never knew that much about her from the beginning." He thought sadly.

As he was in his own thoughts as he walked into the rafraîchir room that Ahiru and Uzuri had gone into. He opened the door saying, "doesn't matter she still has the same personality so…" he suddenly came face to face with a shocking sight.

Ahiru and her sister were sat in a water filled room where they were washing together both naked.

Uzuri and Ahiru said nothing for a few seconds the shock settling in.

Fakir blushed a deep crimson that appeared across his feathered face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Uzuri screamed.

Fakir was too shocked to even apologize.

Ahiru was bright red as she quacked loudly hiding quickly in the water bath with a splash. Fakir had started to run out before he saw this happening, Uzuri however had seen this and was furious and in her rage she threw a wooden water basin into his head at full force.

He fell forwards as the jug of water splashed across the floor and the door slammed behind him leaving him in a concussion.

It was obviously going to be a very hard thing to be a servant and a hero at the same time…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The unheard whisper

**Chapter 6: The unheard whisper**

_Once upon a time there was a young woman who once a mermaid saved a man from dying, but longed for his love. Sacrificing her voice for a human appearance she went to win the man, but yet how could she win him without words?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do I have to do this?" Fakir sighed annoyed.

Since the bathroom incident that occurred three days ago, he had been made to do other chores that had kept him away from Ahiru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Why are you doing that!" He demanded angrily in shock._

_The news that he had just been told was that for the next three days, he would not be allowed to see Ahiru at any point and to do other chores around the castle._

_Uzuri turned to him angered "You know full well why! You idiot! This is just going to teach you to keep focused and more importantly to knock the door before you go in, you perverted falcon!" She shouted at him before slamming the door._

_Fakir stared at the door blankly then walked away annoyance in his expression. "It was your fault not locking the door in the first place," he spoke bitterly before walking down the corridor._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the past three days he had got used to the schedule of the palace, he had even managed to get a better idea of its size. However he still hadn't learned all the details of the curse from Uzuri or the history of the kingdom, mainly due to all the jobs that everyone seemed to give him.

Those were namely sweeping, cleaning, washing and dusting that left him exhausted. Then he would finally return to Uzuri's room to sleep on his sleeping cushion.

It was only this morning that Uzuri had finally told him to do something that he was at that moment finishing, which was delivering a fresh load of clothes to her.

He reached for the doorknob but then he thought better of it.

'Well at least this has taught me something I suppose' he thought annoyed, he then knocked on the door gently but loud enough to be heard.

…

He looked at the door annoyed staring at it after a few minutes he sighed. He then did the one thing that would stop him from getting any punishments that might come from Uzuri. He opened the door his other hand covering his eyes; "I've got your fresh clothes here!" He called out.

There was no reply though, lifting his hand away and opening his eyes cautiously he saw that the room was empty.

He blinked in surprise, walking in he looked around to make sure that this was the case. He also listened intently for any sounds that would give away any signs, though there was nothing except the wind.

This caught his attention, looking to where he could feel the cold he suddenly saw the balcony windows opened, walking to them he couldn't remember if they had been open when he left or not. As he walked out through them onto the balcony itself he could hear the tinkling of a bell. Looking for where the sound was coming from he then saw it was coming from the myrtle tree next to him. A letter was tied with a blue ribbon, a bell rung gently as the wind swung it to and throw.

Walking over to the tree he untied the letter from the ribbon and began to read the contents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Fakir_

_As you can see and must have realized I have left, reasons being that I have duties to turn to elsewhere and will not be back till nightfall._

_So for the time being all that you will have to do this morning is take the swordsman practice for three hours and then after that for the rest of the afternoon you may rest since today is you're day off._

_P.S._

_However you are not allowed near my sister's room!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir looked at the letter "Swordsman?" He whispered then he read the part about the bedroom and he flushed red with anger, "what does she take me for!" He asked loudly.

…

After washing and then having breakfast Fakir immediately headed off to the practice hall where he had attended with Uzuri and Ahiru three days prior.

As he walked there his mind still dwelled on things that still hadn't been explained, but then they began to turn to other things.

As he reached for the door handle the question that made him feel lonely came through his quiet lips, "I wonder if anyone misses me?"

Then opening the door slowly it revealed that the room was empty except for the light coming through the windows revealing the green leaves of the trees.

He stared around at the place for any signs of anyone, but the only thing that met his eyes was a sword that was left near the piano at the end of the room.

He walked over to it and saw another letter tied with a blue ribbon, opening it he read it once again knowing it was from Uzuri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hello again Fakir_

_As I'm sure you're aware the room you're in is empty, this is because servants all have practice sessions that are individual including days off so you'll have to get used to the solitude._

_Practice hard! After all it is worth it in the end._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir stared at the letter then looked back at the sword, "Worth it all in the end?" He asked.

Reaching for the sword he picked it up, it felt incredibly light like a feather as he moved it in his hands. But then he realized that it was only a practice sword, made of wood that explained the warmth of it and the lightness.

Sighing he moved to the center of the hall, taking up his position he raised the sword to the fighter's stance and began to move around as though he was cornering a dangerous invisible foe.

He moved swiftly combating the foe as he imagined it move around swiftly like the raven warriors he had fought so hard against in the past.

The thoughts he was battling inside seemed to create the creatures, "Does Charon even notice I'm gone?" He struck the creature fast slicing it but then he noticed something behind him, "What about Aotoa? Does he notice? He's probably complaining about me not writing again!" A look of irritation appeared on his face as he thought of that smug look that often appeared on his face.

The foe he imagined grinned at him with an evil smile, he went faster chasing the foe, as it seemed to fly away from him. Fakir looked at it hatefully then chased after it moving swiftly, he jumped after it. The imagined foe he made seemed to be in shock as he sliced through its middle coming apart.

His thoughts then continued on over all the academy lessons he must be missing and how everyone must be missing him. Each time he thought of these negative thoughts and feelings it felt so easy to smash them apart leaving nothing.

But yet though it had no worth in warming the sad empty hole he could feel inside that seemed to bring him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru sighed as she walked down the hallways of the palace, it was always so boring when she was left all on her own there were no lessons booked, the servants were all too busy refusing any help she tried to offer with a grateful thank you. Even her family was all too busy doing things. Her father and mother quietly reading parchments that were of great concern to the kingdom and she couldn't bear to go near her stepsister in case she tried another method of revenge.

"I wish sister didn't have to go out." She moaned as she thought of her leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I'm afraid I have to go out for today," Uzuri said as they both left the dining hall._

_Ahiru turned to her sister, "Where are you going?" She asked her surprised for her sister never seemed to leave the castle unless she was going with her._

"_I have to go to the Garrett kingdom and sort some things out that Taka forgot to take care of so… I'm afraid I'll be gone all day today, sorry sis." Uzuri said sadly for she knew it was very lonely to be left in the palace._

_Ahiru looked at her concerned but then shook her head "It's alright I'll be fine, I'll find something to do, so don't worry about me." She finished with a smile._

_Uzuri looked at her then smiled herself moving her hand she rubbed her sister's head, "I know you will."_

_Ahiru looked at the hand on her head, but then smiled at the kind gesture._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

But obviously it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, she kept walking forwards unaware that she had made it already to the practice hall. Walking past the doors she thought she could hear something moving inside.

Moving back to the door she listened to it. Once again she heard something, then pressing her head against the door she definitely could hear something, then suddenly the door fell open with her falling head forwards.

She landed on the hard wooden floor "Owww…" she moaned as she sat up slowly, she looked to see someone moving around with a sword.

Her eyes widened at his movements that were so fast and powerful! Yet so graceful as he seemed to be battling something.

She then saw that it was her sister's servant Taka, his white feathers, glimmered in the sunlight with brown and grey that made him seem to shine with gold and silver.

Ahiru blushed with amazement with his beauty and movements she then breathed out his name. "Taka…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir stopped immediately as he heard someone saying his new name, looking to the door he saw it was Ahiru who was looking at him wide eyes.

He dropped his sword with a wooden clatter, "Ahiru?" He asked surprised and shocked himself that she'd seen him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru then saw Taka drop his sword as he looked at her in surprise she immediately realized she must be interrupting his practice routine so she quickly began to babble out an apology blushing madly red. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm disturbing you when you're practicing so hard! And I came in so impolitely without knocking like an idiot and…" she couldn't bear to continue anymore as she was still breathless from the amazing sight and her own stupidity. She covered her mouth with one of her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir stared at her as she apologized madly, then as she stopped with her hand over her mouth he smiled kindly he walked over to her, and he then held his white hand out to her. She looked up at him and as she did he began to speak. "It's all right, I don't mind I was wrapped up in my own thoughts anyway so you really didn't disturb all that much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru looked up at him and she heard his words she was taken in by his warm smile then taking his hand with hers she got pulled up gently, suddenly she felt that this was very familiar as she stared at Taka's green eyes.

But then she blushed red as she was behaving stupidly again, "Thank you I am sorry again… um I think you were really beautiful there and I… uh um I'll go now I'm sorry and thank you!" She babbled as she quickly let go of his hand, her face still blushing madly red as she left the hall, the doors opened wide as she fell over then ran out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir stared as she left the hallway with wide eyes; she still hadn't changed inside after all.

He then looked at his still outstretched hand and could still feel her warmth in his palm he then remembered her words "I think you were really beautiful there and I…" this made him blush slightly himself for before people had said that he was amazing but not beautiful.

But then looking at his palm he saw the white feathers and then felt his blue and yellow beak for it wasn't him that Ahiru had said was beautiful. It was Taka, the falcon servant not the knight Fakir. He looked down as a sad look came over him his hand falling at his side as he said sadly, "She doesn't know the real me anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the lesson had then finished. He left the wooden practice sword next to the piano; he then opened the doors and shut them. There was nowhere he could think of he could go now for the rest of the free time that he had. The sadness still hadn't vanished from inside him since that lesson so he walked around aimlessly throughout the hallways.

The memories of himself, Ahiru and his home came back again and again making the world around him seems very blue.

But the sadness seemed to come the most from remembering the lesson which wouldn't leave him be, those mocking words came back from Uzuri's letter 'after all it is worth it all in the end.'

"Yeah right… not any of it is…," He said angrily to himself blaming Uzuri for all the mess.

Suddenly though as he walked forward he found a pair of white doors with glass that showed outside something that he wouldn't expect something at the top of a tree, a garden.

He pressed his hand to the glass taking in the unbelievable sight, he then saw that the door was a jar slightly, opening it hesitantly he then walked outside taking everything in.

There was green grass everywhere with flowers decorated here and there near the windows; he walked forwards the scenery making him forget his sorrows for that moment in time. The warm sunlight shone down on him and with the green grass everywhere and the flowers he felt relaxed him as he moved in the garden.

"Quack…"

He heard a familiar sound as he passed a blossoming apple tree, looking underneath he saw Ahiru asleep nestled amongst some of the white petals that the tree once held.

Compelled at the sight he went underneath as well, he sat beside her seeing that she was breathing gently in and out peacefully.

The sight of her this way made him remember the previous times he'd seen her asleep but yet now to him somehow she seemed more adorable and vulnerable in some ways.

He moved his hand and removed a loose strand of hair from her face that had got on her cheek somehow. Then he saw that his hands were still white with feathers, he was still in his masked form right now the person next to her wasn't the real him.

Looking at her sleeping form he then moved his hands to the sides of his face feeling the hard edges he pulled the falcon mask off revealing the real Fakir in a glimmer of silver light.

Feeling the warmth and wind on his skin he looked at Ahiru once more, he lay down next to her feeling the warmth lulling him into the same peaceful sleep that she must have been pulled into. He then whispered to her, "I want to be myself with you, with you right now, even… if you… don't… know me… anymore." He breathed as he held her hand with his.

A few petals fell down around the two, as it seemed to celebrate the sad fate the two were trapped in at that moment.

Ahiru squeezed his hand in her sleep as she said aloud softly, "Fakir…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir woke up sleepily rubbing his eye he couldn't figure out where he was, then suddenly he felt the softness of his sleeping cushion, getting up quickly he then remembered the garden and Ahiru but then looking at everything he then wondered, "Was that all a dream?"

"No it wasn't!" Came the irritated voice of Uzuri.

He quickly looked around and saw Uzuri looking at him from her bed irritated, as she seemed to be pulling something out from her bag.

Fakir stared at her weirdly then looked at the room before he spoke again, "What am I doing back in here then?" He asked.

Uzuri stopped what she was doing and turned to him annoyed "I brought you back you idiot!, If I hadn't then someone would have spotted you! Which would have meant more trouble which I didn't want."

Fakir stared at her, she could lift him up! This made him wonder how strong Uzuri really was but then coming back to reality he then retorted "well it can't be more trouble than I'm already in."

Uzuri looked at him with sarcasm "Oh so you'd like to be dead would you?" She asked.

Fakir looked at her wide-eyed but then turned his face away he didn't need her abuse right then and there after the sorrow he'd tormented that day.

Uzuri stared at him as he looked away and then sighed getting out a few papers, she went over to Fakir's cushion and chucked them to him, "You know you should be more grateful to me, I had to go all the way back to your home to explain that you would be gone for a while. I also said had to get all the work you've been missing back here."

Fakir immediately looked back at Uzuri who regarded him coldly and then back at the letters, taking each one he read through each one quickly.

One was from Charon telling him to take care and not be distracted whatever might happen, another from Aotoa, which kept going on how he couldn't believe the adventure, he'd got himself into. The last one was from Neko-sensei saying that he wished him luck and that he should keep up with his ballet practices and wishing him to come back soon.

Fakir stared at the letters and then back to Uzuri who had gone back to fishing something out of her bag the letters that everyone had sent to him had made him feel better slightly and lifted a little of the sorrow he felt, but...

"There's no hope for me is there?" He asked.

Uzuri turned back to him looking puzzled as she brought out something long from her bag, "What do you mean?" She asked him.

Fakir turned to her sadly and laughed with a hint of pity, "I'm in a trap aren't I? I'm going to be a servant here forever as half human with no one knowing the real me…" he then went quiet as the reality sunk in.

Uzuri sighed feeling the drama building up, she got out the long thing and began to unwrap it and then walked over to Fakir.

"Ahiru's memories have all disappeared haven't they? I don't exist there anymore." He said finally sadly.

Uzuri looked at him compassion inside once more but she hid it away as she said with her eyes closed, " her memories haven't disappeared."

Fakir looked at her in surprise and bewilderment as he saw she was holding his purple and black sword 'Lohengrin."

She then continued "Her memories are just buried inside…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The seven birds and the curse of Aoife

**Chapter 7: The seven birds and the curse of Aoife**

_Once upon a time a king, who was traveling back from a fierce long battle with his comrades. All of them weary with fatigue from travel and fighting. As they rode, they passed by an uncharted wood. As they passed by they heard the most wonderful of songs, curiosity getting the best of the king and his followers they went inside the woods._

_There they discovered an amazing sight of thousands of bird's all of them different sizes and shapes, each shining with the different colours of the rainbow. The songs of the birds all became more beautiful as the king and his followers went inside further._

_Then finally they had made it to the centre of the forest where the birds were the loudest and most beautiful. The king feeling amazed turned back to ask his comrades to ask what they thought about this incredible sight. However to his horror he discovered that they had all been turned into bird-like beings each of them a different kind of bird. But red angry eyes linked them all. They stared at the king threateningly as they gathered around him all of them singing the same horrifying song "Fight our king, fight our king, fight our king."_

_The king was in shock and terror as he saw his companions gather around him, then a voice rung out, "Take him!"_

_Then his now bird-like companions flew at him with razor sharp claws and beaks the king defended himself as best he could, but he could not bear to kill them who had all fought with him for so long and well._

_All ready battle weary it wasn't too long before the king was on his knees covered in cuts and bruises bleeding quite badly. His companions surrounded him all the time with evil red eyes all of them ready strike at anytime if he tried to fight back._

_The king looked at his companions wearily wondering how and why this was happening and who was responsible for transforming his companions into such horrible forms._

_As though responding to his question his companion's predatory circle opened revealing a dark figure clad in black feathers that shimmered slightly in the forests light. The figure went closer to the wounded king, "So then you are the one who has made his way to my domain?" The voice was female her tone a cruel mocking one._

_The king looked up at the woman's face and saw that her face was a deathly white with black eyes that made her alien, the king looked at her with terror._

_The woman smiled at the king's terror stricken face and then went down to his level raising his head to look into her dark black eyes. "You are indeed very handsome…I shall tell you something, if you give me your most precious treasure then I will set you free from my domain…" She told him a smile on her pale white lips._

_The king stared at her in fright 'his most precious treasure?' He already knew what that was! But before the king could even speak the queen continued to speak, "If you refuse then I will have to kill your companions as well as everything else you hold dear…" she told him and then turned and looked at the trees. The birds flew around her head all of them with red eye's flying threateningly together making a thunderous sound of wind as they circled the king and the woman._

_The king was in horror there was no way that his small kingdom could stand against this witch and her storm of birds._

_The woman turned back to him with her evil smile, "I give you a week to decide…" She whispered to him as she moved in closer and kissed him. The king's eyes widened in shock as the birds closed around him making him fall into darkness._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The king awoke to find himself in front of the castle gates still wounded badly, he looked on in sadness and pain as his most precious treasures came running to him from the castle gates all of them in deep happiness for their father's return._

_His six brave noble sons and his one precious young daughter._

_He embraced them all in deep joy and gratitude but he remembered all too soon the witch's words._

_Detaching himself from his treasures he told them of the witch's threat, they all looked at him with fear in their eyes, they then asked him if there was any other way for things to be settled. He told them there wasn't._

_The sons then all became sad and panicked, the youngest daughter though frightened and sad like her brothers went to her father and said that she would protect them all and someday that they would all come back home to him._

_The brothers still saddened were all comforted by their sister's words as well as their father but how his children could stand up against the witch; he couldn't bare to think about it but smiled and said he would be anticipating their return._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_They then all journeyed with their father to the witch's forest, they then gathered at the entrance where they bid their last goodbyes to each other well as well as their last words of love._

_They then journeyed into the entrance, but then behind them thorny branches sealed them away from their father. The seven of them walked on together further and deeper into the woods where as they went inside they were all transformed into birdlike people themselves._

_Then as they made it to the darkest and deepest part of the woods, they discovered all the other birdlike servants of the witch all of them staring at them with angry red eyes. The children shivered at the birdlike people and their sinister stares._

_Then behind them a deep black shadow appeared, the children felt coldness and turned around to see the witch who looked at them with an evil smile. She then began to sing out a song full of darkness that drowned the children in black magic as their eyes too turned red with hatred._

_The witch laughed at them all and then smiled, "Now I will next claim the king and rule all these lands…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_During the night though the youngest daughter awoke to find herself in the woods, she then remembered what the witch had done to them and was in fear as she remembered the witches words, she looked around for her brothers and saw that they were gone._

_She then got up and started to run, she wondered where they were and why she was all right? She ran and ran in the woods looking for them, but then suddenly she entered a clearing and saw in the moonlight a lake, running to it she looked at her reflection and saw that she was a swan, it was then she remembered the words of her father. " The swan is the symbol of royalty and the moonlight, it is said that during that time they have the most power for it is said that they are the representatives of heaven."_

_She then realized it must be that which was giving her the ability to be free from the witch's control, but then she wondered how on earth she was going to save her brothers and the kingdom._

_It was then that suddenly behind her came a golden glow, turning around she saw behind her that the ground was a light with red flowers. The girl enchanted walked over to the golden glowing red flowers and then as she did so the feathers from her hands faded away revealing her to be human. She was entranced but then saw that the only hand that was human like was the one reaching out for the flower and she lifted it away she was birdlike once more. She then reached out and hesitantly picked the flower seeing what would happen, as she picked it she discovered that it still glowed she then exclaimed "Amazing!"_

_But the moment she said anything the flower died._

_The girl panicked looking at the other flowers she discovered though that they were all alright, fearful she again picked another one but this time she said nothing and saw that the flower remained the same, taking it in her human hands she wondered how she could be completely human. But then looking at the flower she realized what she had to do, taking it she swallowed it whole, her whole body felt warm as she swallowed it as it had a sweet yet bitter taste._

_She then felt herself and discovered she was human once more, she couldn't believe it._

_But then she had her brothers to rescue so picking six more flowers she began to search again for them._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Looking in the forest she did her best not to say a word desperate to keep the flowers full with the mysterious power that they seemed to possess. Running deeper and deeper into the woods bursting with urgency to find them and to save the kingdom._

_Arriving where she had met the witch before, there through the trees she could see an army of bird people all of them armed fiercely with weaponry and once again with red eyes burning with the black magic that she had cast upon them._

_She then saw her brothers that were standing right beside the witch all of them in their bird forms, the sister could barely tell which brother was which but she knew it was they._

"_Now then… the time is complete, it is now time for the kingdom to be mine…!" She shouted as the birds all started to cry out loud as though wishing for blood._

_As the birds grew quiet she started to sing out another song that sounded like the echoes of doom and destruction. The birds started to fly into the sky as well as the girl's brothers._

_The girl seeing this happen began to ran towards them desperate to stop the horrible thing that the witch was plotting. She immediately ran towards the witch and pushed her making her stop singing._

_The birds and her brother's immediately landed back down and started to crowd around the witch and the girl who all began to sing a song around them, "Mistress, mistress, mistress."_

_The witch looked at the girl who was sitting huddled in the centre of the threatening ring with the flowers she had in hand, the witch looked on in shock and then fury seeing the flowers._

"_Where did you get those!" She cried._

_The birds immediately stopped their song as the witch waited for the girl's answer. However the girl only shook her head for if she breathed a word the flowers would lose their power._

_The witch angered demanded once more, but the girl gave no response. Then the witch in her rage began speaking fiercely a storm of black feathers gathering in her hand she then sent them towards the girl. The girl could only watch on in fright as the feathers stormed towards her, she closed her eyes awaiting the pain._

_However she felt nothing. Opening her eyes she saw that one of her brothers had come out to protect her, still in his bird form she saw that his left wing was bleeding where the feathers had attacked him._

_The witch looked on in shock and then in hatred she demanded what that bird was doing. However all the bird offered was only sustained breathing that had hints of pain._

_The sister though knew he was protecting her, getting up she then ran in front of him to protect him._

_The witch seeing the dedication between the two then smiled evilly before calling more feathers. This time more birds were summoned that were deformed with razor sharp teeth and metallic feathers._

_The girl looked on with determination though inside she was shivering with fear. The witch smiling at her valor then sent the birds to kill the two._

_However she suddenly screamed in pain as she felt a sword pierce her centre for another of the brother's had regained control. The bird's and feathers she had sent to kill the sister and her other brother had exploded in purple light among the flowers making a huge flash of light destroying the witch's spell freeing her brother's and freeing the bird people who were once controlled._

_The girl then saw that the one's who had protected her were her youngest brother who still had a wing for a left arm for protecting her against the witch and her eldest brother had been the one to kill the witch with his sword._

_The witch then dying uttered her last curse on the children and the people who were now free, "You shall remain here forever, none of you will return to the lands of men and the descendants you have will all be birds at the coming of age thus this will remain for nine hundred years…"_

_With that the witch died and the people and children though were free, they wept with tears for never being able to return home._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzuri finished the story closing the book she held in her lap she turned to look at Fakir who looked at her with a sad understanding.

"That is the sad story of out past… as you can see it wasn't exactly a whole happy ending." She told him with a sad cold seriousness in her eyes.

Fakir looked down, the story had now allowed him to understand now but even so there were still questions he had on his mind that he thought should be answered. He paused before answering. He felt it would not be right and also that Uzuri would ridicule him for it. So he only stared at his hands trying to figure out the answers on his own.

Uzuri getting up put the storybook away in her bed drawers, she then sat back on her bed and looked at Fakir.

"You can ask me some questions if you want to." She told him.

Fakir looked up at her surprised knowing what he was thinking, "Besides it would be more stupid for you to keep quiet without knowing," she retorted.

Fakir became annoyed at that but then sighed it would be true he supposed, "Okay then, … in the story it said that none of them would be allowed back home… but yet you still came to my world and Ahiru as well…"

Uzuri looked at him "well that is a little obvious isn't it? She said that to them not the descendants so we're exempt from the rule… though I wish she hadn't cast that bird curse." She finished irritated.

'The curse?' He thought to himself this then led to more questions more importantly the thing that had caused the story "her memories are just buried inside."

"You said that Ahiru's memories were buried, is that because of the curse as well?" He asked her.

Uzuri looked at him, she hesitated in answering, "well... it's a little to do with the curse yes and a little of shock because when we are first transformed into birds a magical barrier is placed in the mind limiting the access of memories." She then stopped allowing Fakir to absorb the information.

Fakir looked on at her imagining this wall in one's mind like a sheet of glass blocking the mind. Uzuri then seeing Fakir had caught on with the information continued, "but once the seal is activated." She said putting her hand over the back of her head she then continued talking with her eyes closed, "it brakes down those walls freeing the memories all at once like a tidal wave… these then cover up the memories that we have when we're birds." She told him.

Fakir looked at her imagining the wave in his mind that came crashing from the glass sheet smothering the other memories like pieces of debris.

Uzuri then continued though removing her hand from her head with her eyes open "because of that the mind goes into a type of shock from all the new memories and thoughts. But after a while the memories are slowly and gradually restored and when that happens we are then free to turn into birds back and forth." She finished.

Fakir listened and then looked at her with amazement he then smiled with happiness, "so Ahiru will remember me?" He asked her excitedly.

Uzuri then nodded, "Yes in about a week or month at most."

Fakir couldn't believe it! He couldn't believe that everything was going to be all right! But then he wondered suddenly why she was sharing this information with him, "you never intended me to be your servant forever did you?" He asked her.

Uzuri smiled at him in mockery "I was wondering when you were going to realize that, but then you're a weirdo so it's to be expected I suppose."

Fakir then suddenly grew annoyed, he then shouted at her, "Will you stop calling me that!"

Uzuri looked at him smiling further "No!" She said poking her tongue at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After all the arguing and fussing that had taken place after that Fakir settled himself on his sleeping cushion. He couldn't believe his luck! Something was beginning to look positive for him, but yet he couldn't understand why Ahiru couldn't remember being a princess in the story but he didn't want to mention it to Uzuri. For then it would mean that he would have to tell her about all the painful things that happened to himself, Ahiru and everyone else.

Fakir looked at Uzuri who had obviously fallen asleep due to the flying and arguing that she had done that day. Fakir couldn't figure her out at times but he guessed she must be helping him, even if it wasn't in a very gentle way.

He the turned away facing the door again he smiled as he started to fall asleep, "looks like they'll be a happy ending after all…"

Sleep then claimed him as the whole place settled into piece and quiet.

_A voice laughed in the darkness, "I'm afraid there will be far more tragedy before that happens…" as it's words were said the sound of gears came into motion somewhere far away._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The family

**Chapter 8: The family**

_Once upon a time there was a girl with a huge family that was so big she felt like a bee, a prisoner in a sweet cell, but yet even with all her family around her, why did she feel so alone?_

It was early morning now in the dining hall where Fakir ate beside Uzuri who once again was sat beside Ahiru, a barrier once again. Even though now he knew she was on his side he still couldn't help but feel annoyed at her.

He only looked at his toast as his beak bit into it feeling the warmth and richness of the butter that was spread upon it. He could still feel Pi-kokku's gaze on him that made him feel very uncomfortable but he didn't even bother to look hoping she would stop.

Even from the uncomfortable and annoying presence's in the room he was still happy from the news that was told to him and at last he was allowed to be near Ahiru again, even if it was only in the form of Taka.

As he moved his feather hand to take a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, there was suddenly a ringing in the air, he looked to where it was coming from including everyone else, it was Ahiru's father tapping his own juice glass with a polished silver spoon.

Uzuri looked on at her father bored holding her own teaspoon which was about to mix sugar in her tea while Ahiru paused as she had her mouth open about to eat some toast but then stopped.

Pi-kokku and the stepmother looked at him as well both bored as well.

After the ringing had got everyone's attention the king smiled, "I have some news for you… today all the family will be coming over to visit us today so I hope that'll it'll all be fun and games for you all."

Fakir blinked, 'family?' He thought to himself, he turned and looked at Uzuri who only sighed stirring her tea bored again, then he looked at Ahiru who had put her toast back on her plate and was smiling happily thinking about something, holding her hands together in a happy prayer a slight blush on her face.

Fakir looked at her, this seemed suspicious to him for some reason, why though he couldn't tell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that morning Fakir walked along side Uzuri carrying a stack of books that needed to be returned back to the library, the memory of Ahiru and her happy face still bothered him inside.

'Why did she look so happy? Why was she blushing? Is that how she always reacts to family members visiting?' He wondered to himself.

He then began to wonder who exactly was in the family that made him turn to Uzuri.

"Uzuri?" He began.

Uzuri had her eyes closed as she continued to walk on but she replied, "yes what?"

Fakir then paused in his question but then decided to ask anyway since he'd never get anywhere if he didn't try, "who exactly is in your family?"

Uzuri turned to him opening her eyes a little in a serious manner she then asked him, "Why do you want to know?"

Fakir just looked at the books not wanting to see her gaze, "I just want to know."

Uzuri stared at him but then looked away her eyes closed again, which made Fakir think she wouldn't say anything. But then she began to talk making a long explanation, "the family is divided into seven different parts, each one holding a set of different variety of birds."

Fakir stared on at her as she then started to explain "the seven parts represent the seven children the one you're in is the sister to the others located in the North, Fidel. We're the one's who are the judges of the heart represented by the savior of all birds, the swan."

Uzuri stopped in front of a portrait, as she looked up at it that held an image of a long brown haired woman with warm light blue eyes, smiling warmly at them. Fakir also looked up at the image and thought something about her was familiar but then he saw that Uzuri had her eyes closed again as she then explained more, "then after us there are the brothers, in the North-east the 1st brother Elgin represented by the eagle. The ones who watch and guard the kingdom."

Fakir acknowledged this thinking that an eagle was the most obvious due to its power and strength.

Uzuri then continued to speak again, "then in the East the 2nd brother Garrett represented by the falcon the strong who strive to protect all with their strength, the 3rd brother Raanan the parrot who are forever changing."

Fakir listened and remembered what Uzuri said saying that he had come from the Garrett kingdom and wondered what it was like there and then wondered what it meant with the parrot ever changing.

Uzuri explained once again after seeing Fakir absorb the information, "then there is the 4th brother Pravat represented by the Raven. The historians who record all the events that have taken place in this land."

Fakir immediately looked shocked that a Raven was in the family, he couldn't believe that the evil birds he had fought against also had a kingdom of their own! Uzuri opened her eyes and looked at his shocked face but Fakir hid it away as Uzuri seemed confused by this look, but then shrugged as she leaned against the wall. She was silent before she continued on with the explanation, "then there are the last two brothers the 5th Kasmir represented by the kingfisher who are the peacekeepers of the family, then finally the 6th Nestor represented by the Nuthatch who are the keepers of wisdom."

Fakir had heard what was said but now he was more occupied by the thought of ravens would any of them be coming here?

Uzuri looked at him as she started to walk on leaving Fakir behind, Fakir quickly escaping the thoughts of the raven for a moment chased after her holding the stack of the books as best he could with their quite hefty weight.

Trying to get rid of the thought of the ravens he then tried to think of something else to say to Uzuri, but no thoughts came to him but then there was one that had actually been bothering him for a long time. He thought he could ask now since she was helping him so much he wanted to know "why did you allow me to become your servant?"

Uzuri turned to him, "why do you want to know something like that?" She asked him her eyes suspicious.

Fakir just looked down at the books he didn't know why he asked, "I just do…that's all" he replied.

Uzuri looked at him and then turned away, "Well I –"

"UZURI!" A loud voice came with a face came down from the roof suddenly, it scared Fakir witless making him drop all the books he had been carrying on the floor in a clutter while jumping back from the shock.

Uzuri however had a hand in front of her face that stopped a near kiss; she looked on at the new face with an annoyed stare.

Fakir stared gasping from the sudden rush, he looked at the person who had suddenly appeared and saw a teenaged boy with spiked blue hair with red and yellow tips at each end. He was hanging from a rope upside down that connected to the ceiling that he held onto with both hands supporting his weight.

His eyes seemed to smile but then he opened them revealing a bright yellow that blinked as he realized that he had not been able to get where he wished, "Awww Uzuri why did you do that? You never share a kiss with me!" He protested as he looked at her annoyed.

Fakir blinked utterly lost.

Uzuri sighed, "I've told you before that all of that can wait until we get married…," she said as she lifted her hand away from the new person's face.

Fakir still shocked by these sudden events asked nervously, "Uh Uzuri who is that?" He asked pointing at the upside down person.

Uzuri didn't turn around instead she said calmly to the person who she was facing, "Ouma could you please get down and introduce yourself," she said calmly.

She then removed her hand from Ouma's mouth; he looked at her with a pout before sliding down the rope gracefully flipping himself down he landed on the ground gracefully. Obviously whoever he was, he practiced gymnastics.

Uzuri sighed at him as he did this.

Then with a mischievous look in his eyes quickly kissed Uzuri's cheek before walking over to Fakir extending his hand to him, he introduced himself to Fakir. "Greetings to you stranger my name is Ouma, the prince to the kingdom of Raanan and the fiancée of Uzuri," he added with a wink.

Fakir looked at Ouma's hand and then took it slowly feeling this person was incredibly strange.

Ouma then turned to look at Uzuri as he shook Fakir's hand, "So who is this person Uzuri?" He asked her.

Uzuri who had been watching the scene her hand on her cheek walked over to the two people as she then folded her arms over her chest seriously; "he's my new servant, Taka from the Garrett kingdom."

Ouma went blank, as he stood frozen staring at Uzuri with his mouth a gape; Fakir felt a very frigid feeling in the air as he wondered what would happen next.

…

"You took in a servant!" He asked shocked letting go of Fakir's hand he immediately grasped Uzuri's hands together dramatically with tears running down his face.

Uzuri looked at him bored, "yes I did…" she sighed.

Ouma then looked at her in despair then let go of her crying into the heavens "how can you allow another man to sleep in your room with you! And since you and I…"

Fakir stared at this melodramatic stranger; this was Uzuri's fiancée?

Uzuri bored again stared at Ouma and his exaggerations before she said," Taka's not a man, he's a servant and besides you and I are engaged anyway so you shouldn't be making all this fuss."

Fakir felt a stab in the chest when she called him just a servant, like he wasn't even human.

Ouma looked at Uzuri with tears in his eyes; still he stared at Uzuri in despair and looked like he was about to make more of a fuss.

Uzuri shook her head as she took Ouma by the hand and began to lead him away from Fakir, but before she went too far she shouted to him, "Gather those fallen books together and deliver them to the library! Afterwards come and find me in the gardens!" With that she left with a crying Ouma.

Fakir stared after her; he could not believe that she was attracted to such a melodramatic crybaby! "Well looks like she has a strange taste in men." He smiled at the thought and then felt a sting in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After gathering up the books together Fakir had finally made it to the doors to the library, 'well that was one member of the family I wonder what the others will be like.'

With that thought in his mind he then opened the door with one hand and entered the library. But suddenly there was a sudden push as someone knocked him on his back making the doors fly open as well as making all the books he'd been carrying fall all over the floor.

"Owww what the hell?" He asked rubbing his head from the sudden shock and pain he opened his eyes with an annoyed stare.

In front of him was a young girl who looked around twelve years old, she had messy brown long hair with two small pigtails at the sides of her head and a couple of braids by her cheeks. Her cheeks as well were unusually red.

She moaned a little from the pain and then opened her eyes revealing a bright green and blue eye that stared at him wide in shock. Fakir stared back a little disorientated.

The girl was silent before she said in a high voice, "I'm sorry! I, uh excuse me!" She said rushed as she quickly got up and ran away down the corridor at top speed.

Fakir stared after her, "What was that about?" He asked.

He then gathered the books together again for the second time that morning, he hoped that this wasn't going to be a reoccurring theme for the day. Once again he went in through the doors and walked over to the head nuthatch librarian giving the books to him over the desk.

As Fakir gave the books over suddenly a hand came and picked one of the books up, he looked at the person who had taken the book and saw someone unbelievably tall with blonde hair and glasses. His face was extremely pointy that made him seem very crow-like.

He then lifted the book to his face looking at the title he suddenly opened it.

…

Suddenly the figure lifted up his head, "interesting, interesting, interesting, interesting" he left the room repeating the word to himself over and over again. Fakir stared after him; the royal family was definitely stranger then he thought it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He finally walked through the doors of the gardens and moved inside. He felt once again the fresh air and the smell of the flowers. The whole place was so welcoming to him.

Walking forwards inside into the gardens he discovered that the garden was bigger than he had previously thought, walking past the blossoming apple tree he had slept under the other day he discovered that there were a series of bushes. Each one of them containing a mixture of different coloured honeysuckle blossoms.

As he went closer to the bushes he thought he could hear laughter on the other side, it sounded like Ahiru's laughter along with someone else. He was overcome by curiosity as he waded through the honeysuckles, their sweet scent engulfing him as he saw on the other side a water fountain.

Inside it he could see a spray of water that divided into three pillars creating a flowering effect. Looking hard he could see Ahiru talking with someone, Fakir couldn't see completely well, inching closer into the bushes he got as near he dared to.

Then as he got closer to the couple he breathed in shock, "Mytho?" For the person he was looking at nearly looked exactly the same as Mytho! His eyes had a similar shape to him as well as his smile; he even had white hair! But Fakir looked closer he could see that this person had blonde hair along with the white and his eyes were a soft shade of red.

Ahiru and him seemed to be talking about something but what though he wish he could hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru had been excited all morning now for at last she had got to see him again; "it's really great to see you again Fukorou." She laughed sitting next to him.

Fukorou smiled as well, his white and blonde hair shining in the light, "I know it's great to see you as well Ahiru, it's been so long since we've last seen each other."

Ahiru smiled at this for that was true. For even after the six months that she had been gone it was rare that she even got to see him. For the kingdom of Elgin always seemed to keep Fukorou busy with various different things which made it difficult for them to meet together.

Then thinking to this then lead to a question that had been on her mind, "why aren't your brothers visiting with you?" she asked curiously.

For Fukorou had three older brothers who tended to follow him wherever he went especially when he visited her.

Fukorou paused at this looking away, he said, "they're busy with other matters so I was let out to come on my own today."

Ahiru wondered if there was something wrong for if Fukorou was ever troubled he always turned away from her, "Fukorou are you feeling alright?"

At this question Fukorou looked at her with a sad look in his eyes, he then did something Ahiru was not suspecting, he grabbed her and hugged her, "I was worried about you when you disappeared like that for all those months! I wanted to do something! But I couldn't even leave! I'm so sorry!"

Ahiru was in shock as she heard these words and then as she processed what was going on she blushed madly red and then backed out of his arms very, very quickly.

Fukorou stared at her as she looked at him embarrassed she then began to talk quickly in her flustered voice, "Uhh um sorry uh Fukorou ha ha I ah… I'll make sure that doesn't happen again and everything so uh um…."

Fukorou looked on at Ahiru he was amused by her behaviour he got up and walked over to her and smiled over her "it's okay don't force yourself," he laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir had watched on in shock and surprise as the scene had unfolded before him. He watched as Ahiru was lifted by the guy's hand and had started to walk away. In his body he could feel a tightening in his stomach, 'who was that guy?' he thought to himself in irritation.

He started to try and pull himself out of the honeysuckle bushes but suddenly he felt something pull on his arm forcing him back on the other side of the bush. The force made him fall back on the grass hard.

He gasped in slight pain as he felt someone grab his arms pinning him down to the ground, he opened his eyes in shock staring at none other than Pi-kokku. She laughed at him as his eyes fell on her; she then began to speak, "awww you have such beautiful eyes Taka!"

Fakir didn't like the look that was in her eyes, "let go of me right now!!" He shouted at her as he then started to struggle to make her let go.

She laughed at his struggles, "awww even more adorable, you're just everything I expected you to be and my horrible step sister has been keeping you all to herself!" She pouted.

Fakir didn't know what the hell she was talking about, but he wanted to get away as fast as possible but it was nearly impossible she was much stronger than she looked.

"Just let go now!" He shouted at her louder hoping that he'd get the attention of someone or at least scare her off.

"I'm afraid I can't you know…" she said as she then lifted her tall self and sat upon his middle making Fakir looked terrified she then said flirtingly "you have to be punished for your eavesdropping…" ending with a smile. She then quickly removed her hands and started to undo his red waistcoat. Fakir blushed madly red as he started to thrash even more he tried to back away from her with his legs but she was also a lot heavier then she looked.

She had got past the waistcoat and was now unbuttoning his shirt and had nearly got to the last button when suddenly a shadow leaned over the two of them; "Pi-kokku would you please remove your hands from my property…" came a familiar annoyed feminine tone.

Fakir looked above him and gulped gratefully slightly seeing Uzuri together with Ouma who stared at the awkward scene with queer eyes.

Pi-kokku looked at Uzuri annoyed, "I just wanted to have a little bit of fun you know, what's wrong with sharing?" She asked as she turned back to Fakir and to the last button, she started to undo it, Fakir looked back at her horrified.

Uzuri looked on at the scene with bored eyes as she began to speak again; "you're going to regret doing that…"

Fakir couldn't understand why Uzuri wasn't doing anything to stop her crazed stepsister and looked back between the two rapidly. Pi-kokku looked up at Uzuri her eyes in sarcasm "and why is that?" She asked as she undid the last button.

From behind Uzuri and Ouma came a thunderous glassed face framed by blonde hair that was fuming with a thunderous rage standing taller than any other average person did.

Fakir looked on in utter shock realizing it was the really tall person he had met before in the library, Pi-kokku looked however as though the lord of death had suddenly descended to the earth. Before anyone could tell what was going on she had ran at top speed leaving dust behind screaming, "Forgivenesssss!" as another thing of top speed rushed by leaving its own dust as it chased after her.

Fakir got up from where he was sitting utterly lost, as was Ouma. Uzuri had her eyes closed in an annoyed humph. "Who was that?" He asked if either of the two knew as he pointed at the odd couple who were now chasing each other in a cloudy circle.

"Ahoudori… the prince to the kingdom of Nestor and Pi-kokku's fiancée." Ouma answered scratching his blue and red hair baffled at the two.

Uzuri just stayed silent as Ouma answered and then added at the end, "though of course Pi-kokku still doesn't know the meaning of the word devoted…"

Fakir was beginning to learn now that the whole family had its oddities.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The news

**Chapter 9: The news**

_Once upon a time a letter arrived proclaiming that the prince would be having a ball to which he would marry the prettiest girl. A girl in rags named Cinderella hearing the news immediately set off to prepare for the ball. But yet how could she see the prince in just rags?_

After the very unsettling incident that had occurred that day, Fakir now sat next to Uzuri who was sat next to her fiancée Ouma, who ate at an alarmingly fast rate while Uzuri calmly drank her tea.

However Fakir's concerns right then were not about the unusual soon to be weds but what he was looking at on the opposite end of the table. For Ahiru sat together with that blonde haired Mytho look a like he had seen earlier that day. Both of them laughed together seemingly at a joke or some news or story.

Inside Fakir felt that twist in his stomach as he watched them 'what're they laughing about?' He felt bitter inside looking at the sight but why though he could not determine why? Along with the bitterness he could feel sadness as well for he was left out of the happy atmosphere and wished to enter it. This brought back memories of the times he had spent with her and Uzura with the happy moments they shared. He looked down at the tea he had stirring it around slightly. He smiled sadly at the happy memories. He wished inside for things to be back to the way it was again.

"How long are you going to just sit there and sulk?" Asked a familiar annoying questioning feminine voice.

Fakir looked up at Uzuri who had stood up from her chair ready to leave standing behind the chair with her hands over the top ready to push the chair back under the table. Uzuri looked at him with a mocking smirk, "are you going to keep staring as well all night?"

He didn't have the energy to argue back, he sighed getting up as well he then moved to where Uzuri was taking the chair he opened his eyes. Looking to where Ahiru and the boy were. However he stopped motionless discovering they had both left the table. His eyes immediately widened as he looked for where they might have gone! Moving slightly away from the chair he looked at all the doors and windows. Suddenly then in the distance to he caught a glimpse of orange-pink hair with a white glassed door shutting. He knew immediately that was where the two had gone, 'I've got to see what they're doing.' He thought to himself.

He then began to move but then "where do you think you are going?"

He turned around and saw Uzuri with her hands over her chest looking at him suspiciously. He looked at her baffled for a moment but then a determined look came over his face, "I want to go outside!"

Uzuri looked at him her eyes closing slightly guessing the reason for where he was going, "and why might I ask?"

Fakir looked at her then back the door trying to think of anything to say, any excuse; he could only think of Ahiru and that boy, he just wanted to know! Clenching his fist he was ready to answer Uzuri.

But then what he saw as he turned back was Ouma grabbing onto Uzuri with a gooey lovey dovey face rubbing against her cheek like a hyper kitten. "Uzuri are you all grumpy rumpy?" He asked affectionately.

Uzuri looked bored and then began to look annoyed more and more as Ouma continued to stroke his cheek against hers. After a few seconds of this before Fakir could even blink Uzuri had detached herself from Ouma and had gotten out her umbrella from seemingly nowhere and then began to smack Ouma over the head with it.

"I have told you before don't do that!" She yelled.

Ouma desperately tried to get away but failed quite badly as he lay face down on the ground with Uzuri pummeling him continually in a blind rage.

Fakir wide eyed for a moment looked at this ridiculous scene unable to believe that these two were really engaged. But then snapping back to reality he quickly took the opportunity walking quietly and quickly away he arrived at the door. Twisting the golden knob he then sneaked out leaving the cries of pain and umbrella smacks.

Outside he saw that the moonlight was very strong and silvery shining down on the scene. He discovered a balcony with many trails of sweet scents many he could distinguish as lavender, rosemary and traces of sweet peas. He could see all of them in different flower pots and bushes that surrounded the balcony creating a white path making a romantic innocent mood.

'Where did those two go?' He wondered to himself slightly annoyed and agitated wary that someone (mostly Uzuri) could possibly find him. Walking further on forwards he turned a corner and discovered more of the gardens, in front of him he discovered a blackthorn tree. Walking beside the white illuminated blossoms he then discovered Ahiru with that boy. The two of them stood under a huge crab apple tree with pink blossoms all around them, it looked romantic but yet eerie in the light.

He quickly hid behind the tree as blossoms fell down slightly like rain, he watched as the scene unfolded before him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru was embarrassed inside her head was slightly down as she stood before Fukorou her hands fumbling slightly, Fukurou however looked at her kindly a warm smile on his face.

Ahiru looked up at Fukorou now and again quickly but still stared at the ground, 'I'm being so stupid there's nothing to be nervous about! But why?...' She could feel inside her heart was beating incredibly fast but she couldn't understand what was causing it. It was true that before she would be a little shy around Fukorou but why though?

Shaking her head a little she scolded her odd reacting heart and looked up at Fukorou slowly, "Umm well uh I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then…"

Fukorou looked at her warmly getting down on one knee he then took one of her fumbling hands pressing his warm smiling lips to her fingers he then spoke to her gently, "I then bid you goodnight Ahiru… my princess."

Ahiru then immediately blushed a million shades of reds at once her mouth open in utter surprise, then suddenly as she looked at Fukorou's face she saw golden eyes and pure white hair framing his face, "Mytho-senpai…" she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir was in shock as he saw the scene that had transpired before him, inside he could feel the tightening in his stomach and heart grow. He watched as Ahiru bowed several times in her hurried apology before she ran away.

He couldn't understand what her relationship was to that boy but he wanted answers more than ever. He watched as the boy walked away into the darkness of the gardens, Fakir thought he could see a smile on the boy's face as he faded into the darkness.

Fakir feeling the tightness in his heart felt like it was an icy needle filled with sadness.

Behind him unbeknownst a pair of greedy hands were about to reach down and grasp him, "Awww Taka… "Came the obsessed irritatingly sweet voice of Pi-kokku determined as ever.

As she reached her hands down inches away from Fakir's waist another pair of hands reached out from within the darkness grasping the unwary Pi-kokku away with her voice muffled. A pair of spectacles flashed in the moonlight angrily as it revealed to Pi-kokku's horror her fiancée.

Fakir turned around baffled thinking he heard someone say something but all he saw was the darkness. He looked down again at the falling blossoms the ache in his heart still not leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir was now back in Uzuri's room after discovering that she had nearly driven Ouma to the grave with her constant beatings. He didn't even feel shocked or even surprised inside by seeing the sight of Ahiru and that boy, but instead he felt drained inside but how and why though he couldn't figure out why.

He turned on his sleeping cushion, looking at the door, he looked at it sadly.

"What's eating you up?" Uzuri asked, she had been watching Fakir ever since he had arrived back in her room and she could tell that something was wrong with him, for a weirdo he never sulked this badly.

Fakir stared at the door still he sighed sadly and tiredly before he asked the question that had been plaguing him, "who was Ahiru talking with at dinner?"

Uzuri looked at him she studied him and guessed what the problem was, "why do you want to know?" She asked fascinated.

Fakir didn't want to answer the question instead he just stared at the door wanting to know.

Uzuri looked at him quietly sympathy in her eyes she then finally answered Fakir's question, "the person she was talking with was Fukorou, a prince from the kingdom of Elgin, and they're childhood friends if you wanted to know." Uzuri told him waiting for his response.

Fakir listened to Uzuri still facing the doorway, this did answer the question of why the two acted so friendly with one another but he wondered if it was more than just friendship. He didn't have the nerve to ask Uzuri anything on that subject, reasons why he didn't want to be teased and second she probably wouldn't know anyway.

But this did lead to another question that he thought might help him feel a little better, "has Ahiru remembered anything yet?"

Uzuri had turned in her bed and was now facing her bedroom ceiling looking at the shadows upon its surface, "well at this moment not that much… she's seen brief little scenes mainly things about a forest and something about a school, but there's been no mention of people as of yet."

Fakir stared at the door still, "oh right…" he answered depressed.

Uzuri looked at him from her bed not moving a muscle; she then closed her eyes thinking things had been a bit too depressing that night, "but I'd say that would mean she's about to remember something… so maybe tomorrow something might happen."

Fakir hearing this stared at the door but then shuffled himself further into the cushion for comfort inside and out, "right…" he said as he fell gently into the quiet slumbers of sleep.

Uzuri watched him pity in her eyes, "I hope things do turn out well for you two… especially after what's going to happen after tomorrow…" she spoke as she too fell asleep.

"_Well, well an eagle prince and a falcon servant who of the two will the swan princess choose, let us expect more and more delights from this story…" spoke a laughing voice in the darkness._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The preperation

**Chapter 10: The preparation**

_Once upon a time a girl named Cinderella had to prepare for a ball in one day to dance before the prince. But yet who had she to help her except the animals and plants that surrounded her._

Early that morning Fakir began to wake up, but yet even though he had slept well he still felt weary inside, looking at where Uzuri slept he saw that the bed was empty, "she must have gone to wake up Ahiru," he summarized.

He then pushed himself off his ultra soft cushion, for he knew that more than likely Uzuri would bring Ahiru back to her room where they would all walk over to the dining hall for breakfast.

Taking his uniform that lay neatly folded over a chair in the room he then looked back at the cushion where his falcon mask lay. He stared at it.

Fakir hated the fact that he had to pretend to be someone else whenever he was around Ahiru or just outside Uzuri's room. To him it felt like as if this world would not accept who he truly was and instead only wanted something that was not human.

He turned away from the mask in both dislike of what it represented but also because he hated the form he took whenever he wore it, namely the servant 'Taka.'

"I'll never accept that form…" he muttered to himself as he dressed himself quickly before Ahiru and Uzuri made it back together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Quaaa…?"_

_Ahiru was once again having another mysterious dream, she was swimming upon the lake again that she had done in her previous dream._

_But the atmosphere was different once again, it was nostalgic once more but there wasn't the airy feeling that was around when the figure was dancing. Instead the whole place seemed sad._

_Swimming further on, Ahiru felt like she could hear crying, moving closer to the sound she could see someone on the bank. The figure was kneeled down in front of the water's surface it's head in its hands shuddering now and then. It was clear that what ever it was making the figure cry it was something that caused great pain._

_Ahiru didn't know why but looking at the figure from where she was made her feel tears come to her eyes as she felt a tightening in her heart, she swam over wanting to comfort the figure._

_As she swam over to the kneeling figure she could see that it was a boy but she couldn't make anything else about him in the darkness of the lake. But as she swam over the figure looked at her, she paused looking at him. His face was still covered by shadows but she could make out that the figure had a sad smile on his face._

"_Are you crying for me?" He asked._

_But before Ahiru could even answer or speak she was picked up by strong yet gentle arms, and held against a warm gentle heart. She couldn't answer why the soul was so gentle to her but she felt so much warmth she didn't want it to end._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzuri quietly snuck into her sister's room, she smiled to herself enjoying the thrill and spill that Ahiru did when she woke up in the morning. Setting herself up in her usual position near the base of the bed a meter away with her arms stretched out she then made her favorite countdown.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…." She then waited for Ahiru to come flying out of her bed.

…

However nothing happened opening her eyes she blinked puzzled, getting up she walked over to her sister's bed wondering if she had already got up.

Though it was far from what she had thought. For her sister was asleep in her bed but Uzuri looked on in shock as tears flowed upon her sister's cheeks and her expression was peaceful yet filled with sadness.

"Ahiru!" She asked in shock and surprise.

Ahiru blinked her eyes open slowly the tears still staining her cheeks; she looked up at her big sister's worried face, "Uzuri?" She asked slowly and tiredly.

"What's the matter?" Uzuri asked highly concerned.

"What's the matter?" Ahiru repeated feeling strange; reaching with one of her hands she felt one of her wet cheeks, then looking at her wet fingertips she slowly sat herself in bed.

Uzuri looked at her sister her face echoing the feelings of worry and concern as Ahiru then huddled herself holding her legs with her arms her face buried against her knees.

She couldn't understand what was wrong but she felt a great pain in her heart even though her tears had stopped, she couldn't help but shudder.

Uzuri then got up on the bed, seeing her little sister in pain she wrapped her arms around her and held her close trying to comfort the pain.

Ahiru feeling her sister's warmth shuddered a little more, the warmth she felt made her feel better but yet, "I don't understand…"

Her big sister looked down at her as she continued to hold her, "what?" She asked her.

Ahiru was quiet as she felt the pain inside that was causing her shuddering and crying for she knew something was missing but yet, "I just don't understand this pain…what's causing it?" She asked.

Uzuri looked at her little sister and felt she already knew what it already was.

She held her little sister fast waiting for the pain and hurt to slowly calm down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir waited in Uzuri's room sitting on her bed already in his servant form, 'Taka.'

The two were both late, something that had never happened before in the days he had been there.

He stared at the door a little annoyed but yet also puzzled 'I wonder if something's wrong…"

As though answering his question it was then that the door opened revealing Uzuri, her face not in a sarcastic smile or looking bored but instead her face looked at the ground sadly.

This immediately alerted him that something was wrong, walking out the open door before anything could be said he turned in the corridor and saw Ahiru.

However it wasn't the happy go-lucky Ahiru he was used to, instead this Ahiru had sad eyes, as she looked at the ground her face glum.

"Ahiru?" He asked not understanding this change.

Ahiru was quiet a few moments before she realized that Taka was talking to her, looking up at his white feathery concerned face she spoke, "oh good morning Taka…" she said quietly with a sad smile.

Fakir stared at her as she answered something was wrong he could feel it, but before he could ask any further Ahiru was already speaking. "We better go and have breakfast now…" she said as she ran on ahead to the dining hall.

He watched as Ahiru ran on ahead hiding her face away.

Uzuri herself had shut her bedroom door and had also begun to run trying to catch up with her little sister.

This left Fakir staring as he too slowly went to catch up and hopefully to get some answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Fakir ate alongside Uzuri he watched Ahiru who sat beside her and wondered what was wrong still. For Ahiru had barely touched any of her food and Uzuri was quiet the whole time only concentrating on her tea.

Fakir had also been looking at the other members of the family as they all ate; he saw that Pi-kokku was sat beside her fiancée looking seemingly miserable, (reasons being that she was now handcuffed to her soon to be husband.)

He then looked across for any other members of the family he had met, he then settled his gaze on the girl with light brown hair and red cheeks he had bumped into yesterday she too looking quiet sad as she slowly ate a yogurt. She noticed that she was being watched and saw Fakir and nodded slowly to him with a small smile in a gesture of hello.

Fakir too bent his head slightly in greeting as he then saw that she turned back to yogurt, it was clear that the girl was very shy from the way she acted.

He then looked around again this time looking for one definite target, Fukorou.

But as he looked around he saw that the eagle prince was not present. Fakir creased his eyebrows wondering why this was and especially since Ahiru was in such a dismal shape, he disliked him greatly for that.

Suddenly there was a ringing coming once again from Ahiru's father as it gained everyone's attention, "alright now everyone as I'm sure as you're all aware tomorrow is the all special ball of choisissant and I'm sure you'll all enjoy it!" The king spoke a bright smile on his bushy features.

Fakir stared his face in question, 'what's the choisissant?" He thought to himself.

"And I hope you enjoy it! Especially Ahiru my sweet one!" The king waved to her an even brighter smile on his face.

"Yeah sure whatever…" came a dismal reply.

…

The whole place was in silence as the king stared shocked as his daughter's answer, Fakir watched for the king's response.

The king blinked, then put his hand to his mouth coughing a little into it, "uh yes… it shall be an all special exciting thing for you Ahiru… so everyone please prepare and have a good time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the table Fakir was being led by Uzuri somewhere. He wanted to ask her exactly what had been wrong with Ahiru and also what the choisissant was but he wasn't sure that right then was the right time to ask about it, for as Uzuri guided him she seemed to be in a rush but for what reason he couldn't tell.

As they turned each corridor that came across them Fakir was beginning to wonder where exactly Uzuri was leading him when suddenly he saw ahead of him the gate that he had seen both her and Ahiru before when he had first arrived there.

Stopping in front of the door Uzuri turned around and looked at Fakir with a very serious face, Fakir stared at her he didn't know what she was going to do now.

"So then…" she said slowly as the huge doors began to open revealing the bright sunlight of the outside world and the tiny shapes of the city below and the many fields and forests that surrounded the great tree.

Fakir looked at her queerly, "Now what?" He asked her.

Uzuri didn't answer instead she walked over to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the entrance which caused Fakir to look at everything with wide eyes, nervous of the height.

"We're going to fly" Uzuri said calmly.

Fakir stood frozen turning around slowly he faced her "what do you mean fly?" He asked her.

However Uzuri didn't answer him instead she pulled his arm with her almighty strength that caused Fakir to fall off the edge.

….

Fakir was in deep shock before he realized what was going on, "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Uzuri meanwhile had opened out her blue rain drop umbrella and had then too fallen off the edge letting gravity take its toll she reached Fakir's level seeing him scrambling like mad his arms all over the place as he was in panic.

Uzuri looked at him boredly holding onto her umbrella, "you're not very good at this are you?" She asked him.

Fakir looked at her perplexed that she had reached his level so quickly, "how can you ask me something like that now! When I'm about to be smashed to death?!" He shouted his answer to her angrily still in a state of panic.

Uzuri looked at him her face in a smirk, "well you're a falcon aren't you? You should be able to fly quite nicely."

Fakir looked at her blankly, 'falcon?' he thought to himself, it was true that he was half falcon right now but "I don't know how to fly!" He shouted to her.

Uzuri smiled at him as she shook her head holding onto her umbrella, "that's why I'm teaching you now, because while you're in that form it's rather easy to do."

Fakir looked at her thinking she'd lost it.

Uzuri just continued to smile as she closed her eyes, "all you have to do is open out your arms." She told him enjoying the taunting that she was putting Fakir through.

"My arms?" He asked her perplexed. He didn't know right there if Uzuri was being serious or trying to torture him to death but he could see the ground getting nearer and nearer so not knowing what else he could do he opened out his arms together slowly.

Almost instantly there was a reaction as an array of strong feathers opened from his arms appearing as if by magic and more surprising as they opened out Fakir somehow knew what to do as he began to swim in the wind catching the current he began to sail through the air currents. It was like swimming in a pool.

Fakir was amazed and excited by the sensation as he did loop de loops and even fast twists and turns in the air. It was then the hatred he had for his current form vanished as he experienced the amazing thrill that the birds must have felt every time they took off.

Suddenly he heard a whistle coming from the air as he turned around and saw Uzuri with her fingers to her lips calling him over.

Feeling begrudged Fakir flew over to her hovering with his wings in mid air.

"Are you done now?" She asked him looking at him a little annoyed at his childishness.

Fakir looked at her annoyed himself at her coldness, "do I have to answer that question?" He asked her since it was rather obvious since he had stopped right in front of her.

Uzuri looked at him and then looked away again continuing to speak, "Well good then we better get going."

With that she began to float away from him on her umbrella Fakir flew after her "where are we going?" He asked her.

Uzuri looked at him, "simple we're going to gather a few things in preparation for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He asked her puzzled.

Uzuri looked at him and smiled coolly "Yes… for you are going to the choisissant."

Fakir stared at her wide-eyed she was going to let him go to it, but then he thought to himself that it would be something meant only for Ahiru and not him so he answered, "why should I go it can't be anything that ultra special."

Uzuri looked back at she suspected he would say something like that so she said something that nearly made Fakir fall out of the air as he heard her say, "I should think actually it is… for then during that time you can be your true self, no masks or magic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru was alone in the garden, she wanted to talk more with Uzuri or even Fukorou but the two of them had vanished somewhere, which left her with her continuing ache.

Even though it had lessened enough for her not to cry it still hurt her deep inside.

She was now sitting near the fountain where yesterday she had been sitting with Fukorou and was looking at the water's surface trying to sort out in her mind what exactly was causing this pain.

She knew inside that it had something to do with her memories for every time she tried to think of something that had to do with her time as a duck she could only see empty scenes and when any thoughts of people came in they hurt.

But in particular it was the dream about the crying figure that hurt the most, she wondered maybe if it was someone she had known in her duck form, but these thoughts too hurt so she had to stop before she could continue any further.

"Why can't I find the answer?" She asked the watery surface hoping for an answer from something mystical or anything that might help her.

For a moment as she looked in the water's surface what she saw should have been her usual blue eyed human appearance was instead a little yellow duck looking at her with crying blue eyes.

Ahiru shook her head in shock closing her eyes opening them she looked back in the water's surface and discovered her own puzzled face that reflected her own concern.

"What was that?" She asked.

However silence was all that answered.

"Love-Love-Love-Love-love-love-love-love-love-love…." Came a voice banging away on a little drum in the distance.

Ahiru turned around thinking she heard something, but then seeing nothing but the empty garden with only its trees and flowers.

Ahiru then turned around again truly depressed not understanding anything.

In the distance a blue and green eye had watched her reactions and looked at her sadly for she too was experiencing the same pain in her own heart as she held her own heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly sunset by the time Uzuri and Fakir had stopped to rest inside a forest. Both of them were exhausted from all the flying that they had both been doing for all day they had been out to the six other kingdoms in the land.

Fakir had now been to all the corners that one country had to offer and had seen now many birds and sights each all different in character and personality.

"You know I don't understand why we had to gather these six seeds" he told her holding up a brown bag.

From each of the kingdoms they had gone to they had both visited the six kingdoms main trees gathering six different colored seeds each one representing each one of the different kingdoms.

"Well that's obvious isn't it?" She asked him.

Fakir looked at her indicating that it wasn't. Uzuri sighed as she had to once again make a little explanation of her lands history, "the seeds not only represent the six kingdoms but they represent the six virtues that each kingdom has individually namely Justice, Fortitude, Hope, Charity, Faith and finally temperance."

Fakir absorbed this information and then listened further to Uzuri's explanation, "these qualities that are shown in these grant you passage to the choisissant to gain the ultimate prize that my kingdom represents."

Fakir looked at her annoyed "And what on earth is that which is so precious?" He asked her.

Uzuri looked at him in mockery with her tongue sticking out, "I'm not telling you."

Fakir stared at her baffled as she began to walk away down the forest path, Fakir watched as she began to walk away, "She's too confusing…" He said to himself as he got up and walked after her.

As they both walked down the path Fakir saw that the sun was beginning to set rather quickly, "shouldn't we be heading back to the palace?" He asked her.

Uzuri ignored him as she continued to walk on.

Fakir was thinking that she was being strange again so looked around the forest; he couldn't exactly see what was so important that they needed to come out to this place and this late at night as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking on forward it was now truly nightfall and Fakir along with Uzuri had been walking for almost three hours and Fakir was even more tired then when they had first set off.

"When is this going to end?" He asked almost gasping.

"You really don't exercise that much do you?" Uzuri asked him as she walked on a little further ahead.

"Shut up!" Fakir said he was too tired now to argue.

As the two continued on there appeared before them a cave, trees at its sides all of which looked withered and old surrounded it. The whole place had a chilling air about it that made Fakir shiver slightly.

He stopped as he looked around him trying to see if there was anyone actually watching them, however Uzuri had walked on forward into the cave's entrance.

"Uzuri wait a minute!" He called to her.

But she didn't reply back as she disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Fakir stared at it expecting her to come out with another rude comment up her sleeve.

…

However after ten minutes she still hadn't come out and this made Fakir worried as strange sounds were beginning to come from the woods as well sounds that he had never heard of that were making him even more nervous.

"That idiot…." He whispered to himself as he then started to run to the entrance of the cave thinking she might have fallen down a hole or something.

But then as he entered the darkness of the cave the whole place was filled with absolute silence the sounds of the forest dying away. Fakir couldn't make anything out in the darkness, even the ground he was standing on he couldn't tell if what he was treading on was even rock or mossy.

"Where could she have gone in here…" He wondered to himself but as he turned around in front of him a pair of bright red eyes came in to view both big and wide seemingly evil.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream was heard in the forest that was quickly dissolved by the other sounds of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Godmother

**Chapter 11: The Godmother**

_Once upon a time there was a proud warrior who was deemed to be unbreakable, however what none knew was that his greatest weakness was his heel, though still knowing this the young man still boldly went into battle. But… how could the hero conquer his enemies when he could not even conquer his one fear?_

As Fakir had screamed he'd closed his eyes shielding himself from an attack that was sure to follow, however nothing came. Confused he opened his eyes.

Before him was still darkness however as he moved his hand towards his face he realized he could see himself, he was illuminated all over by green light and somehow he was in his human form! "How did this happen?" He asked himself for he hadn't removed his mask

Then suddenly as he asked this question all around him shapes began to emerge in the darkness noticing them Fakir stared at these shapes. He watched in horror as suddenly he saw ravens in human shape coming towards him all of them armed with razor sharp blades.

Fakir didn't know what to do, he didn't have any weapons nor was he armed and he couldn't see any way out. Worried they came on closer seemingly to become more aggressive with each step he backed away, he realized he had no other option than to run.

But as he turned around to do so he stopped in his tracks, for in front of him glowing slightly in a golden light Ahiru stood before him.

Fakir stared wide-eyed in shock forgetting immediately about the ravens, for what was Ahiru doing there! But as he looked at her he then realized that she was looking at him with eyes full of sadness.

"Ahiru?" He asked concerned and shocked for he had never seen such a sad face except once when they had danced together upon the floor of the lake of despair.

As he asked this question though Ahiru turned away from him as tears flowed down from her cheeks and somehow she was being guided away from him.

"No wait!" He called out to her in worry reaching his hand out to her but she drifted away farther then he could reach.

Then behind him suddenly he heard the call of the ravens turning around again he saw that they were no less than a few feet away from him, their blades no more than inches away from him. He stared in shock at them, for there was now no way for him to escape even if he started to try and run they would surely fly and catch up to him in moments.

Another of the horrible birds let out their awful cry as they suddenly moved at tremendous speed towards him, Fakir didn't even scream as he tried to shield himself against the horrible pain he knew the blades would deliver unto him.

But the force he should have felt didn't come instead he felt them go right past him as he felt a rush of air as the ravens flew right by him. Opening his eyes he quickly turned around and watched in horror as they flew towards the glimmering warm light that was Ahiru. He suddenly then heard a cry of pain as the ravens started to attack. Fakir looked on in horror at the black-feathered crowd of ravens that were engulfing that one sweet light.

Fakir shouted in horror and fear for them to stop as he started to run towards the scene, he was desperate to stop them he couldn't bear seeing this happen not when he was right there and he could do something!

However as he ran it felt like as though he was going nowhere at all and the strikes got worse as the light was slowing fading away under the dark cloud of birds.

"Ahiru!" He screamed out in desperation and pain.

It was then that suddenly the crowd of ravens suddenly flew away as though they were scared off by the scream. Though as Fakir walked on the distance seemed like nothing but when he arrived to the scene to where Ahiru should have been, he saw there was nothing. Nothing but a few yellow withered feathers and some traces of blood.

Fakir looked at the scene in disbelief and pain he screamed unable to take the sight before him, "This is a nightmare! This is a nightmare! This is a nightmare!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He gasped suddenly as he woke up discovering that he was in a bed, quilts all around him. He breathed in heavily in fear still recovering from the shock of the nightmare. As he continued to breathe he started to calm down slightly looking around himself, he saw he was in a wooden room a window behind him revealing pale moonlight that illuminated everything in a silvery sad light. He then saw in the light he was in his normal human self, looking his saw his falcon mask laid on a small table next to the bed.

Taking in these surroundings he was confused, how did he get into this room? And…?

The imagery of the nightmare came back to him and he shook his head vigorously refusing to see those horrible images again he huddled his knees so he could rest his forehead against them, trying to get some reassurance from the reality around him.

As he laid his head against his knees his eyes closed in the darkness he then started to try and concentrate on his surroundings hoping he would get an answer for the questions and some escape from the horror he had suffered.

As he sat there he then suddenly heard something, a door opening somewhere near and he then heard something like water being set down in something wooden that he heard clatter slightly, probably against a table.

"Ah that was well done," gasped a tiredly elder feminine voice.

Fakir then lifted his head up hearing that voice realizing he was not alone.

"Yeah it was…" breathed a familiar tone.

Fakir then raised his eyebrows whispering "Uzuri?"

He then heard more movement as a heaving sound was made as something springy stretched; he assumed it to be a chair.

He then heard footsteps, "I can't believe he made such a racket!," Uzuri said obviously annoyed.

Fakir raised his eyebrows at this he knew she was obviously talking about him, wanting to find out more he moved silently off the bed removing the quilts quietly. He then walked to a door that he could now see in the dark, he then gently pushed the door open letting in a small ray of golden light into the room.

Looking out the small gap he had created he saw Uzuri standing before an old pale bare wooden table her arms crossed as he saw clearly that she was annoyed as the tone she had just spoke with.

"Well it's to be expected sweetheart," came that elderly tone once again.

Fakir wondered whom that woman was he couldn't see her from the gap for if he opened it any wider he would obviously be spotted.

Uzuri looked annoyed again as she leaned against the table supporting herself with her hands against its surface, "I know it is but he didn't have to be so loud!"

Fakir wondered what she was talking about and then remembered when he screamed, he looked at her in surprise she saw him scream!

The elderly voice let out a little laugh as he heard the chair from where she was sitting heave, "I was also very surprised at what I saw… he almost seems similar to you."

Fakir creased his eyebrows in disbelief as Uzuri herself also showed that she was just as dismissive "he and I are never nothing alike!"

Uzuri looked away angrily hiding her face so Fakir couldn't see the angry scowl she had.

The elderly voice sounded sympathetic as she then continued, "The events that happened then are still affecting him as they do to you now, aren't they?" She asked her.

'The events that happened?' He thought to himself, he wondered what that meant.

Uzuri shook her head as she then said, "affecting me? They practically haunt me! Those events, that stupid story!" She finished with a shout as she got up and kicked the table making a huge bang echo throughout the whole room.

Fakir stared at her in shock and surprise he had never seen Uzuri this angry before.

The elderly feminine tone didn't speak, Fakir thought to himself he wouldn't speak if he were there in that same situation.

Uzuri then sat back against the table again as she then continued to speak sounding with a tone of regret mingled with sadness; " I remember everything too well… Ahiru missing in the morning everyone in a panic… after everyone looked around the kingdom and found nothing… I then knew all to where Pi-kokku would have left her so I flew." Uzuri paused for a moment as she looked down at the ground as she started to then speak again. "I flew to the south into the outside, it was the only place no-one else would look and then when I got out there I discovered a fog, a white fog covering everything and when I flew in to where the lake was, where I knew she'd be…. **He** was there!"

She then paused again, Fakir didn't need to know whom it was she was talking about, and he already knew whom it was…. Droselmeyer! He watched her wide eyed as she then continued again.

"I watched on in horror as he took her and I couldn't do anything to help her! And then he-! That man told me he couldn't have me involved so he stopped me! I couldn't get near the town, whenever I was able to find the town I flew nearby or even just near the lake, every time he imprisoned me in his stupid mechanism! Then after he was finished with me the whole place would just vanish! I could hardly at times find it because he always moved it straight afterwards! I was forced to watch my sister's pain as she suffered just for his enjoyment!!" She was now nearly crying as she held her face in her hands.

Fakir couldn't believe what he was hearing, she knew! She knew everything all along! But why did she?…

"And then finally in the end when those ravens went on at her I nearly died at the sight of it! What did my little sister do to deserve that! And I hated him!" Uzuri then pointed to the door looking nearly seemingly at Fakir.

Fakir looked on at her in utter shock, she hated him?

Uzuri turned away from the door as she then looked at the ground again, "I hated him because… he was there in the story, and he didn't even do anything! He just let my sister get hurt! That's what I hate the most! People those who don't keep their promises…"

Fakir looked at her sadly when she said this for what she was saying was true to some degree he had failed at protecting her and Mytho alike. He could understand why Uzuri hated him now.

But then suddenly he heard the elderly voice again, "but then you too know what it's like too now don't you?"

Uzuri looked up at this comment and then looked down again as she silently nodded, "Yes I do cause I also broke my promise to protect her… for mother, she told me to look after her when she couldn't… and I failed her utterly."

Fakir then at that moment realized that he and her were extremely similar from what she said, they had both broken sacred promises that they had made to people close to them.

"But I couldn't let him off the hook that easily so… I had to make him stronger because I'm not going to hand my sister over to someone that weak and also it's a punishment for scaring my sister and nearly killing her." She continued she seemed to be calming down now from the extreme emotions that she had been overcome with but as she continued about Fakir she grew angry once more.

Fakir raised his eyebrows at this as he heard her say this 'make me stronger?' He wondered but then he heard the last part, he then felt bad inside remembering the past times when he wasn't exactly friendly to her.

"So then is that why you've been so hard on him?" The elderly voice asked.

Uzuri looked up at this and wondered to herself before she answered, "yes... and because I like picking on him." She finished with a smile.

Fakir immediately was taken aback as he heard this, what he went through was a game for her!

"You wouldn't believe the faces he makes!" She laughed.

Fakir grew furious at her; she led him around through all this mess because she enjoyed it!

"You should see the face he's making right now!" With that Uzuri walked over to the door where Fakir was behind and before he could move away Uzuri had opened the door wide and revealed him to the elderly woman who he could now see was sat fully in an armchair in the corner of the room next to a warm stove.

He stared in utter shock as he looked at the old woman sitting in the chair, she wore big red spectacles and her hair was short and black with little black feathers peaking out. A walking stick stood ready to be picked up by her awaiting hand.

Fakir stared at her wide-eyed and then as he did the old woman suddenly laughed out loud this making him turn bright red, "I see he certainly does," laughed the old woman.

Fakir blinked at the old woman as he looked at her, as he did he then remembered when he had screamed at those red eyes. The old woman he was looking at had the exact same eyes he had seen before the nightmare.

"You are…?"

But before he could say anything else Uzuri interrupted him she then gestured with her hand acting upon the rules of curtsey, "this is my and Ahiru's godmother, godmother Karasu."

Fakir looked at Uzuri and then back to godmother Karasu he blinked, godmother Karasu smiled at Fakir's confusion and bowed her head in a gesture of hello.

Fakir himself tilted his head repeating the same hello that she had done.

"It is nice to meet you at last young Fakir, Uzuri has told me much about you." She smiled as she spoke.

Fakir looked at Uzuri as godmother Karasu said this Uzuri looked at him and then looked away. But then Fakir realized something. Other than Uzuri nobody else had ever called him by his true name since he had come to the kingdom, "it's nice to meet you too, I'm sorry for the trouble I must have caused you earlier…"

Godmother Karasu regarded him kindly "it's all right it's the normal reaction for someone who looks at me in the dark so do not trouble your self." She continued.

Fakir looked up at her and then smiled at the old woman's kindness, but then Uzuri said something, "that reminds me, grandma who is this?"

Uzuri then motioned to someone who was stood next to her barely reaching above her knee, a bob of green hair above her head her skin snow white with pink cheeks. Two eyes full of innocent curiosity looked at everyone until they settled back on a very surprised "Fakir?"

He looked at the old familiar face as he said in a rushed gasp, "Uzura!"

Then without another word Uzura banged her drums excitedly as she rushed over to Fakir giving him a hug, "it's been a long long time zura!"

Fakir stared wide-eyed as he felt the old familiar warmth of her little hands around his neck he then moved his own hands around Uzura's small body feeling comforted properly the first time by something in so long.

"Yes it has been a long time…" he answered feeling extremely happy a smile on his lips.

Godmother Karasu looked at the scene and smiled warmly at the happy atmosphere while Uzuri though looked on with her normal bored look.

"So obviously they know each other… so Grandma who is she?" Uzuri asked her godmother once more.

Godmother Karasu turned to her young goddaughter a smile on her lips "her name is Uzura she came wandering into my cave and so she's been hanging around all day."

Uzuri looked at her Godmother sceptically and then back at the happy Fakir and Uzura again, "well I see where the weird side of the family comes from…"

Suddenly then Uzura opened her eyes and detached herself from Fakir walking over to Uzuri she looked at her with her big curious eyes, Uzuri looked back looking at her queerly.

"Are you Uzuri zura?" She asked her.

"Uhhhh yes… why?" Uzuri asked she was a little uncomfortable being stared at.

"Grandma Karasu said that Uzuri turns into Uzura zura," said looking at Uzuri as though as she had the answer.

Fakir stared at her and blinked, as did Uzuri.

"Uhhhh I don't know what you're talking about," Uzuri was getting a little uncomfortable from Uzura's staring.

Fakir was completely lost as he listened to this conversation.

But then came the voice of reason, " I think what she means is that you turn into a quail because you see her name Uzura means quail," godmother Karasu explained.

Finally then Uzuri and Fakir understood what Uzura meant, "yeah well I do turn into a quail but I don't turn into you," Uzuri answered.

"Ohhhh cool zura!" Uzura cried as she banged her drums happily walking over to godmother Karasu, Fakir blinked but then smiled to himself enjoying the warm family feeling in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the goodbyes and farewells that had happened Fakir walked beside Uzuri holding his mask in his right hand and looking on ahead the clear night sky still shining with stars as they both journeyed back to the kingdom.

Fakir was still smiling warmly as they both walked along Uzura had definitely given him a huge morale boost but then something came over him as he thought back to the time in the house and the cave.

"Hey how did you know when I was awake?" He asked her.

Uzuri looked at him a bored look in her eyes, "when I saw you in the doorway and before you ask further yes those were my true feelings that you saw there, and I did hate you."

Fakir looked at her and then looked away, "do you still hate me now?" He asked.

Uzuri looked at him, "what makes you bring that up?" She asked him.

Fakir looked down, "well because I mean why would you want me near you or Ahiru after what happened in the story and as your servant?"

Uzuri blinked and then turned her head towards the stars she smirked, "well you might not believe this… but on the night I brought Ahiru back here she kept saying something while she was unconscious, do you want to know what she kept saying?"

Fakir stared at her as she then moved her head back to look at him a cool kind look in her eyes, "she kept saying, 'Fakir' over and over again."

Fakir stared wide-eyed at her he couldn't believe what she was saying but she didn't look like she was lying so…"Ahiru never forgot me then?" He asked with a smile as looked back at the path before them.

"Well not sub-consciously anyway so that's why I helped you because to my sister you're special," Uzuri smiled as she spoke eyes still on the road ahead.

Fakir glad about the news then decided to ask Uzuri one last thing, "in the story she turned into a human how come she didn't have any of her human memories?"

Uzuri looked at him again the smile gone as she then sighed and answered, "Because the seal hadn't been activated so her memories were still sealed away, she can only have her memories back that way and no other to do so."

Fakirs nodded and then seeing that Uzuri seemed to be tired he finally brought out his last question, "okay but how do you exactly turn into a bird from the curse?"

Uzuri looked at him annoyed; "well that's rather obvious isn't it? It happens when we-"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Tweeeeet!" Uzuri suddenly covered her mouth but it was too late as she suddenly disappeared in a blue twinkle her clothes falling around her.

Fakir stared in shock as he suddenly saw from within the clothes a brown little bird with Dark blue eyes started tweeting like mad obviously in a bad mood, Fakir saw then Uzura come out from the trees she then started looking at Uzuri, "Ohhh so that's a Uzura zura?" She asked fascinated.

Fakir just blinked as she then vanished behind the trees quickly Fakir was then left with an angry tweeting quail "So what do I do now?" He asked her for he didn't exactly have what was needed to turn her back.

But then suddenly it came back before he could blink for Uzura came back with her trusty jug of water and then poured it on Uzuri who looked at Uzura angrily.

"Tweet tee- how dare you do that you little!" She cried angrily at Uzura fully back to her old shape who looked at Uzuri fascinated.

Uzura looked at her and then said laughing loudly, "You're an Uzura zura!"

"Don't you get started with that you…!" But then she looked down and realized that she was naked, turning around slowly she then saw Fakir was blushing madly red as he had his hand over his mouth and nose his face turned away.

Uzuri then quietly got dressed before she turned around and then looked at Fakir who looked back at her, she then pulled her right hand back slightly and then gave him an almighty smack.

"_Clearly family reunions are both good and bad for the unlikely hero_."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The ball

**Chapter 12: The ball**

_Once upon a time there was a young peasant boy who dared to become closer to the princess whom no-one was to look at. So with the help of a cunning thief he was granted the power of the genie and so was able to become the princess's prince, but yet was the thief whom he trusted really out to help the peasant?_

Fakir was now walking down the corridors his hands heavy with the weight of baskets, filled with different colored flowers that would be used to decorate the dining halls where everyone would be dining that night, before the choisissant was to begin.

He sighed as he remembered what happened the night that he had got back home with Uzuri after the very hard smack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I'm not going to have you sleep in this room tonight!" Uzuri spoke to him angrily as she had taken his sleeping cushion and had thrown it outside the door into the corridor._

_Fakir rubbed his face annoyed at her, "it wasn't my fault that happened!" He spoke angrily to her._

"_I know that you idiot! But you should have at least hidden behind a tree or something when it happened!" She finished angrily as she then threw a cushion in his face._

_Fakir feeling the impact of the soft hard surface of the thing, it then suddenly flashed silver as he felt himself being transformed into 'Taka' once again. He felt the cushion slip off his face, he was too tired now to be dealing with this fuss._

_Then as he opened his eyes tiredly he saw Uzuri getting closer to him as she pushed him out the door with an almighty shove which made him fall back on his cushion._

_He looked up at her angrily as she then shut the door making a huge slam heard throughout the whole corridor. He then heard the door lock itself, he blinked at the noise and then he heard her call from the other side of the closed door, "In the morning you're going to dine with the other servants again and help with the preparations, after you've done all of that you come straight back here after dinner got it!"_

_Fakir stared at the door and didn't make any reply he simply turned his head to the side refusing to look at the door as he then settled himself onto his sleeping cushion not paying any mind to the other servants who looked at him queerly as they made their midnight errands throughout the night._

_He was practically flushing red with embarrassment the whole night…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was because of all the embarrassment he hadn't slept too well even though the cushion always managed to soothe him.

Then added to that he had to do all kinds of jobs since the morning after breakfast mainly all the decorating and the food preparations, he had now been on his feet all that morning and was extremely tired.

Entering the huge dining hall that would host all the royal family that night he made his way to the pots that stood beside the huge red curtains that were ready and waiting for the yellow roses that he would soon put inside them.

Lifting the baskets off his shoulders he then let them drop gently to the ground as he then started to gather a bunch together wrapping the stems together with an orange ribbon, he then lifted the tied bouquet and gently set them into the basket.

As he lifted his hand away he then moved it to his beak covering a huge yawn as a few tired tears came to his eyes.

"Taka?"

Suddenly the voice reawakened him quickly removing his hand from his face quickly he then turned around to see a puzzled Ahiru. He blinked in utter surprise for she'd never spoken to him on his own like this, but then looking at her he saw that she looked puzzled. He realized then it must be because of the surprised look on his face so quickly he hid it away as he replied, "yes Ahiru?"

Ahiru looked at him again as she then looked at the flowers wondering what she should talk about, "so… you must be really busy at the moment?" She added with a little smile.

Fakir then too looked at the flowers a little frustrated thinking that it might've been something more important so he then turned his back on her and went to the other roses that needed to be arranged, "yes I am… and your sister certainly hasn't helped out much…"

Ahiru stared at him, she must've caught Taka at a bad time but she didn't think that it meant for her to leave so she continued to speak to him, "I guess you two have been arguing again haven't you?"

Fakir turned to look at her but then he turned back to the roses again and started to once again wrap another set together, he didn't have to answer the question since it was too obvious what the answer was.

Ahiru was quiet again, she felt that it was becoming quite awkward between the two of them, but there had been something that she wanted to talk about with him, for some reason that she didn't know of… but she felt Taka might have the answer.

"Taka…?" She asked quietly.

Fakir paused as he then started to wrap the orange ribbon around, "yes what is it?" he asked tiredly though he was glad that she was beginning to talk to him, he was still Taka and not Fakir so he was slightly annoyed about it.

"Have you… have you ever had a painful feeling?" She asked him.

Fakir then suddenly stopped altogether turning around with the flowers in his hand wrapped in an orange ribbon he looked at her questioningly.

Ahiru had her face down and didn't see his face as she continued her explanation, " because for some reason when I try to think of someone I feel a pain in my heart but then if I try to shut it out it hurts even more than before…"

Fakir looked at her more in surprise then memories of the other day came into his mind, 'so that's why she was so sad?'

Ahiru then let out a little weak laugh as she then looked up at him her eyes closed, "well you probably don't know what I mean, because well… I'm sorry I'm just bugging you with my own problems when you're so busy and I-"

"I have felt that pain…" Fakir interrupted her, his own face looking at her with a sad smile.

Ahiru stared at him wide-eyed in surprise as she then waited for more words to come from him.

"It is… a pain that does hurt all the time but it is better to think about that person because then it soothes it and you know that soon it will fade away and may become something more warm then you can imagine…" he finished a kind look in his eyes as he then handed to Ahiru the bouquet he had been preparing.

Ahiru stared at the yellow roses she was given and then looked back at Taka looking at his kind green eyes, then suddenly it struck a cord inside her, "Taka…?"

Fakir waited for her to continue feeling something in the atmosphere that something good was about to occur.

"Have you and I… have you and I met before? Before I know you now?" She asked him her eyes filled with an innocent wonder and curiosity.

Fakir then felt a tremble himself as he knew then he was beginning to reach her "I-"

"Ahiru!" A voice interrupted.

The two jumped at the person who had interrupted which turned into someone Fakir instantly hated at that moment as he looked at him annoyed. It was none other than Fukorou.

Ahiru looked at him her face a little flustered as she answered him, "oh hi Fukorou," she added with a nervous smile.

Fukorou smiled as he walked up to the two, "yes Ahiru your father sent me to get you he needs to talk to you about something."

"Oh right okay," she then began to walk in Fukoru's direction but then turned around and faced Taka "thank you for listening to me Taka maybe we can talk again later on okay?" She asked as she then made her way to where she thought her father would be.

Fakir stared at her as she faded from sight he then turned to Fukorou an annoyed look in his eyes.

Fukorou then turned to him his eyes closed the warm smile on his face, but then it vanished to be turned into a frown and his eyes opened which were harsh and cold holding him in contempt.

Fakir looked at him his eyes widened slightly at the difference for this was the first time he'd ever seen Fukorou this way for whenever he was with Ahiru he always seemed warm and friendly but now it was the complete opposite.

Fukorou then began to speak to him his voice harsh and cold, "I would suggest that you learn your place… a servant should not get so close to a princess" he spoke to him before he then walked away after Ahiru.

Fakir stared as he walked away, 'what did he mean by that?' He wondered to himself.

Then behind him he heard another voice quiet and sad, "I should have known…"

He then turned around to see the girl with blushing cheeks and brown hair that he had seen many times before, she was hiding behind the curtains her blue and green eyes sad.

Fakir stared at the girl as she then moved away from the curtains and headed in the opposite direction away from Fakir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now late in the evening and Fakir had eaten with the other servants, he was exhausted from all the work he'd been put through to do, he walked into Uzuri's room dragging with him his sleeping cushion as he then took off his mask revealing his true form, he then fell upon it tired.

Suddenly then from behind him came a voice that he really didn't need right then and there, "you are so lazy!"

He turned to her and saw that she was dressed for the ball her hair in her usual pigtails with a silver tiara as well as a dark blue dress that glittered slightly in the room's light.

"I am not, I am tired after all that work you put me through and all that flying and walking and embarrassment yesterday who wouldn't be!" He complained to her not moving from his sleeping cushion.

Uzuri looked at him bored as she then walked over to him her hands behind her back, "I thought you'd say something like that which is why I did little bit of preparing for you both last night and today." From her back she revealed a vial filled with orange liquid that glimmered slightly with yellow and gold.

Fakir looked at the vial in her hand and wondered what it was, but as he wondered this Uzuri had grabbed his hand and placed the vial in it.

He looked at her surprised as she held her hand with his. "Just drink this alright when I leave the room, I'm going to lay out your clothes you'll be wearing tonight on my bed. when you're ready walk to the front gates and look at the moon… the light will guide you." She explained him as she then walked away from him and then rooted something from her shelves and then laid it out on her bed, Fakir watched her as she did this.

Finally after seemingly finishing what she was doing she walked to the door and then as she opened it she spoke once more not looking at him, "another thing during the ball you can't talk, no-body else will speak either it's tradition so… I leave the rest to you." She spoke as she then started to exit the door.

Fakir seeing the work she'd been doing and knowing that if he did see her again at the ball, after what she'd told him he wouldn't be able to say it so he said it there and then, "Thank you Uzuri…"

Uzuri paused at the door slightly as though she was going to say something but she said nothing as she quickly opened the door and closed it behind her quickly.

Fakir looked from the door silently and then back at the vial in his hand sniffing it likely he smelt a sweet scent from it like honey and sunlight in a field of corn.

Seeing that it wouldn't harm him he then held it to his mouth and drank the concoction. As he finished the last drops he felt a building of energy that made him instantly rise from the cushion and walk over to the bed. There he saw before him a dark purple uniform with a white bow tie decorated by the six seeds that the two of them had gathered together the other day. There also lay a pair of black trousers beside them and then on them was a lilac note Fakir picked it up and read it aloud.

"Good luck you weirdo!" ;P

Fakir smiled at the note as he then took off his red waistcoat and then his white shirt as he then began to put on his ball costume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru was now sat in her room wearing her dress for the ball, she sat alone looking at herself in the mirror seeing herself in the flowing dress that she had picked.

She felt uncertain about the ball that was going to start soon and she was especially nervous because during that time it would be when she would…!

"Ahiru?" Came a familiar comforting voice turning around she then saw that it was her big sister Uzuri.

"Oh hi sister," she smiled to her.

Uzuri smiled back brimming with joy at her little sister as she then walked over to her, "I see you haven't done your hair yet have you?"

Ahiru then looked in the mirror and saw what she meant, "Oh yeah I forgot about that…" she laughed nervously.

Uzuri smiled as she then walked beside her sister and got the hairbrush, "I'll do your hair for you alright?" She asked her.

Ahiru nodded, "Yeah I'd like that."

Uzuri smiled into the mirror that was in front of her as she then undid her little sister's braid and then started to brush it through with the hairbrush making soothing strokes so as to get rid of any tangles and to make sure it was as comfortable as possible.

Ahiru continued to stare in the mirror still feeling uncertain about things as well as the pain in her heart that still would not cease tormenting her.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Uzuri asked her.

Ahiru looked at her big sister in the mirror as she said this and looked surprised as her sister looked at her with an understanding smile while Ahiru nodded a little not wishing to speak of her worry.

Uzuri then gathered her hair together as she then continued to ask her a question, "do you remember the pantomime we saw when we were children?"

Ahiru looked at her in the mirror, "pantomime?" She asked.

Uzuri nodded, "yes that's right, the one where Cinderella married Buttons instead of the prince."

Ahiru's eyes widened she did remember that now.

"I remember you saying at that time that it was silly for her not to choose the cool and beautiful prince and to instead to choose the clumsy helper," she laughed to her.

Ahiru then blushed red a little remembering that foolish memory, "what are you saying sister?" She asked her.

Uzuri then began to pull her little sister's hair into its usual braid but adding the silver hair bands that she began to slide between each making a unique affect.

"What I'm saying is, is that though you are a princess do not think that it means you must marry a prince, the thing you must do in whatever you do is to do what feels right with your heart." She told her as she then placed on her sister's head the golden tiara as she looked at her smiling.

Ahiru looked at herself in amazement and at her sister, who smiled at her with a nod, Ahiru then blushed in joy as she hugged her big sister in thanks for the advice, she now felt ready to go to the ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir was now fully dressed in his costume as he exited Uzuri's room he saw that the corridors were empty not one servant was present as he made his way to the front doors. Coming to them he opened them wide and revealed the shining lights of the town below that he had first seen when he had made it there at the start of the adventure.

Looking up into the branches of the tree he saw that it glowed magnificently in the same warm golden light that he saw before but the thing that caught his eye the most then at that precise moment was the moon.

For somehow instead of it shining in a pale silvery light that he would usually see, it was instead shining with a golden light that held him captivated and as he did so a golden glow surrounded him.

Looking at himself he saw the glimmering light and then suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground by a gentle force that lifted him seemingly towards the moon, he was entranced by all the feelings that the light was giving to him at that moment. It seemed familiar to him like he felt when he was being drawn towards the sacred oak tree, a great power that was all knowing and could soothe any troubles of the soul.

Then as got a short distance from the tree he was then turned around to face the tree again and as he did he then floated towards its top, where he could see something that glimmered at its top.

Looking closer he could see that it was a tower of some kind that twirled around on a strong pillar, from what he could tell the whole thing appeared to be made of glass with something golden in the centre.

As he then gazed at this golden object he then felt the gentle force guide him to the tower where as he got closer he could make out other moving shapes all in different colors and then as he got even closer he could see that they were people.

None of them were in half bird shapes all them were real humans which caught him by surprise and then he finally felt the feel of the ground beneath him that was the glass surface. It was firm and strong not weak and breakable which was a reassurance to him.

He then turned and looked at all of the people all of them were dancing with one another quietly in duets.

It was just as Uzuri said there were no words in the whole place only the music and the people dancing together guided by the moon's golden light. Walking further inside in the room he then saw that he could see the stars through the glass walls and the blue skies, the whole place seemed to have a real magical effect especially when he saw that beneath him that there were mirrors underneath that made it look like that he was walking on the stars themselves.

He stared at everything in this wondrous place and walked further inside past all the dancing people and as he did so he finally saw what he had seen only a few moments ago the thing that glowed so golden in the distance.

Arriving he saw that what appeared before him seemed to be a flower bud, a brilliant shade of yellow that was glowing slightly with a golden light, he wondered what a flower like that was doing in a place like this in the sky.

Then suddenly as these thoughts came into his mind the whole rooms atmosphere changed as all around him a ring of boys appeared and all joined in a wide circle around the flower bud as the music dimmed down and the couples all ceased to dance all of them gazing at the ring of boys that Fakir was now apart of.

As Fakir stared at the flower bud along with the other people he then saw that it began to beat faster.

Then as is did that a ringing noise suddenly entered the air like a bell as it then opened up and revealed a human shape that raised it's arms in a dancing pose.

Fakir stared in amazement seeing that it was Ahiru who was dressed in a red and white dress that glowed golden in the light, over the dress he then could see a long waistcoat that looked like yellow feathers making it seem as though she were wearing wings.

As he then watched her, he then heard the other couples in the distance gather together as they began to dance together in a circle around the boys in a simultaneous waltz. He then saw that as they all did that Ahiru herself began to dance in the centre of the room making graceful movements in the room as though wishing for someone to dance with her.

She danced around the room in a full circle passing each boy she came across he looked at her hoping and wishing for her to be see him right there and then as the real him, not Taka, him as Fakir.

But a short distance away from him he suddenly saw that she had stopped before someone else, he was clad in a rich shade of red and orange, she extended her hand out to him and the figure that took that hand was Fukorou.

Fakir stared at the two, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief as the two then started to dance together around the circle of boys who then suddenly dispersed as though expecting this result. Fakir did not move instead he watched the two still as they continued to dance together, they seemed so perfect together as they both smiled at each other warmly and he was once again nothing but in second place.

They then stopped dancing together as Ahiru stopped before Fukorou and kneeled before him his left hand in hers as she then leaned forward kissed the back of his hand where a golden glow appeared and then disappeared.

Fakir shook his head at this not wishing to accept the sight before him so he turned his face away, all the sacrifices at the time seemed to be for nothing.

Ahiru was blushing slightly from kissing Fukorou's hand as she got up her face had an awkward smile on it as she looked up at him; he too smiled warmly at her his face extremely happy.

But then as she looked at him, she then looked passed him and saw someone, his face turned away in an angry scorn. She looked at this person wide-eyed, why was he the only one not dancing?

Fukorou looked at her puzzled as he did he then suddenly saw that she walked past him towards the figure that had his face turned away, he looked then on horrified as he saw who it was!

Fakir was deep in the loss of the despair that he didn't hear the gentle footsteps on the glass surface until he saw a shadow appear before him, he turned his face around to see who it was who had appeared before him. When he saw who it was he almost stepped back in surprise.

Ahiru stood before him her eyes wide in wonder and surprise as she stared at him as he too stared back at her in wonder and amazement.

He knew he couldn't speak to her and ask her what she was doing so all he could do was stare on.

Ahiru looked at this person who had then turned his face to look at her and she then saw it was the so called weirdo that her sister and herself had escaped from not so long ago her heart then raced as she wondered what he was doing there in the ballroom. She saw he was dressed to dance as she looked at him.

Her heart then fluttered at the thought as her cheeks blushed a light pink she didn't know what caused her to do what she did, but she could only say that it was just a feeling inside.

Fakir then watched as she then took a step back and raised her hands above her head and made a circular motion as she then extended her hand out to him, he knew that gesture all too well, 'would you dance with me?'

He looked on at the hand in utter surprise as he then reached his own out and took it he smiled as he felt her familiar warmth that made a tingling sensation as he felt her. But then as he looked at her, he saw past her and saw the face of the eagle prince who looked at him with a horrible angry scowl.

Fakir seeing this then had determination in his eyes as he then pulled Ahiru across to him putting his right hand on her back and with his left hand he then lead her into their own waltz.

Ahiru gasped a little as she was pulled into the boys embrace, she blushed red slightly as she was then lead into a waltz with boy, she could see all around that everyone was watching them fascinated. All of them had stopped dancing to watch them which made Ahiru more embarrassed but yet as she turned to look at the boy she saw that he was looking elsewhere with a determined look on his face. She wondered why this was, but she felt so warm though right there even more then she had felt with Fukorou and she smiled at him.

Fakir continued to look on Fukorou and his angry look as he was determined to keep Ahiru protected from him, but then suddenly he felt eyes on him. Looking down he saw Ahiru looking at him a smile on her face but when she saw him look at her she lowered her face clearly embarrassed but she continued to smile as she danced with him. Fakir himself also felt embarrassed for this wasn't to be the time to be worrying about enemies or battles this was their time, whether she knew who he was or not he wanted to enjoy the feeling of being known and needed. Even if it was for a little while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The couple danced together far longer then the last and the room was enchanted by the sight as the two danced in the starlight and then as the music faded the two stopped in front of the opened golden flower where Fukorou stood nearby angrily watching the two. Ahiru then took Fakir's right hand and doing like she had done before she bowed before him and kissed the back his right hand. Fakir breathed sharply in at the sensation as he blushed red and then as Ahiru lifted her lips away he felt warmth in his hand as a golden light glowed slightly.

However Fakir paid no mind to this and instead watched as Ahiru bowed to him and Fukorou, then entered the flower that enclosed her in golden light.

The music then suddenly stopped as all the couples started to gather together and started to leave the hall, Fakir stared around wondering what he should do now.

"So then it's like she said…" Fukorou said aloud.

Fakir turned around to look at him but then he saw that the eagle prince was quickly vanishing into the crowds of people.

He then heard clapping as he then saw Ouma and Uzuri coming up to him both of their faces covered in smiles.

Fakir blushed slightly at the clapping, "well I say that was well done!" Uzuri spoke a warm smile on her lips.

"Yes indeed, that was one of the best engagement dances I'd ever seen!" Ouma spoke his face in a full smile.

Fakir suddenly then stopped, "what did you say?" He asked in shock.

"Engagement dance" Ouma spoke a smile on his face.

Fakir then turned his face to Uzuri who had a mischievous grin on her face" You never said anything about this being an engagement dance!" He spoke to her angrily.

"Well I thought I could leave that until later!" She laughed.

Fakir then suddenly filled with burning anger shouted at her, "You stupid!-" But then he stopped seeing a golden ring on his right hand where Ahiru had kissed him, he looked at it wide-eyed as Uzuri laughed out loud while Ouma her own engaged stood utterly lost.

"_Now we are near a happy ending, but an ending cannot come in the middle of a story can we?" laughed a voice in the darkness as it began to tighten another cog as the machinery continued move on seemingly to becoming faster._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The door to the heart

**Chapter 13: The door to the heart**

_Once upon a time an apprentice was given a set of keys. With them he was allowed to explore all the floors of the castle except for one room. However curiosity getting the better of the apprentice he went into the forbidden room where he discovered the most beautiful girl in the world._

_However the girl vanished without a trace, the boy went in search for the door in the castle that would bring him to her but yet, how could the apprentice find the girl who always disappeared when a door was opened?_

Fakir now lay upon his sleeping cushion staring at the golden ring that now was fixed upon his right index finger; he held his hand with his free left hand cradling it. He could still feel her touch on his hand and he wondered to himself why this was.

"Awww you're so cute aren't you?" Uzuri spoke to him from her bed watching him with a mischievous grin on her face.

Fakir couldn't be bothered to talk to Uzuri and her mocking tones, he simply turned on his cushion facing away from her his eyes still on the ring.

Uzuri seeing that Fakir was giving her the cold shoulder stared at him trying to think of something that would rouse him, suddenly the thought hit her as she stared at him a cunning grin then decorated her features.

"You are so in love with my sister aren't you?" She asked him.

Fakir then immediately stopped dead as he then turned over on his cushion in a hurry facing her with a red flush across his face in utter surprise and annoyance, "Whoever said I was in love with Ahiru!"

Uzuri her grin still there lifted her eyebrows mockingly, "just me and why are you getting so upset about a simple little question?"

Fakir stared at her, there was no answer he could give her and simply turned away from her again he really didn't want to discuss things like that right now.

Uzuri seeing the obvious answer only smiled as she then turned in her own bed as she stared at the ceiling, "I wonder who she truly belongs with, you or Fukorou?" She asked him as she then quickly fell into the calm recesses of sleep.

Fakir didn't reply to this either, he only stared at the ring the red flush on his face still lingered slightly as he then felt himself being lulled into sleep slowly as he then asked tiredly, "love?" As though maybe his unconsciousness might provide him with an answer. The ring on his right finger then began to glow strongly as something began to occur in the realms of dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the darkness there was nothing, there was no sound no warmth not anything. But then gradually a white floor appeared, it shone in the darkness revealing a few thin lined structures in the darkness.

Upon the white floor then suddenly appeared two golden lights that shone strongly giving the empty space warmth and sound as a ringing was then heard throughout the whole place signaling the arrival of something.

The two lights then began to take on two solid forms, one appeared with white and blonde hair, clothes then appeared upon his form revealing gold and red robes showing him to be the prince Fukorou.

Then beside him instantly at the same time there appeared a figure his hair dark green and long, wearing a purple suit that only a few hours ago he danced in, he then opened his eyes sleepily.

"Where is this?" Fakir was now utterly confused for around him he could see that all around him there were dim white structures which seemed to have no real physical presence.

"Is this a dream?" He asked feeling completely out of place as he rubbed his eye and yawned tiredly

Fukorou who was silent until that moment turned to him his eyes cold and annoyed, "no it's not."

Fakir then snapped awake as he then saw Fukorou next to him, "what's going on, what're you doing here!" He asked in shock and surprise he himself annoyed.

Fukorou stared at him and then looked away as he stared at the empty landscape, "I'm here to search for the door of the heart."

Fakir stared at him, "door of the heart?" He asked him confused.

Then suddenly as he asked this question the whole place seemed to light from nowhere as all around them doors appeared, in all shapes and sizes some of them as shop doors, house doors, huge gates and others that took on the shapes of arches.

Fakir stared at this huge labyrinth that he was now in, the whole place was all proportionally wrong with stairs leading up and down in places that one would not even be able to reach! Some were even upside down!

"This has got to be a dream!" He asked completely confused by all the doorways and arches, there was practically no other way for the buildings to even be standing the way they were.

"Of course it's a dream," Fukorou said as he then turned to Fakir, "this is the final trial to decide which one of us will be with Ahiru, for these doorways are all representations of her memories, but one in particular is the memory that changed her where the heart lies and if one of us can find that door... then it proves that we belong together." He finished a smile on his face.

Fakir blinked at Fukorou as he then started to walk away further into the labyrinth. Fakir feeling completely lost then started to follow Fukorou though grudgingly.

"Why is it done this way? And why am I stuck with you!" He asked him annoyed.

"You expect me to know? This has been done before I was even born and even now no-one knows, it's probably another side-effect of the witch's curse," Fukorou spoke still refusing to look at Fakir.

Fakir stared at him it was obvious Fukorou didn't like him but then again he didn't like him either so turning away from him he then looked around at the landscape of doors, 'all of these are Ahiru's memories?' He wondered to himself.

For as he looked at them he could see that some of them were familiar to him as he saw a few shop windows from Kinkan town and some doors to the dormitories.

He looked at them thinking it would be practically impossible to find it for there could be so many that could have possibly changed her in so many different ways.

Fakir then turned to Fukorou who he saw was looking on ahead a smile of achievement on his face as though he already knew which door it was. Fakir looked on at him annoyed he couldn't understand why he was stuck with this so-called prince and he couldn't understand what on earth drove him or anyone else in Ahiru's strange family.

"Why exactly do you want to find her?" He asked him thinking that it must have been for princely profit or some other noble rubbish.

"Because I love her," Fukorou answered his eyes staring on ahead his face straight.

Fakir immediately was stunned; Fukorou was in love with Ahiru?

Fakir didn't know what to reply to this but Fukorou continued to speak as Fakir continued to stare, "she's the only one who's ever accepted me for who I am… despite what I represent."

Fakir's eyebrow's creased in curiosity "what you represent?" He asked.

Fukorou turned to him his eyes expressing cold annoyance, "yes… though you would never understand." With that Fukorou then suddenly went up a flight of stairs that appeared seemingly from nowhere, Fakir watched as he walked on.

Fakir then saw that he was on his own looking at the doors and gates that surrounded him he then began to walk on examining each one that he passed as he then began to search his own feelings.

"Love…?" He asked himself as he then came to the doors and gate he knew led to the boy's dormitory a memory of that time passed his mind.

_There she was the idiot smacking her head aimlessly calling herself an idiot and a coward at this rate he would believe it himself but annoyed he spoke, "you're in the way."_

_She immediately turned around looking at him herself annoyed at his cold and harsh nature. Seeing that he had got her attention he then made his way past her as she then began to ask him, "Um…um… Mytho-senpai…?"_

_However he was not in the mood to answer any pointless questions that might come from her mouth, so walked on forwards as he then replied to make her leave, "he's not here."_

_But she persisted, "then um…where is he?" She asked desperate to apologize to him for the injury she had caused that morning._

_He replied once again, "go away," as he then began to open the door to the dormitory and then started to shut it._

"_Ow!" However unexpectedly the idiot had lodged herself in the doorway, he stared at her annoyed at her stupidity as she then continued to speak"how is his injury?" She asked desperate for some information._

_He stared at her still as he replied, "It wasn't anything big."_

_She then continued on, "I'd like to apologize to him…" as she then began to slide down the gap in the door._

"_There's no need," he replied further to get rid of her._

_Then as she slid to the bottom and moved back to the outside once more she then asked him, "are you always like this when you talk to people?"_

_He then shut the door on her face giving her the reply that she would make out for herself._

As Fakir saw the images in his mind he then shook his head, "I didn't even like her back then…" he thought then as he walked on forwards once more. This immediately then made him recall how she had at that time started to change things about Mytho which at the time he hated as well. But now looking back he could see it was the thing that was probably the best even if it did cause him pain and fear.

He then came across the corridors when he had first confronted her about Mytho's heart; the darkness of the place was still the same as he remembered it.

"_Mytho has no need for a heart!" He spoke to her angrily as he held her arms against the wall, for how dare she think that she knew what was right!_

"_He doesn't need a heart?" She asked scared at first but then frustration and questioning appeared on her features," what're you talking about that can't be true!"_

"_And what do you know!" For how dare she think that she knew what was right for him when she never even made that much contact with him or even knew him! "I know everything there is to know about Mytho! What're you saying that you know!"_

_He then saw that she was beginning to become upset and even more scared as her eyes began to shed tears as she then continued on with her pleading reasoning, "Well I... I don't know anything about Mytho, but...If you don't have a heart, you can't understand happiness or love! That's why…"_

_He then interrupted her this was a pathetic reasoning, "How worthless…even if the pieces of his heart are returned to him…," his eyes then turned into a sinister amused expression as the idea appeared in his mind,"I'll shut him in, if I close him up in darkness…he'll begin to lose the ability feel the darkness as well, all his senses will vanish and he won't be able to feel anything anymore."_

_It was then she looked extremely upset as she then cried loudly her head shaking furiously refusing to accept this horrible sinister idea, "that's…that's completely wrong!"_

_She then started crying like mad both frightened and angry in his presence seeing that he had done enough damage he then spoke one last time in mockery as he let her go, "you're pretty puffed up for someone who knows nothing."_

As he remembered those images he quickly walked past the corridors, he thought how he must have appeared so much like a villain and remembering that memory he then spoke aloud, "I wouldn't blame her…" this then made him wonder once again, "how could she have grown to like me?" He asked.

Then as he asked this question he then passed another area that brought back memories ones that provided him with some answers to the question as he saw before him the green grass where he had first laid Ahiru in her duck form.

_He smiled at her as he threw a roll of bread to Ahiru, "you're pretty silly, there's no way there would be food in there." For animals however he could forgive for mistakes for after all they knew nothing of human problems and emotions… a state he secretly wished at times he could share._

_As she then began to eat the bread he then regarded her kindly as he smiled a little more as he spoke once again, "if you understand, don't get lost in there anymore."_

_Ahiru then began to eat the bread a little faster trying to cover her blush and embarrassment at seeing this new side to him._

"_You sure eat a lot," he joked as he then got up and made to walk away he then threw her the rest of the bread as he then left saying "don't come back here," as a friendly warning for not all humans are kind to birds._

He smiled at the memory as he then scratched his thinking it ironic now that she wasn't really a bird at all and the kingdom he was now in. Suddenly as he thought about these things he heard footsteps… above him.

Looking up he then saw that Fukorou was still walking around, this time seeming to be in a hurry as looked around himself quickly to the left and right as he then ran on forwards again. Obviously the running was inherited on all sides of the family. But then as this made him think of oddities this then made him realize that he was upside down… or Fukorou was upside down…but he did not want to think about it and make himself nauseous. So then quickly he then walked on forwards again and thought more about his feelings and wherever the door of the heart was.

Walking forwards he once again passed more doorways and arches that gave him more memories but he stopped when he saw a particular waterside where the little pond glimmered slightly in the moonlight as he then remembered another memory which began to help more with the understanding of his feelings.

_It was dark and he was alone, he only wanted to do the right thing to protect Mytho, to protect everyone who was precious to him, but yet the one person he had close enough to be his own father had smacked him… was anything he was doing right? He didn't know, he was so alone there was no-one who would understand him, nor anyone who would want to._

_These feelings overflowing inside him, he made no effort to stop his tears as he stared at the moon as it was the only comforting light there for him. But then he heard movement in the water, looking he then saw the little duck that he had only met a day or so ago, how appropriate that only something inhuman would come in his presence, "You…you're seeing me in a pretty disgraceful state here…" he laughed a little at the irony in the situation._

_But then as the little duck looked up at him he saw tears in her eyes, he smiled in slight happiness for someone who was giving him sympathy in this moment in time, "are you crying for me?" He asked the creature._

_Then without hesitation he moved the little creature in his arms wanting some security and warmth even if it was something from so small._

It was then as Fakir stared at the little pond and the tree he then realized she was one of the only people that ever showed him human warmth and once more she didn't ask for anything in return from him, he smiled at this memory as he then began to walk away again in another direction trying to get more clues.

As he walked forward past a few more places he then remembered the battles they had fought together as he saw the lake they had both confronted Kraehe and various other similar scenes, he even passed the underground passage where he had first seen Ahiru turn from a human into a bird through the power of the pendant. He blushed at the memory in embarrassment as he remembered the various other number of similar contacts he once again shook his head, it wasn't the physical side he was trying to discern it was the feelings!

As these new thoughts passed his mind he then passed another sight this one was one of the most important to him as he saw before him the stone area where he had once nearly been turned into a tree by the power of the ancient oak.

_The warmth around him was astonishing as he felt so calm and relieved, something that he could never dream of in the waking world, the tree had such knowledge and wisdom that it made him want to cast away his weary mortal flesh and bones and to be one with everything so he would never not cause pain to others ever again._

_He felt himself being drained away by the tree and its magnificent light as it engulfed him throughout his being, but through the gentle whispers of the tree he could hear desperate pleas for him to return._

_It was then he realized his responsibilities and also for someone who was waiting for him, "Ahiru…" He whispered aloud wishing at once to return._

_As he felt the light leave returning him to the real world he felt his weariness once again and the weight of the training he'd been put through but he was leaning against something warm and soft, "I'm sorry Fakir! I couldn't do anything, anything…"_

_He opened his eyes then slowly as he then spoke to her for it was not completely true for "I could hear your voice…your voice…"_

The image of this memory then made an ache in his heart as he remembered it, it was both sweet and bitter it was similar to the feeling that Ahiru spoke of to him earlier that night, "is this love?" He asked himself.

Suddenly then he stopped as he saw Fukorou he was before a great gate that was golden and he could see from a distance that inside the gate that there were great pink petals from a huge tree inside. There was also a great pool of light around the scene making it seem holy in some ways, "this is where she and I first met…" Fukorou spoke as he then opened the gate.

Fakir watched as Fukrorou walked inside he watched on a little worried, 'that isn't the door to the heart?' he asked himself.

…

But as the gates shut upon Fukorou after a few seconds there didn't seem to be any reaction at all, the scenery of labyrinth doors and gates didn't change or warp in anyway and there wasn't any light or warmth so Fakir only assumed that he chose the wrong door.

This giving Fakir a little more confidence he walked on forwards once again trying to see which of all these doorways and arches was the door to the heart. But then as he began to search he tried to understand once more about his own feelings towards her, what did he feel?

He knew he liked her that was true but was it more, of course he wanted to protect her that was true, who wouldn't want to protect a friend? But the way she'd been hurt in the last battle crushed him to pieces as he couldn't do anything for her, for all the hard work she'd done, all the tears and smiles…

He then stopped as he realized something more, she was the one who allowed him to change, the one who had sacrificed so much for others and him and had never asked for anything in return. She was kind and caring without ever making fun of any weaknesses, especially his weaknesses even after he had pushed her away, even scared her she still stayed with him.

And for all that… he had made a promise.

He would always be with her forever… it was then his heart gave a massive jolt that made him realize why he had gone through all this for her, he could have just gone home, forgotten everything but yet he stayed for... he needed her, for she was a light that made any pain worth to bear as long as she was there to encourage him.

In front of him he then suddenly saw a dark lake it's surface cold and uninviting, but yet this was where he made this promise and inside he felt it was the right one for them both… it was now only a hope that would allow him to see the truth.

Walking forwards slowly he placed one foot into the water feeling the familiar coldness of the water that mysteriously let him breathe, he went fully under as he then began to swim into the deeper reaches of the lake.

He looked around longingly hoping and praying he had made the right choice, that this was the door, the one place that had a special connection between him and her... for if it didn't… it wasn't bearable to think about.

After a few moments it seemed as though there was nothing there at all… but then in the darkness he saw a red light, he immediately swam towards it.

'Ahiru…' he thought to himself, 'you'll think of this as probably strange for you to hear from me, I would think it would be ridiculous in the past… but I-"

He then saw before him her familiar orange-pink hair the dress she was in that he had seen her in before. The one that she wore when they had both danced together, her light blue eyes turned to look at him in astonishment as he then landed gently on the bottom, he looked at her.

His face was in a weak smile as he then walked forwards towards her slowly, 'Ahiru it's only now after all these trials and after everything that's happened both in the past and now that-'

Then he closed in on the distance between the two of them as Ahiru stared at him. She was unsure of what to do, she was shocked and surprised and wanted to say something anything at that moment. But before she could even move or do anything she felt once again strong arms around her as she was then pulled into a hug.

His warm arms wrapped around her back as she blushed madly, Fakir had his eyes closed at that moment breathing everything in as he then felt his heart fill with healing and lightness he never felt. His thoughts then echoed the words in his mind that his eyes revealed as he slowly opened them.

'I love you…'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The words of a witch

**Chapter 14: The words of a witch**

_Once upon a time there was a knight who had followed a princess into a land of mysterious birds where the princess lived in luxury, but she had all but forgotten about the brave knight and her time with him. With a little assistance though the knight was able to get close to the princess and after a trial of the heart realized his love for her, a happily ever after._

_But was it? For the princess and the kingdom were all still chained to a witch's spell…_

Ahiru still in the arms of the boy she had met and danced with blushed like mad as she felt his hands on her back pulling her to him. Against his chest she could feel a gentle strong heart beat. She paused as she felt the heartbeat as though she'd felt this somewhere before.

Hesitating slightly she moved closer to the boy to feel his heartbeat better settling her head against it she listened to it's strong rhythms.

Fakir felt Ahiru get closer to him and he blushed like madly himself as he widened his eyes slightly the flush on his face becoming deeper. He felt nervous but yet excited he held her fast as he closed his eyes and quietly waited for what would happen.

The scenery unbeknownst to the two of them began to change slowly.

As Ahiru rested her head against Fakir's chest she listened to his heartbeat, she noticed that as she did so it seemed to beat a little faster, for she guessed he must be feeling similar to what she was feeling. Which was very embarrassed at being so close to someone she didn't know, but yet she felt this was right somehow.

But as she listened to his strong heartbeat she cringed slightly as she felt her headache once again in full force. It was the worst she had ever felt and it made her dig into Fakir's back as she clung. Something inside her was beginning to crack like some kind of wall.

Fakir felt Ahiru's nails digging into his back which made him open his eyes to look at her, he saw that she seemed to be in some kind of pain as she shuddered slightly. He looked at her with wide eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the darkness of Ahiru's mind she could see some strange bubbles that were floating all around her, all of them shimmered slightly with moving images as Ahiru watched them. Some of them suddenly started to come towards her.

Ahiru looked at the floating images wide eyed as one of them came near her as it started to encircle her and reveal it's tale to her.

"_You'll have to teach me Un Pointe too!" Ahiru said as she then started to walk tiptoe her arms waving around awkwardly._

_Rue stared at the strange girl in curiosity, "Why should I?" She asked her._

_Ahiru smiled as she looked at her, "because we're friends!" She answered happily._

_Rue was then immediately annoyed at Ahiru's familiarity; "You have absolutely no shame do you?"_

As Ahiru looked at the imagery she was completely puzzled but then before she could even wonder any further another image caught her eye as she then looked at this one's tale.

"_You don't know what it means to like someone?…Mytho sempai?" She asked saddened by the thought of not understanding such a positive emotion._

_Mytho turned from the bottle in his hand and looked at Ahiru walking over to her he then spoke, "Mytho's fine." Then not noticing he scratched his hand on a nearby twig._

_Ahiru then immediately pointed at the prince's injury, "Uh ah Mytho sempai! I mean uh Mytho!" she gasped out in distress._

_Mytho looked at his hand only just noticing the wound he looked at it with indifference feeling nothing._

"_It… it doesn't hurt?" She asked him absolutely shocked at his inability._

"_No not really," he answered her._

Ahiru blinked after seeing the imagery as she then asked aloud 'What are these?' Then as she did so another bubble came rushing towards her, she was then drawn into another tale.

_Ahiru looked into the classroom and saw that Neko-sensei was busy with the piano, she opened the door a little wider and accidentally made a creak. She froze and watched Neko-sensei for his reaction. He only twitched his ear._

_Seeing this she then slowly started to try and tiptoe her way further into the classroom, "softly…" she whispered as she went._

"_Ahiru-san…the lesson, " She quickly then stopped as she then stood up straight as she then started to try and find a suitable excuse for why she was so late._

"_Ah, yes! I got out of the dorm at the usual time …But while I was on my way, there was this flying cow in the sky, and so…"_

_Neko-sensei his back still turned was clearly annoyed by this pitiful excuse as he then continued to say, "Ahiru-san you seem to be very relaxed as usual. Just like the people in the advanced class, are you not?"_

_Ahiru laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head unsure if she was getting a compliment or a threat, "Ahh, I don't think I'm that relaxed…"_

_She then jumped as suddenly a huge bang on the keys could be heard obviously Neko-sensei had reached his breaking point._

"_If you are going to be late to the class again…Shall I have you fall back to the apprentice class again?" Ahiru then realized she was in deep trouble as she backed away from the oncoming gloomy atmosphere._

"_And…and then you'll have to marry me!" The teacher spoke out his face in a scary expression sweat covering his features._

_But Ahiru was not in his line of view, and then he turned his head and saw that she was already starting her exercises._

_Pique then started to speak up for Ahiru, "She's working really hard already. So please forgive her!" She spoke quickly._

_Then Lilie continued for her, "the apprentice class is fine, but please excuse her from the marriage!" She also spoke quickly._

_Then idiotically too similar to a cat Neko-sensei started to roll around on the ground in a circle._

After seeing that last bubble she gazed at all of them as she then asked another question, 'are these all my memories?' Then as she said this the bubbles that surrounded her suddenly all rushed her as they started to enter her body. Her headache then grew incredibly worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir watched as Ahiru's shuddering got worse as she then suddenly sank to her knees she gasped loudly in pain. Her clinging hands slackening as they fell to her sides.

Fakir was now sick with worry as he then sank down with her he didn't know what to do, he held her close to himself, was it possible to feel pain in a dream? Was she in pain because of him? He didn't want to think he was the cause of this, he refused to believe that. Instead he whispered to her praying she could hear him, "Ahiru come on, I'm right here for you! Come on!" He told her desperately he wanted of all things for her to be all right.

The scenery around them was beginning to glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As all the bubbles rushed inside her, Ahiru felt a horrible pain as all kinds of images entered her mind all of them of Mytho Rue, Pique and Lilie. She felt the wall in her mind beginning to collapse more and more in her mind, she then opened her eyes as she then saw the wall where the bubbles were leaking out.

She reached her hand out even though as she walked towards it; it was painful with every step almost as though her mind were being torn in two. But she had to see more of these memories for they were a part of her true whole self that she had to get back no matter what the cost.

After struggling with the pain a few steps she then reached it collapsing down in front of the cracked wall, she felt there were more memories on the other side but yet how could she get to them?

As she leaned her head against it she prayed for anything to help her, anything at all… "What can help me?" She asked herself.

Looking at the crack again she then suddenly saw a bubble that was barely outside the crack in the wall. Ahiru looked at it painfully wondering if that would be the one that would help her. Looking at it she squinted at it painfully.

Then reaching her hands out to touch it she suddenly felt a painful attack in her hands as though they had been electrified. She drew her hands back quickly, they were ice cold she looked at her hands painfully wondering what had caused it. Was it the wall? Was it trying to stop her?

Looking at the bubble as it glowed she was desperate to know what was so important it had to be hidden away from her. Gathering her hands once again she wasn't going to be scared off by it. Reaching her hands out once more out to the bubble she immediately was struck again by the electricity. But this time as she reached further and further to the bubble it paralyzed her back and gradually her legs however despite all the pain she was able to reach out to it. Then finally she touched the bubble.

The memory came immediately.

"_Ahiru!" A voice screamed in the darkness as suddenly a light appeared before Ahiru's outstretched arms._

_Ahiru's eyes widened with recognition as she heard the voice screaming out her name, she then called back to the voice she knew so well," Fakir!"_

_The light then flowed with feathers as though gaining strength from the very word she had cried out, she called out the name as it once again gave her strength lifting her out of the dungeon of clogs and wheels._

"_Fakir!"_

_As Ahiru followed going into the source of the light she flew towards its centre as she did the feathers flowed out on all sides of her and in front of her was the one person who saved her from the darkness. His face lit with recognition as he then suddenly reached his hand out to her she too then reached out her own hand and cried out his name as well,_

_"Ahiru!"_

"_Fakir!"_

_Her hand outstretched she grasped his hand as she was then pulled into a strong warm embrace feathers and paper floated all around making a heavenly atmosphere._

_Ahiru opened her eyes and asked with a small smile, "did you write my story for me?"_

_Fakir didn't open his eyes "Yeah," he answered._

"_Thank you…" she spoke softly._

As Ahiru saw the memory her eyes leaked with tears as suddenly all the pain ceased and then the wall cracked more and more. As Ahiru looked at the wall her heart overcome with emotion she whispered, "Fakir…" Then the walls completely smashed as she was bathed in a sea of memories finally remembering all that she had forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir still held Ahiru to himself still praying that she would be all right, then suddenly a sound caught his attention, looking up and around he could see that the lake of despair was beginning to disappear. He saw what he could only assume to be like pieces of glass that were glowing with a bright light. As Fakir looked at them he saw that they enveloped the scene making it look as though they'd been placed in a huge mirror. All around him he could see reflections of himself and Ahiru.

But as he looked closer he looked on in shock and surprise, as they were not reflections but recollections, memories of him and her together. He looked on at the scenery wide-eyed as he wondered out aloud, "could this mean that? -" However he was cut off when he felt Ahiru once more, he then noticed as she had stopped shuddering.

He stared down at her as she then started to stand up a little shakily on her legs her face down her arms at her sides, Fakir rose up with her as he watched her, waiting for what would happen next.

Ahiru had her face down as she slowly recovered her lost memories, she now remembered being Princess tutu, Mytho, Rue and … the story.

Looking up she stared at him with shock and realization in her eyes as she then uttered out his name, "Fakir…"

He looked at her in shock he didn't know whether he was dreaming now or truly awake for was it possible that she truly? But he was certain that this was real and as he was about to say something back. When he then saw something that shocked him.

Ahiru had tears in her eyes a sad expression on her face as she stared up at him.

"Ahiru, what's-!" Suddenly then once again she grabbed him as she buried her face in his chest, he could feel her tears soak into his jacket he was shocked by this sudden action and he blushed red a little. But before he could ask what was wrong she started to explain herself.

"I'm sorry!…I'm so sorry!" Ahiru cried as she held onto Fakir.

Fakir stared down at her confused, "What are you so sorry for?" He asked.

Ahiru shook her head as she then explained more still crying slightly, "I'm sorry for forgetting you! I'm sorry for leading you here and now… now you're trapped here… it's all my fault and now you hate me" She cried out clinging to him unable to meet his gaze.

Fakir looked down at her as she relayed her explanation to him, he looked at her slightly annoyed. Though it was true a little bit, there were some things that she had got very wrong. Holding her close he sighed slightly as he then spoke," you moron…"

Ahiru then stopped crying as she then smacked his back annoyance at his reply hoping for something at least a little kinder, "don't call me that! When right now I! –" She then stopped suddenly as she then felt Fakir's hands had moved from her back and had then grasped her face making her look at him. She looked at him her face in shock tears still staining her face and before she could say anything Fakir spoke instead. "Now listen to me, it is not entirely your fault, I'm the one who followed you, I chose this… and besides that I don't hate you."

Ahiru looked at him her eyes wide, he didn't hate her? Then what then?

Fakir paused he was now a little nervous professing what he really felt to her for he was unsure if she would return his feelings but after everything he felt it was right for her to know the truth blushing madly red he then gulped slightly before he started to speak once more, "besides I-" he paused again nervous once more.

Ahiru stared at him and his nervousness she then suddenly felt her heart beginning to beat faster but why though?

Fakir once again stared at her as he stared at her leaning his face closer to her he then began to speak once more unaware that the scenery around them was beginning to shine golden, "Ahiru what I feel is…"

Ahiru now had wide eyes 'this couldn't possibly be?' She asked herself.

"I-"

But then suddenly the world around them suddenly turned black so quickly there was no time to think, when a voice in the darkness uttered angrily; "I will not accept this!"

Then suddenly as this was said Fakir felt Ahiru's warmth disappear from his hands, he was immediately startled, what was going on!

Slowly an eerie blue light began to cover the scenery and all around him he could see that the mirrors had turned into an icy black colour as they showed himself with his confused shocked face.

"Fakir!"

It was Ahiru's voice turning around he then saw that she was struggling against someone who was holding her to them. He looked on in shock, then anger as he ran to stop whomever the stranger was and what he was attempting to do. But as he came in a meter of them he was suddenly thrown back off his feet as suddenly a black shadow appeared from nowhere.

Ahiru hearing the sudden impact turned and looked to see Fakir down on the floor she looked at him in shock and horror as she then called out hoping him all right, "Fakir!"

"Don't trouble yourself over that nuisance for now I am here…" The figure then turned Ahiru to face him she looked at him scared and startled. She had no idea what was going to happen.

The figure then placed his hand on her cheek as the other went to her back, he then spoke to her, his face coming closer to hers, and "I am the prince you will live happily ever after with"

Fakir got up painfully for whatever had thrown him off his feet was incredibly strong, opening his eyes he met a sight that shocked him inside and out. Before his eyes he saw Ahiru being kissed by none other than Fukorou.

Ahiru was in shock as she felt and saw what was happening before her eyes but before she could even react to struggle or to say anything she suddenly felt an icy pain in her heart that hurt and then suddenly with no warning the world faded to black.

Fakir stared at the sight but then suddenly rage overcame him. He then ran towards the two of them, "Stop it right now!" He was going to kill him.

Fukorou holding Ahiru now in his arms looked at Fakir as he came running towards them, he raised his eyebrows and then smiled at him in mockery.

Fakir seeing this clenched his fist together as he was about to land a punch on him when suddenly the shadow once again came back forming a dark shield around Fukorou throwing him back off his feet again like a rag doll.

Fukorou watched as Fakir lay on his back and heard a whisper from the shadow as it began to move to the ground and take on a physical form; it became a tall mass of black. Then from the darkness appeared a white hand with long nails. It touched Fukorou's skin caressing his cheek, "very good young prince… why do you not retire for this evening… while I deal with the pest…" a sweet haunting female voice spoke.

Fukorou smiled at the idea, "yes… I would like that…" he spoke as he then turned with Ahiru whose face had a sad pained expression. Fukorou looked down at her, his own face a little saddened he spoke to her gently and quietly, "let us go now Ahiru…" He spoke as he and she then started to disappear into a hole of darkness.

Fakir got up once more he was sick of being thrown away and being helpless, he looked up once more and saw as Fukorou and Ahiru started to both vanish. He was about to try and approach them once more when before him he saw a black figure. He looked at it with wide eyes as it turned around revealing a woman. The woman had no colour in any of her features her skin was deathly white while the dress she wore shimmered slightly in the darkness. It was the deepest black he had ever seen and her hair was long and flowing in a dark shade too that moved slightly to and throw. The woman was extremely beautiful but she was haunting for no living thing is purely black and white.

Suddenly then before Fakir could even move or speak the woman moved one of her deathly white hands out and in it appeared something that immediately flew towards him, it then smacked into his face.

Fakir then grasped his face as he felt that whatever it was deathly cold and it burned him badly he struggled to get whatever it was off of himself. But it was no use as the effects then flowed throughout his whole being, it hurt him badly.

Then suddenly it all at once ceased, as he looked at his hands he saw that they were covered in feathers, he touched his face and felt more feathers and then the more familiar beak that he was used to. Looking in the mirror shards that were around him he saw that he had been turned once more into 'Taka.'

He turned and stared at the woman who smiled at him as she then began to open out her arms out, Fakir looked at her defensively ready to fight if she tried anything, "what did you do to me?" He asked her in anger.

The woman smiled at him, "I have just done what I always do... only on a little higher level… you will not be able to tell of your feelings nor of who you truly are… for if you do…"

Fakir wondered what she was talking about when suddenly in the mirrors around him, he saw not him as Fakir, not Taka but instead a falcon. It had brown and white feathers but then when he looked into it's eyes he saw his familiar shade of dark green and immediately knew that it was himself.

He then looked down at his hands in shock and then saw all around him shadows that began to envelop him dragging his feet down. He looked at the woman with a mixture of fear and hate as he then screamed out "who are you?!"

The woman smiled at him as he nearly vanished as she answered him; "I am a witch…"

Then Fakir was overcome by the shadows as everything faded to darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The heart of glass

**Chapter 15: The heart of glass**

_Once upon a time there was a prince who was turned into a frog by a witch and who was enchanted not to be able to tell of his true self, one day he found a princess and fell in love. But yet how could a princess fall in love with an ugly toad?_

Fakir thrashed against the shadows as they engulfed him, he was both in panic and fear but more importantly determination to fight back. He wanted to beat that witch no matter how powerful she was. He wanted to beat Fukorou to a bloody pulp but most importantly he wanted to rescue Ahiru.

He thrashed harder against the shadows until he was practically screaming for them to set him free. But as he continued to thrash the once cold darkness suddenly began to feel warm.

"Fakir!"

A voice calling to him!

"Fakir!"

Who was it calling to him?

"Fakir, wake up you idiot!"

He suddenly then blinked his eyes to find the face of a very annoyed Uzuri who was holding his hands firmly as he had them outstretched in front of him as though he had been reaching for something.

He looked around him completely confused, he could see that he was once again in Uzuri's room; he felt underneath him the softness of his sleeping cushion. Was it all a dream?

"What's going on?" He asked himself utterly lost and confused.

Uzuri looked at him very annoyingly as she then told him, "well you were thrashing around like you had the plague just now and you woke me up with all your screaming! I don't know what the hell got into you and anyway… why are you wearing your mask?"

Fakir stared at her confused as Uzuri then let go of his hands and sat on the floor near his cushion waiting for his explanation with annoyed bored eyes.

"My mask?" He asked her.

Then reaching to touch his face he felt the familiar feathers around his forehead and cheeks and the all too familiar feel of his smooth blue and white beak. He then went to the sides of his face where he would feel the rough sharp edges that indicated where the sides of his mask were.

But as he touched the sides of his face he stopped frozen. He felt nothing! Wide-eyed he then started feeling frantically around the sides of his face for any traces of the mask but it was useless.

Uzuri watching Fakir and his odd behavior as he rubbed all over the sides of the face, she thought he looked incredibly ridiculous as she then asked him, "What are you doing?"

Fakir looked up at her his eyes full of sick and worry; "I can't feel the edges! I can't feel the mask!" He blurted out.

Uzuri looked at him thinking he was making a fuss over nothing as she then sighed and sat upon the cushion reaching her hands out to him. "Come here you weirdo." She told him.

Fakir looked at her annoyed as he then moved his own hands away from his face and let her feel. As Fakir watched her expressions he saw that she first looked annoyed but then as he felt her search his face he then saw she looked on confused and then shocked.

"What's going on here!" She asked him as she rubbed his face a little harder as though they would miraculously sprout from his feathery skin.

His face began to hurt from all the rubbing that he was receiving from her so he quickly batted her hands away from his face as he then said to her, "well whatever's going on I don't need you to rub my actual face off!"

Uzuri stared at him ignoring the insult she'd received from him. She was far more concerned about what was going on, "how did this happen?" She asked him shocked.

Fakir looked at her and then suddenly remembered the trial, Fukorou, the witch and her words "_I have just done what I always do only on a little higher level… you will not be able to tell of your feelings nor of who you truly are… for if you do…"_

"It was that witch…" He breathed out wide-eyed.

"Witch? What witch?" Uzuri asked him confused and annoyed.

Fakir then immediately then began to tell her all that had occurred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Fakir finished Uzuri stared at him with wide eyes.

There was silence in the room as Uzuri absorbed the information and then spoke her thoughts, "so you can't tell anyone what you feel or who you are at all?" She asked him disbelieving.

Fakir nodded as he clenched his fist upon the cushion feeling helpless and angry in the state not being able to return to his true form.

Uzuri seeing Fakir clench his fist looked at him sympathetically but then suddenly this stopped as she then suddenly then said with great annoyance, "Well why didn't you tell her when you had the chance!"

Fakir then looked up at her startled, "what?" He asked her.

Uzuri looked at him annoyed "well why didn't you tell Ahiru who you really were? And did you even begin to say what you really feel!"

Fakir stared at her and then looked down at the cushion, 'why didn't he tell her?' That was a question though that he was then at that moment too ashamed to even answer.

Uzuri seeing that she wasn't get any answers from him then tried to think of the matters that were right then at hand, "I mean there's no way that it could be her…"

Fakir then looked up at her, "her? What do you mean her?" He asked her.

Uzuri looked up at him, "do you remember the legend I told you about the witch and the seven birds?" She asked him.

Fakir looked baffled at her a moment but then nodded as he then remembered the tale that she had told him so long ago.

"She's the only one who could do something like this… but that's impossible! I mean she'd have to be over nine hundred years old how could she possibly be alive!" Uzuri echoed baffled.

Fakir then thought back and how he had seen the woman, to him at that time she didn't seem to be alive, but then again she didn't even seem like a ghost so what word's could he describe her as?

"She seemed more like a shadow…" Fakir spoke out quietly.

Uzuri looked up as Fakir spoke, "shadow?" She asked.

Fakir didn't reply though as right now he was now more concerned about Ahiru, he started to shift from his cushion but he was stopped when Uzuri then started to say something again, "so it's happening again?" She asked seemingly no one.

As Fakir got up he looked at her as he was then about to ask what she was talking about, when suddenly a sound of a huge crash came as they then felt the whole earth and ground begin to shudder like an enormous earthquake. They both collapsed onto their knees from the enormous ominous pressure that could be felt all around. It caused them both severe headaches. It then suddenly stopped; they were quiet for a few moments as they recovered from the shock.

They both then got up slowly as they both looked around the room, there didn't seem to be anything that had changed or morphed in anyway. The room was still the same that left them completely confused.

"What was that!" Uzuri asked in utter bewilderment.

Fakir didn't know but as he stared around himself he was then suddenly then drawn to the window where he could see something odd outside. He then stared walking to the balcony, walking outside he stared at the landscape in shock.

Uzuri had stared at him as he walked there, "what's wrong with you now?" She asked him as she then too made it outside and looked at the landscape. It chilled her to pieces as well.

For what should have been the normal night sky with the view of the night sky had been completely absorbed in darkness there was no light anywhere. There were no stars, no moon, no glittering city landscape or even the gleam of the green trees. It looked like the whole place had been moved into a clean black slate.

Fakir looked at everything wide-eyed, "what is going on?" He asked in shock.

Uzuri stared at the black sea of nothingness as she then began to speak; "it's Aoife's curse…"

Fakir looked at her baffled but before he could even speak he suddenly heard something from behind them, Uzuri then turned as well hearing the sound of the door crashing down.

As the two of them looked on they saw something that looked like a giant mirror floating seemingly in mid air. It twirled around and around in a circle and shocking as this was, it wasn't the mirror though that shocked them. It was what was inside it.

Inside the mirrors surface was Pi-kokku as she looked at them with a terrified face banging the very surface of the mirror seemingly to be shouting at the two of them. As Fakir and Uzuri stared at it in shock the mirror suddenly then just faded seemingly into nothing.

After a few quiet seconds Uzuri getting her act together then spoke, "well that proves it, I believe you now," she spoke as she then went to her bed as she then rummaged around in a drawer.

Fakir then breaking out of his shock phase then looked at Uzuri as she was rummaging, "do you really think I'd be making something like this up!" He asked her angry.

Uzuri turned her head clearly irritated, "I really don't think we need an argument right now do we?" She asked him sarcastically.

Fakir stared at her but then looked away he then headed towards the doorway, she'd been wasting valuable time when he should be off now at full speed and off rescuing Ahiru and beating anything or anyone in his way, whether they were mirror or not.

But as he walked to the smashed door though something crashed into him that made him fall backwards onto his back. "Oww what the hell was that!" He moaned as he looked at what had hit him. In surprise he saw that it was once again the same mysterious young girl who had blushing cheeks and the braided brown hair. She rubbed her head painfully as she looked up at him. He couldn't tell though if she was actually blushing or whether it was just a skin condition she had. She always seemed to be blushing.

Uzuri who had finally found what she was looking for looked over her bed to see what was going on, she looked surprised as she then began to speak, "Komadori? What are you doing here?"

Fakir turned to look at Uzuri then back at the girl, "Komadori?" He asked her.

Komadori who looked at Fakir her face looking fearful then looked over him to Uzuri who stared waiting for what she would say. Komadori then began to speak though a little hesitant at first, "Uzuri something horrible has happened everyone in the castles disappearing I can't even find my brother!" She cried truly frightened.

Uzuri stared at her wide-eyed Fakir looked at the girl; he saw that she was extremely frightened so he then pulled her up with him. She looked at him and blinked a little before turning her face down and uttered quietly, "thank you…"

Seeing that she was then all right, he went to see what was happening outside the room. Uzuri however watched as he went out as she then cried out to him, "what're you doing you idiot!"

However Fakir had already made it to the outside of the room and was now standing outside in the corridor where he looked on in horror.

Looking he saw that the corridor that once had red carpeting and white walls was being taken over by glass. The darkness that could be seen through the clear cold surface revealed below them mirrors that were floating around with more people trapped inside them.

Mesmerized by the awful sight that was before him, he didn't notice a mirror that was approaching him from behind. It came nearer and nearer behind him, it then began to spin faster and faster at high speed ready to drag him into the same reflective prison that it had done to so many others. Uzuri came out of her room followed by Komadori who squeaked in fright while Uzuri on the hand looked wide-eyed at the horrible contraption, she shouted to him, "look out behind you! Idiot!"

Fakir then immediately turned around seeing the mirror that was now practically just a foot away from him moving at him incredible speed, he stared on in shock his mind devoid of any thought. Then suddenly he was pushed out of the way by someone he landed against the corridor wall painfully. The mirror was then suddenly smashed to pieces, as someone appeared a sword in his hand.

Fakir opened his eyes painfully, 'what is it with things and people pushing into me?' He asked himself completely annoyed but then he was far more surprised at the person he saw who had pushed him out of the way. It was Aotoa!

He stared at him in disbelief, then suddenly he heard Uzuri and Komadori appear from the corridor he then turned to see the scene that was unfolding. Uzuri looked on in disbelief for before her standing with a sword in his hand with a face of great determination was Ouma. Komadori rushed at him, she hugged him tightly her eyes in tears relieved at the safety of her big brother. Ouma hugged her back affectionately looking strong and noble. Uzuri had never seen him look this way before and said aloud softly, "Ouma?" Questioningly.

Ouma turned to look at her and detached his little sister from him gently and faced Uzuri as he stared at her. But as he walked over to her the determined look fell away with the sword to be replaced by his usual goofy happy face he so often gave her as he wrapped his arms around her and proceeded to rub her cheek. Uzuri felt completely deflated as he then began to speak to her, "Oh Uzuri, Uzuri I looked all over for you my darling!" He called out happily like a lovesick kitten.

Uzuri completely annoyed then spoke to him, "Ouma… please this is not the time for this…." Restraining herself from hitting him on the head with her umbrella for making a right fool of himself and her at that moment in time.

Fakir seeing the usual love-hate relationship between Uzuri and Ouma simply then turned back to Aotoa who too was beginning to open his eyes from the sudden impact. He looked at Fakir, he wondered if he would recognize him in his current form as Taka or if he would be exactly like Ahiru. Mistaking him as someone different altogether.

Aotoa studied him moving his glasses slightly as though trying to decide something, when suddenly realization came into his eyes, "Fakir?" He asked shocked.

Fakir couldn't believe that Aotoa had recognized him.

He then started to poke his feathered face like a test subject as he then got up and started to look around him like a curious monkey with his hand under his chin moving around and around in an irritating circle.

Fakir was growing incredibly annoyed at Aotoa and then as he continued to look around him with his odd pokes and looks he then cried out loudly, "will you cut that out! I'm not some circus attraction!"

Aotoa then stopping his looks as Fakir batted him away he looked at him smugly with the ever so irritating look of his, "yes it's definitely you alright! Not many people have your range of temper," he mocked.

Fakir growled as he got up and dusted himself ignoring Aotoa's continuing curious gaze, "I see that you've certainly been transformed, how has this exactly come to pass?" He asked him.

Fakir looked at him annoyed this was not the time for explanations! He then simply started to walk back in the direction where Ouma was still holding Uzuri as he carried on up the corridor suddenly he then he heard from behind him Uzuri, "where do you think you're going?"

Fakir turned to look at her irritated "what do you think! I have to rescue Ahiru!" He shouted at her.

Everyone and everything had been delaying him and right now he was impatient to get to Ahiru and get her out of Fukorou's clutches as fast as he could.

All the people in the room at that moment had stopped what they were doing as they all turned and looked at Fakir. Uzuri looked at him as though he was mad as she detached herself from Ouma and held Fakir's sword in her hands, "And how do you expect to do that on your own? And also with no weapon?" She asked him.

Fakir stopped and then looked at everyone he couldn't see at all how they could help him. They were all so strange and he was sure that not any of them knew properly how to fight, if any of them knew at all. Which he doubted gazing at all of them but at least he had experience and he could do it on his own and with Lohengrin. He walked over to Uzuri to take his sword from her. However before he could do that she pulled away from him her sword in her hands, "I'm not going to let you do this on your own!" She told him reading his thoughts.

Fakir looked at her disgruntled; "you don't even know how to fight!" He told her which was directed practically aimed at everyone in the room.

Uzuri raised her eyebrows at this and then smirked thinking that was a pathetic excuse; "does that matter? All we have to do is just make it up as we go along!" She told him smiling.

Fakir looked her disbelieving how could she treat this like some kind of game!

Then Aotoa came walking up to them a smirk on his lips, "also I thought you had given up your sword to fight in exchange for writing so… you're not exactly up to scratch either you know!" He told him, for though Aotoa wasn't built for combat he was fascinated about learning more about this strange land.

Ouma then came up behind these two as he then began to speak, a hand on Uzuri's shoulder, "you can't leave me out of this either because wherever my honey's going, I have to go too!" He spoke happily the goofy look still on his face.

Then as he finished Komadori then came last she looked at Fakir a little frightened from his harshness but she was determined. She had her own unique and special reasons for helping, "I'm going too! I know I might get in the way but…I'm still going anyway!" She told him as fiercely as she could muster.

Fakir looked at everyone as they ganged up on him, he looked at everyone disgruntled but Uzuri held his sword out to him, "I think you'd better take us with you, otherwise you'll never rescue her," Uzuri said mockingly with a smile.

Fakir looked at the sword and then back at everyone, sighing he then took it for now whether he liked it or not he had allies. Whether they were all weird or not he wouldn't be able to stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group all traveled together they had past many other corridors sometimes seeing mirrors in huge hordes like soldiers as all of them had occupants. But none of them dared to break the mirrors apart for fear of also destroying the very people themselves, so sneaking around was their only option and only to fight mirrors that were empty. The scenery of the castle seemed to be different everywhere for some parts seemed to be normal while others were beginning to turn into glass. This made them have to avoid certain areas for fear of the glass collapsing.

None of them knew exactly where to go for outside the whole place had been turned into a dark nothingness and everyone agreed that Ahiru wouldn't be in her bedroom after witnessing the powers they'd seen so far so Aotoa had suggested the library.

Everyone had frowned at this idea thinking that would be the last place that Ahiru would be in. But Aotoa had continued to say that it was the best place for research on the witch and he added. "I am still very much interested in the history of this place and it should be a great place for research!" Everyone had been very quiet during this explanation but because they had nowhere else to think of, that was the only place that seemed reasonable to look for help.

Finally then as they rounded on the stairs they came to the corridor where the library doors were the area seemed to be normal for there was no sign of any glass or horrible floating mirrors, so quickly the group went to the huge doors.

Aotoa was practically grinning with excitement as he stared at the doors wondering what forbidden knowledge lay beyond them, "I can't believe I didn't come until now!" He said excitedly.

This then also brought up a point to Fakir as he left Ouma to open the door, "how did you get here in the first place?" he asked him.

Aotoa grinned as he then turned to look at Uzuri who was continuing to try and open the door, "I followed her while she was unaware and I found out some very interesting secrets…" he spoke but before he could continue a sound echoed behind them.

It was the sound of some kind of moaning, everyone turned around and then saw none other than Ahiru and Uzuri's father. But there was something wrong with him, as he seemed to sway to and fro slightly.

Fakir was then immediately on guard but Uzuri looked at her father wondering what was wrong with him. She then walked over to him her umbrella in her hand as she then bent her head slightly trying to see his face, "dad?"

Then her father lifted his face up but what she saw and everyone else made them all jump back as suddenly then the wall behind the king disappeared and revealed more people who were in the same condition that the king was now. They were all gathering a few meters away.

His entire his face was flat and had black lines that made joints showing where his eyes nose and mouth connected making it look like his face had been turned into a strange abstract painting. The lines then continued to the rest of his body as it was turned flat and it seemed to shine slightly making it seem as though he'd been turned into glass.

Everyone looked on in shock and horror at the scene as did Uzuri who watched as some shards of glass came seemingly from nowhere creating a sword in her father's flat glassed hand, he moved it in to strike her.

"Uzuri!" Ouma cried out clearly distressed.

But Uzuri had reacted getting out her umbrella she had reacted more quickly then her father and had pierced her father in his flat-glassed stomach a sound of shattering glass could be heard as Uzuri struck it through making him shatter.

Everyone watched in shock at what she had done, Fakir especially he was surprised that she could use such an everyday item like a real weapon.

Uzuri had blinked at what she had done but she felt an overwhelming surge of power as she felt incredibly triumphant as she stared at what she had done smiling making a slight joke. "Well I always thought dad was batty but I never considered he'd actually fall apart!"

At this everyone wasn't sure if she'd gone mad or was insane but Uzuri knew it wasn't over though as the other hordes of glass soldiers came walking slowly over to her all of them armed with swords, daggers and various other weapons.

"Well looks like we have more wanting to be recycled!" She smiled clearly pumped.

But behind her she hadn't noticed though that the soldier of her father had re-gathered himself and was now twice as big as he was before and was about to bring his sword down upon her head.

"Uzuri!" Fakir called out to her.

Uzuri then turned around and watched in horror as she then saw the sword coming down upon her, she gasped in horror as she braced herself with her arms in front of her face awaiting the pain.

Suddenly then there was a slight rush as she felt herself being pushed out of the way and then a slashing sound and a cry of pain, opening her eyes she saw that Ouma had taken the blade to his shoulder and a little bit to his head.

"Big brother!" Komadori cried out in horror at seeing her brother in pain that she immediately began to run to help her wounded brother. Fakir and Aotoa also then began to run towards them.

"Don't!" Ouma shouted to them, they stopped in their tracks as Ouma began to gather himself carefully and painfully over Uzuri who looked at him her eyes wide and filling with tears.

He smiled at her though he was in pain; a trickle of blood came down the side of his face.

"Why… why did you do that!" She asked him feeling guilt pain and sadness all at once.

He laughed slightly as he answered her, "because I promised to always be there to protect you remember?"

The huge monster of the king then suddenly came behind Ouma, she looked at it with wide eyes, it once again lifted it's sword down to strike the two of them but before it could do this Ouma had moved more quickly striking it's head away.

He landed on the ground, Uzuri who had quickly got up tears in her eyes as she hugged him as he fell down slightly she then told him angrily, "just stop it you idiot! Don't do anything reckless I'll-"

Before anything else could be said Ouma kissed her stopping her from going on. She looked at him stunned as she felt his soft trembling lips on her own. He then detached himself slowly as he then spoke, "there's no time for more talking now, you have to help Taka rescue Ahiru, you help open the doors and do what you can, I'll stay behind and try to delay these guys alright?" He asked her.

She looked at him wanting to try and stop him but knew it was useless. Letting go of him she then backed away from him getting up a little shakily seeing the other monsters coming closer she began to walk back to the others but before she walked all the way she then said to him, "just make sure you don't die okay!"

With that she then ran to the others who were all watching her as she then began to try and open the doors, Fakir was completely caught off by the change Uzuri had gone under. She had always been in the past been very arrogant and cool-headed but now she was the complete opposite.

She sniffed a little as she tried to regain some of her composure looking at the others she then said angrily, "well are you going to stare at me or you going to help me open this door!" She asked them all angrily.

Fakir seeing what she meant immediately stopped staring and then went to open the doors, Aotoa too who had watched and realizing the sacrifice that Ouma was performing for them. Komadori however looked back her brother then back to the others, "what about big brother!" She asked worried.

Uzuri looked at her with upset eyes as she then closed them and told Komadori, "he's going to delay them and give us more time… he'll join us later okay?" She told her.

Komadori looked worried as she looked back to her brother who was proceeding to fight against the glass monsters, he looked as though he was struggling slightly but he was managing to keep them back.

Komadori nodded at her big brother inspired by his courageousness as she went to the door and proceeded to try and help her friends open the door.

The door was extremely hard to push open and it seemed as though it would never open, the sounds of the fighting was beginning to get closer and closer as Ouma began to get tired fighting creatures that could reassemble and gather up when least expected.

Fakir felt like everything was going really badly and he thought it wouldn't be surprising if they did lose, for what could one prince do against all those soldiers? But this then made him remember when Ahiru had faced the ravens and he couldn't do anything to help her. He wasn't going to let the story be the same again for after all he wasn't the tragic knight anymore! He was himself and he could face anything that the witch, Fukorou or anyone sent his way!

Then suddenly as though recognizing this show of strength the doors then suddenly opened, everyone looked on in surprise and relief. But they remembered their situation and looked behind to see a few monsters coming towards them quickly.

All of them then quickly ran through the doors revealing the darkened corridors of the library and it's many tall aisles of books.

The doors then suddenly began to quickly shut, Uzuri looked behind her in horror back at the battling scene with Ouma still battling the glassed creatures she then started to run back. But the doors shut more quickly then she could run, as they slammed shut, she then smacked the doors with her fists incredibly upset leaving her fiancée on the other side, all alone.

"Oh, you idiot! You idiot!" She shouted at the door angry and upset that Ouma hadn't made it with them.

The others looked at her all of them with mixed expressions, Komadori was crying in her hands upset both at letting down her big brother but also at Uzuri's pain. Aotoa looked on in shame thinking it was his fault for he was the one who suggested that they all go to the library. Fakir however was in a mixture of the two as he understood Uzuri's pain and helplessness but he was angrier with himself that he hadn't been able to help Ouma fight back or even leave the door open. He hated being so helpless!

Suddenly then he heard wings, turning around suddenly he saw a black bird with red glittering eyes as it stared at him and the others curiously. It was a Raven.

Fakir looked at in shock and then anger as he then drew out his sword and ran towards it, "damn you! You witch!" He cried out in anger.

Uzuri and the others then suddenly turned around in surprise as they saw what Fakir was about to do. However as Uzuri saw the raven she suddenly stopped and looked in horror she then screamed, "Fakir no!"

Suddenly then distracted Fakir, the raven had then flew over his sword and had flown over to Uzuri who had her arms outstretched as it flew to her, landing in a hurry as it was then hugged tightly.

Fakir turned to look at her shocked at the sight he was seeing, Uzuri holding a raven, "what are you doing that's the witch!" He said angrily as he walked over with his sword in his hands.

Uzuri looked at him angrily in disbelief as she then shouted back to him, "what are you talking about! This is grandma Karasu you idiot!"

Fakir blinked in utter shock, that horrible black bird she was holding onto was that gentle old woman he'd met two days ago! "That can't be her!" He said in disbelief.

Uzuri looked at him even more angrily, "you're just like the others aren't you! You just judge on symbolism just because she's a raven you automatically say she's bad because of what she represents!" She asked him in spite.

Fakir stared at her 'represents?' He thought to himself, he then thought back to the trial of the heart and remembered what Fukorou had said, "she's the only one who's ever accepted me for who I am… despite what I represent."

Fakir looked on this time he was caught up in shame and guilt as he then looked at himself as he then remembered that he too at that moment was a bird. But there was something wrong though for Grandma Karasu was Uzuri's godmother so logically she should have a bird form like him, "why isn't she like me though?" He asked.

Uzuri looked at him then back at her godmother, she still frowned a little bit not wanting to answer the question but her godmother looked at her goddaughter with her red kind eyes in a gesture to say it was all right for her to tell him.

Uzuri then looked at him and Aotoa and Komadori as she then began to tell them why. "Grandma lost her mask… we don't know what happened to it but because of the curse if you don't wear a mask, if you show your true face to the sunlight your turned into a bird…"

Fakir stared at this and this then proceeded to another question, "what does the mask do though?"

Uzuri then turned her face away; "it preserves the human form in the sunlight, it makes sure that you can at least be half of what you truly are, but if it's not there. If you don't wear it for some part of the day then you can never be your true self in the daylight."

Fakir stared at this so this was why he had to become 'Taka?'

Uzuri then spoke a little more, "because this country judges on what kind of bird you are it can often lead to hateful prejudice like grandma suffers and what I use to suffer… because do you know what the quail represents?" She asked him.

Fakir shook his head slightly.

Uzuri then smiled sarcastically, "it represents poverty and courage… which is why I was often called the brave peasant girl… they said I wasn't born to be royalty."

Fakir stared at this, as did Aotoa. Komadori looked away though in shame as what she too represented had a dreadful meaning.

"Ahiru however… she's special because she's a duck, she represents happiness and she certainly knows how to bring it," she laughed as she then removed her arms from around her grandma who then settled herself upon a table.

"But she'll someday become a swan and because of that she represents the very bird that is associated with love itself…" she then paused as she then took a breath. She then spoke again revealing a horrible fact, "a swan is born once every three hundred years, believed to be the reincarnation of Fidel herself but in every case that one's been born they all died under mysterious circumstances."

Fakir then looked at her wide-eyed, "what do you mean mysterious?" He asked her.

Uzuri didn't look at him as he asked this, "I don't know… there have only been two others before Ahiru so nobody knows precisely... for all accounts of the incident disappear…"

This then made Fakir extremely worried as he thought about what might happen to her but Uzuri finished whatever he might be thinking, "I think that if this is Aoife, then she's probably going to kill my sister…" she finished bitterly.

Fakir shook his head at this, "No… I won't let her! I'm not going to let that happen!" He said angrily.

Suddenly then Grandma Karasu began to caw as she then suddenly began to indicate something to them, everyone turned to her as underneath her appeared Uzura who looked at everyone in her usual innocent curiosity, " Fakir! Uzuri!" She cried happily as she continued to bang on her drums walking towards them.

Fakir gazed at Uzura who had walked over to Uzuri seeing that she was upset, "why is Uzuri so sad zura?" She asked her.

Uzuri looked at her and let out a little sad sarcastic laugh; "because we don't know where Ahiru is…" she was too tired to be dealing with Uzura's irritating nature.

Uzura then turned her head to the side in a questioning manner, "you don't know zura?" She asked as she then turned to Fakir.

Fakir shook his head no sadly.

Uzura though banged her drums happily; "I know where she is zura!" She said aloud happily.

It was then that everyone looked at her in surprise especially Fakir and Uzuri.

Fakir then immediately kneeled down to her level his hands on Uzura's small shoulders, "where is she Uzura!" Determination shining in his eyes.

"I'll show you zura!" She said happily as she then ran down some aisles Fakir ran close behind her followed by Uzuri then Aotoa who held Komadori's hand so she wouldn't fall behind. Grandma Karasu flew over them as she watched their progress.

Uzura ran down a few corridors first going left then right then left and then another left as they reached an aisle that then led to a wall. A dead-end.

Fakir looked at the wall baffled, "what do we do here?"

Uzura then walked to the wall and bent down as she pressed a certain brick that then suddenly shone brightly, the wall then suddenly held a portal that was shimmering white and black with other colours. It was like a surface of a lake deep and foreboding.

Fakir stared at this wide-eyed, then gradually as everyone else arrived Uzura began to speak, "Grandma Karasu made it zura, it'll take you to Ahiru zura!"

Fakir looked at the portal and then back at everyone else they all looked at the portal with uncertainty but as Fakir nodded to them, they nodded back knowing that they all had to go.

Fakir bent down to Uzura and hugged her, "thank you Uzura…"

He then got back up as he then walked into the portal quickly followed by the others it then disappeared on itself like a drop of water. Uzura looked at it with wide-eyes.

As Fakir appeared from the portal feeling light in some ways, he stared at the scenery that was around him. The ground seemed to be green grass fresh and vibrant with a few trees around them but there was no sky as Fakir looked up. Instead there was only black. However how light was there he couldn't tell, walking forward though he felt he could hear water and "…music?" He asked.

He then walked forwards through the trees and bushes.

Uzuri, Aotoa and Komadori then appeared from the portal, they looked around themselves just as confused as Fakir had been at the scenery. But they could all hear movement in the bushes and knew that it must be Fakir.

"Wait for us you moron!" Uzuri called after him.

Komadori watched as Uzuri vanished into the bushes, "do they always argue?" She asked Aotoa.

He watched as Uzuri followed Fakir blindly and only sighed as he replied; "it seems so…" he spoke as he then guided Komadori alongside him.

Fakir pushed the very bushes that came in his way back getting closer and closer to the music that he could hear as well as the water. Then as he got closer he then burst through the last bush and looked wide-eyed at the scene that was occurring before him.

Uzuri then emerged from the bushes as she looked at him angrily she then started to talk to him angrily "You could have waited you know you…!"

Then behind her came Aotoa and Komadori who then too looked at the scene.

Before all of them on the surface of a vast lake a little island stood with a giant crab apple tree that gently dropped bright pink petals. But on the surface of the water were Ahiru and Fukorou who were dancing together in a pas de deux of the spectre of the rose.

Fukorou led Ahiru possessively in the dance her expression was sad and her eyes were empty devoid of emotion or light revealing her to be in a trance. As she kept dancing her dress had been transformed. For what was once golden and red with a beautiful white was now the complete opposite. Her dress was now more ragged with a mixture of blacks greys and whites which looked like she were preparing for a funeral.

Fakir stared at her as she continued to dance. The sight of it seemed to be heartbreaking to him while Fukorou however smiled warmly which made him stare at him angrily. He walked closer to the lake as he then shouted out to Fukorou, "Stop what you're doing right now!"

Fukorou then stopped along with Ahiru slowly his hands holding hers as he had his eyes closed his face still smiling he then began to speak, "and what exactly do you want servant?" He asked him.

Fakir glared at him angrily.

Then Fukorou guided Ahiru over nearer to him as he then gathered her face in his hands as he guided it nearer to his almost in a kiss. Ahiru looked as though she was nearly blushing but her face was saddened in expression.

Fakir's eyes widened.

Fukorou grinned at him at him as he then asked mockingly, "is this what you want?" as though threatening to do it once more.

As Fukorou did this Fakir looked at him scowling his rage boiling over to the point where he wanted to run across the lake and cut him through there and then.

Uzuri couldn't believe what she was seeing before her eyes, that the boy she was now looking at once played so innocently with her little sister. She too began to look at him angrily.

Aotoa too looked on at the scene his face unhappy at what he saw but then he felt Komadori next to him who held onto his hand a little tighter as she looked away a sad expression on her face, he looked at her concerned.

Fakir was about to say something more when suddenly Uzuri then spoke, "Fukorou release my sister immediately!" She declared.

Fukorou looked at her his eyes in contempt of her as he continued to stare at Ahiru, "and why should I do that?… You peasant?" He asked her mockingly.

Uzuri's hand tightened around her umbrella, "Fukorou don't you dare push me!" She spoke angrily.

Fakir then turned and looked at Uzuri wondering what on earth she'd do.

His smile simply increased as he then continued, "and what happens if I do? You speak nobly and proud when you couldn't even protect yourself or your fiancée..."

Uzuri's face grew angrier as she then started to walk nearer to the lake Fakir watched her his eyes wide.

As she continued to walk on, Fukorou then spoke once more, "you couldn't even keep your promise to your own dying mother… and you can't even protect your own sister."

It was then that Uzuri had completely lost control as she suddenly rushed across the lake at full speed in a fit of rage.

Fakir stared at her as she had her umbrella raised, he suddenly then knew what she was going to do, "Uzuri don't!" He shouted to her he then ran onto the surface of the lake to stop her.

However it was too late as she rushed at her target, Fukorou though calmly and coolly pushed Ahiru away as Uzuri rushed at him he opened his arms out wide his face in a huge evil smile.

Uzuri shocked at this gesture looked on in rage as she then smashed her umbrella through Fukorou's chest. Fakir stopped dead as he gazed at the sight. The whole room was in silence as the music faded to nothing and everyone stared at the horrific sight.

But then instead of blood appearing or anything gruesome Fukorou's entire body then suddenly started to crack and splinter like glass.

Uzuri stared at what was happening as she then asked scared, "what is-!" But before anything more could be said he then suddenly exploded with a huge red light that enveloped the whole scene making everything fall apart.

Red fragments rang out everywhere as they enveloped everyone and everything into a sea of glittering red and gold that blinded everything, they all screamed as they were pulled into this whirlwind of coloured fragments. Fakir reached his hand out to Ahiru who only looked at him sadly as the world faded to white.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The tears of a prince

**Chapter 16: The tears of a prince**

_Once upon a time there was a young prince who no one loved, his family the servants even the people hated him. The young prince always searched for someone who would give him comfort and light, but yet how could the prince do this? When he himself was the living incarnation of death._

Fakir murmured slightly from the depths of his unconsciousness, he opened his eyes slowly and warily seeing red windows that reflected his tired bird self. He blinked as he saw his reflection but then as he watched on, in a flash it all came back to him, Fukorou being blown apart, Uzuri and her umbrella and then… "Ahiru." He spoke as he then lifted himself onto his legs.

He looked around himself as he finally managed to stand up straight he saw that he was in some kind of cavern made of red glass or crystal that glowed slightly in a steady rhythm like a "heartbeat?" For as he listened he could definitely hear something like it, and he stared at the walls he realized then it was moving in time with the beat.

"What is this?" He asked himself, suddenly then behind him he could hear groaning, looking he then saw Uzuri Aotoa and Komadori altogether on the glassy floor.

He watched them as they all then started to wake up, "What the hell happened?" Uzuri asked herself as she woke up rubbing her head that ached slightly.

Aotoa then woke up his hand on Komadori's "weren't we in a explosion?" He then noticed his hand as he blushed and then removed it quickly feeling a little foolish. Komadori then started to stir as well as she then opened her eyes and looked at the scenery a look of awe was in her eyes.

Uzuri after easing her headache looked at the scenery, Komadori looked at it confused, "where is this?" She asked.

Aotoa looked at it as well after hearing Uzuri, he was just as confused as the rest were but then a thought occurred to him, "did the explosion bring us here?"

Fakir then seeing that everyone was alright and they were just as confused as him walked closer to one of the walls as he then reached his feathered hand out to touch the surface. It was surprisingly warm and tingled slightly. As he gazed surprised there was suddenly a huge thump in the beating rhythm that he could hear that made the whole area shudder. This made everyone shake slightly as they felt the tremor, "now what's going on!" Uzuri asked surprised and a little nervous at the shake.

But then as Fakir kept his hand on the wall a voice suddenly rung out around them of a sad child. A boy who then cried, "I am an owl… an owl…"

"An owl?" Fakir asked confused by the voice and the tremor that had occurred.

"What's wrong with an owl?" Aotoa asked utterly baffled, Komadori looked confused herself, but then she looked wide-eyed as she realized something "is this Fukorou's heart?" She asked.

Everyone then suddenly looked at her wide-eyed in utter surprise at the idea.

"Heart?" Fakir asked.

Then as he spoke the wall that he was touching suddenly disappeared from beneath his hand he looked back then as he jumped back in surprise a passageway was then revealed, it looked dark and foreboding.

Everyone else had also seen the strange passageway appear and they all looked just as confused, "are we supposed to go through there?" Uzuri asked disliking going down somewhere so dark.

Fakir stared at the passageway, then looked at everyone else as he looked beyond them for any other signs of doorways but found none. "Well there doesn't seem to be anything else we can do is there?" He stated.

Uzuri blinked at him but then looked at him annoyed as she looked away, hating feeling lesser.

Aotoa looked at the doorway and then spoke trying to give everyone else confidence as he then smiled; "well since this is our only doorway we should press on forwards after all we've survived everything else so far, so we should make it to the end of the story!"

Uzuri and Fakir looked at him oddly, Uzuri then spoke a little annoyed by him, "whoever said this is a story?" She asked.

Aotoa didn't reply as he then walked forwards with his usual smug look as he then neared the entrance, "well that's one of the secrets that I've discovered which I'll tell if we all walk through."

Uzuri looked at him bored but before she could even speak Komadori had rushed through the passageway rushing past Aotoa. Everyone looked on in surprise at Komadori's sudden rush but then all of them seeing this rushed in after her, "Komadori! Wait a minute!" Uzuri cried as she then went in next, Aotoa then rushed in panic, after them seeing Komadori's gesture. Fakir watched after them as he too then disappeared into the darkness. The passageway sealed up after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir walked through the darkness unable to see anything, it felt cold where he was, but he couldn't understand why it was so cold. He rushed on forwards trying to catch up to everyone else but as he rushed suddenly the corridors around him suddenly shone with a white light. It made him stop as he shielded his eyes, the light was unbelievably strong and then as quickly as it came it died down a little making it enough so he could see white reflected in the passage.

"What was-" he began to ask but then he stopped as he saw in the various refracted fragments an image of a little boy wearing a red and white striped T-shirt with light blue shorts, he looked lost and alone. As Fakir looked harder he then saw the familiar blonde and white hair as well as those red eyes that not long ago had stared at him with the utter most contempt. It was Fukorou, a young Fukorou.

Fakir looked on wide-eyed in shock but then suddenly he heard once again the young male voice that he guessed was Fukorou's as it then started to recall past events.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Why do they always look at me like that?" Fukorou asked himself._

_For he stood in the corridor his hand on the wall as he watched the servants in their many bird forms as they looked at him with eyes that reflected a sadness and as he looked at a few others they looked at him with something that he couldn't quite put a finger to. But whatever it was it made him hide behind the many marble statues that stood around._

"_What have I done wrong?" He asked once again, but there was no one to answer that question to him._

_He was now walking down another corridor that he knew would soon lead him outside into the gardens that shone with the most brilliant and beautiful light that comforted him a little in some ways. He smiled at the thought._

_But as he approached the doorway he then saw that his own three older brothers blocked it, all of them looking at him with harsh eyes. His smile immediately dropped as he looked at them._

_His youngest eldest brother Kuroi then began to speak, "so then murderer what're you doing here." He asked him mockingly._

_Fukorou looked confused at this word, "why do you call me a murderer?" He asked confused._

_His brothers then all looked at him with a scoff in their eyes, "because that's what you are!" They all gestured together._

_Fukorou continued to look confused at the gesture he had been given; he was only five years old at the time and couldn't understand why his brothers taunted him so, "what is a murderer." He asked them all hoping that if he at least understood the meaning of the word then he might be able to make it better._

_It was then his 3rd eldest brother shijuukara answered him, "It means to kill someone in hatred and evil…you know why mother isn't here?" He then asked him._

_Fukorou shook his head dreading the answer that was going to be revealed to him, "you murdered her!" His brother said to him angrily._

_Fukorou looked at him wide-eyed as he then gazed upon everyone else. He was in shock, he knew his mother was never there but he was told that she died a long time ago he couldn't have killed her! "That's not true!" He shouted at them._

_It was then his eldest brother Washi shook his head as he then told him with his eyes dark and cold, "it's the truth… she died bringing you to the world… because you are the owl!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir looked at the memory in shock but as he did so the whole scene suddenly changed again as he found himself in another chamber. This one seemed to be more vibrant filled with very bright colours of pinks and greens and a very bright shade of yellow. "Another memory?" He asked.

"It seems so…" Fakir then turned around and saw Aotoa who had begun to approach him appearing from seemingly nowhere, he looked cold and serious as he approached Fakir.

But before anything else could be said the memory that was so vibrant and beautiful began to play out its tale to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was always so called for me… I killed mother just by being born. I was a plague because I am an owl… which means I'm a monster doesn't it?_

_It was then I understood why that no one would look at me in the eye. The reason why my own brothers picked on me so much… because I'd taken mother… even father seems to think the same._

_I've been trying though. I've been trying so hard to prove I'm not like that. I've been studying hard, practicing hard at anything, to make them see me… but still I receive nothing._

_But today's different though… for the first time in a long time I'm allowed to leave the castle… with everyone else today we're supposed to meet the queen of the kingdom of Fidel… queen Kouchou._

_As I walk here in the gardens I can see the sun above me shining so brightly and right now I adore it… the warmth fills me up somehow. But yet… it doesn't fill something else I can feel inside, something that's cold and empty._

_As I move in the gardens I notice the trees around me are all beautiful with their many shades of pinks and reds. It's almost like snow!_

_I laugh at the idea enjoying it immensely but then as I do so another shadow comes over me again. Looking behind me I almost expect to see my brothers once more ready to taunt me for my behavior. But instead its a little girl, I stare at her. She's quite odd looking with bright orange hair and her bright blue eyes looking at me curiously holding onto a teddy in the shape of a bird with a long beak._

_She tilts her head at me as I look at her, "who are you?" She asks me._

_I look at her surprised, she doesn't know me! But then again I don't even know her, "Who me?" I ask pointing at myself._

_She then nods her curious look still there._

_I blink as I then say my name and who I am, "I'm Fukorou… the prince to the kingdom of Elgin…"_

_But instead of doing what anyone else usually does she brightens up with a huge smile and she then exclaims, "wow! It's so good to meet you! Mama's been talking about you!"_

_I blink at this gesture unsure of what I should do but then suddenly she grabs my hand. I blush like mad. "What? What're you doing!" I ask as she then begins to pull me through the gardens._

"_We're gonna see mama!" She laughs at me._

_I'm amazed at the way she's being so open with me and she's even holding my hand… my brothers were the only ones who grabbed me, whenever I was to be punished. But yet this was different. I didn't realize that little girls could run so fast for that by the time we'd arrived I was wiped out dropping to my knees. I breathed in and out heavily._

_She looked at me concerned holding her teddy to her again, "are you alright?" She asked me._

_I heaved as I tried to smile as best as I could short of breath, "I… I… I'm just… a little… worn…"_

_She looked at me as she then spoke breathing in and out slightly, " o…o…okay… I hope… you'll be… alright."_

_I look at her baffled she didn't seem out of breath but then I notice she isn't but instead is looking at me curiously. I then burst out laughing realizing what she was doing though of course it's difficult. She looks at me worried as she then asks again, "are…you…okay?"_

_I laugh a little hard at this as I then try to re-gather myself; "You… are too…funny!" I finish with a smile. She just stares confused._

_I then relax a little re-gathering my lost breath she then continues to watch me ever curious. I just smile as I then notice the teddy in her hands again; I then ask her out of curiosity, "what's that?"_

_She looks at me then looks down at her teddy and then gives it a quick hug before she then says, "this is ki-uxi-chan!" She smiles at me._

"_Ki-uxi huh? That's a cute name." I smile but then this leads me to ask another question but before I can ask it, "Ahiru!"_

_A voice is calling out; a woman's voice, I turn around and look at her. Her hair was a long warm brown colour flowing down her back and her eyes were a warm shade of blue as she gazed down at the two of us. She also wore a lovely white gown that showed patterns of flowers on it. Her skin though was quite pale as I gazed at her but I ignored that thinking that she was incredibly beautiful. I didn't know what to do then._

_Then suddenly the girl launched herself at the woman, "mama!"_

_This woman was her mother!_

_The young girl then hugged the woman; they looked so happy together, which made me wish I could have held my own mother like that, or anyone who'd let me._

_The woman then looked at me as she stared, I felt very conscious wondering if my loneliness was really that transparent, however she smiled as she then approached me and sat beside me her daughter coming next to her._

_She then bowed her head to me as she then asked me, "hello there what's your name?"_

_I hesitated in answering, for though the little girl had been kind to me in her greeting I didn't know how the woman would react if I told her… I was frightened she'd change and look at me with those cold eyes I hated so much._

_But before I could answer the girl spoke for me, "his name's Fukorou he's the prince from Elgin!" She smiled to her mother._

_The woman looked at her daughter and then back at me, her eyes looking at me curiously._

_I immediately froze; I closed my eyes frightened what would happen, would she and the young girl leave me here alone. However of what I thought might happen I felt something warm on my head. Opening my eyes I then saw that she had reached her hand out to me and was stroking me, I blinked as she then smiled at me, "nice to meet you prince Fukorou."_

_I blushed immediately at the kind gesture, as she removed her hand from my head she then continued to speak placing her daughter on her lap, "this is my youngest daughter Ahiru, and I am Kouchou."_

_I looked at her wide-eyed; this woman was the queen and she was-!_

_But before I was left any options to think the young girl, I mean Ahiru began to speak, "why don't we play with Ki-uxi-chan?" She asked her mother._

_The woman nodded and smiled as she then replied, "yes that would be nice… would you like to play as well young Fukorou?" She asked me._

_I stared and then I smiled excitedly, "yes I'd love to!"_

_We then all played together under the crab apple tree and that moment was the first time I'd ever been so at peace with people who didn't care about my symbolism._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the memory passed and Fakir had gazed at the woman he then realized he had seen that woman before when he had asked Uzuri about the family and she'd been gazing at the painting. "So that's who that was?" He asked.

Aotoa turned to him, "what're you talking about?" He asked him.

Fakir looked at him, "it's nothing… but what's so bad about the owl though?" He asked him.

Aotoa then looked at Fakir smugly, "you really aren't that up to date with your studies are you?" He asked him.

Fakir looked at him annoyed, "are you going to tell me then? Or you just going to be arrogant?" he asked him.

Aotoa ignoring the comment then continued on what he had to say, " the owl is the symbol of the night and they've also been known to be called the angels of death… in other religions they've also been known to bring sickness to children."

Fakir stared; this was what Fukorou represented! The angel of death?

Aotoa then moved his glasses slightly to make them more comfortable as he then relayed the last of his information, "but… they are always known to be associated with witches and wizards."

Hearing this information Fakir began to pity Fukorou slightly, he was judged just because of some old legends and myths when the little boy he looked at seemed so alone and frightened and just wished to be recognized.

As Fakir thought these things though the imagery once again changed. The scenery then turned from the lovely flowers and sunlight to a dismal dark space and from what he could see there was rain dripping and falling against a window.

Aotoa and Fakir both watched as another tragic memory began to play its part to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Father's summoned me to his room. It's only been a day since I've visited the kingdom of Fidel and had to bid goodbye to my only friend Ahiru and her mother Kouchou. I really enjoyed the time there and couldn't wait to go there again and escape the prison I was now trapped in once more._

_As I enter the room I notice that there's rain outside and in the distance I can hear thunder and lighting… I always was a little frightened by the sight but I had to show a strong front to father, I couldn't let him see my fear._

_He's standing in front of me right now, he and I never talk much but it must be something serious for his back is turned as he looks at the rain._

_I tentatively then began to speak as to not raise his anger, "father?"_

_There was a slight pause as he sighed against the glass I could see his breath upon it, he then spoke, "Fukorou…"_

_I didn't speak feeling the tension in the air that made me feel frightened, he then started to speak once more to me, "I hear you played with the queen Kouchou and the young princess Ahiru, am I right?"_

_I sighed in relief; he just wanted to know that I just made some friends! "Yes I did! I had so much fun with the two of them we played in the sunshine and-"_

_I suddenly stopped as father turned around and looked at me his eyes filled with an intense anger I had never once witnessed before, I looked on in fear._

"_You have no idea what you did? Did you?" He asked me hatefully._

_I looked petrified, I then asked quietly and tentatively once again, "what did I do?"_

"_Did you know that she was sick? She was supposed to be recovering at the time you were visiting, you were supposed to meet her in the palace with your brothers… but no you didn't." He then began to approach me I backed away slightly terrified of what he would do. I then felt the wall against my back as he then cornered me, his hand stopping my only way out._

_I looked at him as he stared at me still reaching and freezing my very soul, "now… thanks to you once more… another queen is dead!" He breathed to me angrily._

_I stared at him wide in shock and fear and then suddenly tears came to my eyes realizing whom he was talking about, "she can't be?" I asked perplexed._

_He stared at me harder once more, " I'm afraid she is… Kouchou is dead! Thanks to you! You the follower of the witch who took my own queen!"_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing father really believed I was a monster who murdered mother and now the queen! I shook my head vigorously; "I didn't do anything! I didn't kill anyone! I don't know about any witch!" I screamed at him._

_SLAP_

_Suddenly then I was thrown across the floor as I felt a harsh burning on my face it made me ache all over as I thudded hard. I looked at father with my eyes in tears touching my face, I felt the burning and then he started to come over closer to me. The anger was still there in his eyes and before he could touch me again, I ran out the doors as I then heard him yelling after me._

_I ran into my room and locked the doors feeling the pain and despair I collapsed onto my bed and started to cry both in Kouchou's death and also from my own fright and pain. I couldn't understand what I'd done wrong, why did I suffer so much!_

"_I don't understand, I don't…" I cried._

_Suddenly then I felt something around me that was soothing and cool that made my tears dry and then I began to feel sleepy as a voice then whispered to me quietly, "do not cry it is alright for I am here now…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Fakir and Aotoa saw the shocking imagery they then saw the moment when the witch had first come to him. Fakir felt pity for him far more now then he had previously for he now began to understand him now just a little bit more. For he too had felt those similar feelings. But he knew that it must have been harder for him. To be hated by his whole family for the deaths of two queens.

"I never knew about that…" they both then turned around as they then saw Uzuri appear from another doorway her face depressed.

Fakir stared at her, "didn't you know about the legend of the owl?" He asked her.

Uzuri looked at him and Aotoa and then looked away, "I only knew a little but I didn't realize it was that serious… it's almost too similar to me and godmother Karasu."

Fakir looked at her and then back at the reflections as he saw once more that they had changed revealing another memory to them that shone with golden light and a pale white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I haven't been let out of the kingdom since that day and it's nearly been three years since I've been out in proper sunlight, but yet why am I being let out now?_

_The only news that I've received is that I'm needed in the kingdom of Fidel, but what for though? Surely they wouldn't want the so-called angel of death to come and take another ruler? I hate that title they keep giving me! I would kill them all if I had the choice!_

_But anyway that's not the important thing right now, I'm just glad I'm being let out, I can see her at last again! Ahiru…_

_I really kept wishing and praying that I'd be able to see her again… it's a dream come true, I wonder how she's been. She must be eight years old now and now I'm ten it's so hard to believe how time can fly like that! I smile to myself as I walk through the corridors._

_Suddenly then before me I can see someone coming out of the room I was told to go into. For some reason I hid away. I've come into the habit of doing it now whenever someone was beginning to come near. A trait I've picked up as a child._

_Looking from behind I can see that it's a girl with long ponytails and freckles on her cheeks, she seemed to look worried, I look at her wondering why. Then from behind her I see someone else with spiked red and blue yellow hair. He too looks depressed._

_Maybe they've received bad news?_

"_I hope she'll be okay…" the girl spoke sadly._

_The boy then looked at her, he too looked sad but then suddenly for no apparent reason hugged the girl, she look startled and then annoyed. "Hey come on don't do that now!" She said angrily._

_The boy looked at her with a goofy look, "awww come on Uzuri you always say that hugs make you feel better right? You said that since your mother died no-ones been there to give you this? So why not?" He asked her._

_The girl looked at him slightly annoyed but then kind of seemed soothed as she then spoke as she blushed, "Ouma… please don't…it's embarrassing…"_

_He then grinned slightly, "you do like it don't you?" He asked her._

_She didn't say anything to this and just continued to look embarrassed blushing a little more._

_Ouma seeing that he wasn't going to get anything more from her then said mockingly, "I'll let you go… if you give me a kiss!"_

_Uzuri was then immediately wide-eyed as she then began to bat her arms slightly, "why should I do that!" She asked angrily._

_Ouma just hugged her tighter making her stop, she moaned grumpily at this, "come on just one?" He asked her._

_Uzuri then stopped and paused as she then thought with a sigh, "alright just one, okay? Then you let go, a light one!" She added quickly as she then turned her head to face him blushing slightly even more._

_Ouma smiled as he then turned his own head and gave her a light kiss._

_I stared at the two at what they were doing; I blushed myself watching them, feeling absolutely foolish, 'I shouldn't be watching this! I mean…' but yet I couldn't help but watch, it seemed really warm this 'kiss.'_

_Then parting after a few seconds they then left the corridor holding hands, I'd never seen two people that close before. Calming down from what I saw I then made my way over to the room where I was needed. The two people commented that someone was sick inside, did that mean they needed me to kill them?_

_I dreaded at the thought. I'd never do anything like that!_

_I didn't want this to be the case but walking to the door I then opened it slowly. I was then bathed in more sunlight as I saw that the room was incredibly light inside with very warm colours._

_The room was decorated with bright white veils as they encircled a white bed with pale yellow sheets inside with gold decorations. Walking towards the bed I then saw that inside was Ahiru who looked quite pale she seemed to shiver slightly._

_I immediately ran to her side, "Ahiru!" I asked her concerned and worried._

_She then woke-up slightly, she turned and looked at me tiredly she then smiled as brightly as she could, "hi Fukorou…it's been along time…" she laughed slightly but then coughed._

"_You shouldn't talk not when you're like this!" I say to her worried madly not seeing people usually ill._

_She gazed at him happy; "I'm sorry… it's just that I've been so looking forward to seeing you…I'm glad that you could come…" she smiled._

_I looked at her in surprise she was the one who asked me to come? I couldn't believe it! I felt so happy inside I couldn't believe she wanted to see me too._

_I then replied to her with a sad and happy, I knew must have looked strange as I spoke, "I'm just glad that I could come…"_

_She looked at me concerned as she then reached out a weak hand that touched my face making me jump a little, " are you…alright?" She asked me._

_I looked at her and then took the hand she had reached out with; "I'm fine… I'm just very happy that's all."_

_Ahiru looked at me uncertain but then she smiled weakly, "good… you can go if you like…I think that I…" then she fell asleep obviously whatever was making her sick made her incredibly drowsy._

_I stared at her as she fell asleep, I hoped beyond hope that she would be all right. I felt her hand still in mine and I stared at it feeling strangely alleviated inside. Looking at her face, the feeling seemed to increase more._

_Then I leaned over closer to her feeling it increase more and more. I almost felt like my heart was about to beat itself out. Then before I even realized it I leaned closer and then I too made a 'kiss.' I felt so light-headed and warm, my heart pumped more and more vigorously from the sweet feeling._

_But then I opened my eyes wide in shock, 'what was I doing!' I then let go of her hand and ran out feeling confused and somehow ashamed, what was wrong?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As everyone watched this memory Fakir immediately felt green with envy as he gripped his hands, he still pitied Fukorou but that gave him no reason to do as he pleases!

"Oh God that is so embarrassing! I can't he believe he saw me and Ouma!" Uzuri said feeling completely embarrassed to no degree.

Aotoa just coughed feeling a little embarrassed himself from all the sweetness, "well safe to say where he learnt love from…"

Then before he could even blink Uzuri had gripped him, her hand holding his collar her hand clenched ready to throttle him, "you say something!" Uzuri asked him angry.

Aotoa seeing the mistake he'd made immediately apologized, "uhh my mistake sorry!" He spoke quickly.

Suddenly then everyone then began to hear crying, turning to where the sound was coming from they then saw Komadori appear her face was in her hands as she walked over to the group.

Uzuri then let go of Aotoa as she stared at her, "Komadori are you-?" Then suddenly she was cut off as Aotoa ran over to her worried he looked at her concerned as he held her shoulders.

But before anything more could be said the imagery then once again changed as it suddenly then once again began to change rapidly from light to dark showing a huge array of images.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ever since that moment, ever since that time I've been able to see her more and more and the feeling inside has only got bigger and stronger with each moment I spend with her. It's like some kind of strange strength inside. I can bear anything now thanks to it, even when everyone looks at me strangely I feel nothing at all! Even my brothers and my father don't scare me anymore!_

_However that all changed…_

_When the news that she had vanished came everyone and everything seemed to go into disarray. Everyone looked everywhere just as I did and nothing was found anywhere in the kingdoms or the borders anywhere at all! It was then that she had to have gone to the outside world!_

_I went there immediately even against my father's wishes to the gateway that links our worlds together. But even after I turned into my bird form I couldn't leave, it was like some cold ice barrier that kept me locked in. I couldn't explain it!_

_I tried repeatedly over weeks and weeks and still nothing. I hated it!_

_I needed to leave, I needed to find her! But yet… nothing… after so many weeks of trying so hard._

_The looks I began to get from everyone were beginning to affect once more as I felt them pierce through me like swords. I hated it!_

_I walked in my room continually trying to think of something anything! But nothing again. I was tired of doing nothing! Then on that day it happened as I looked in the mirror, I prayed I wished for anything that would help me._

"_I'll do anything!" I whispered to it as though it could hear the words I could speak._

"_I can help you… if you wish little prince…" I gasped as I turned around and saw a huge shadow before me her face masked. I looked at her wide-eyed in terror._

_Then before I could even speak I felt the whole room grow cold as the room was overcome by some kind of grayness making it look cold and desolate._

"_Who are-!" But then before I could even speak a dark tendril came to my lips silencing me from speaking, " hush now little one… I have much to explain to you…"_

_Then suddenly as she spoke this mirrors suddenly formed around us and I saw myself in reflections on all angles reflecting the creature that was silencing me._

_But then as I looked on the imagery changed suddenly and in the mirror I saw her! Ahiru! I saw images of her running around in a strange uniform and then other images of her turning into a bird, a duck! Then there was a strange princess that appeared smiling gently and kindly. 'What is this?' My thoughts echoed._

"_These are the events that you have not seen, the ones you have not been able to touch…" the creature continued with her feminine voice…_

_I looked at her and then at the mirrors again as I saw images of other people, a boy who looked nearly like myself! A strange girl clad in black feathers and then…_

_A figure with forest green hair and eyes fighting fiercely with a sword, I saw then however more images as he seemed to be close to Ahiru, closer then I could ever get to her! As I watched on at these two, Ahiru seemed to look at this figure in a way she never looked at me. I looked at these with wide eyes._

_I looked at the creature as she then smiled at me, "as I have said… you have missed much," she spoke with a hint of taunting in her voice._

"_Who are you!" I asked her feeling angered at these illusions she was revealing to me._

_She looked at me and then made her way closer to me reaching she touched me with a cool hand as she then spoke to me, "you do not remember me? I told you that now I am here everything would be all right…" she stated to me._

_It was then I looked at her wide-eyed as I realized she was the same soothing voice that had calmed me so many years ago! But I didn't trust her, batting her hand away I then spoke to her angered at her impoliteness, "don't you dare touch me!"_

_She then smiled at me as she then laughed waving her hand more images of Ahiru appeared, " I'm sorry little prince I forgot, you only wish for that small light… I am so sorry…" she spoke to me in a way that continued to taunt me._

"_What're you after!" I asked her angered._

"_I have told you… I only wish to make things alright for you…for right now you are in a predicament," she spoke as then the mirror closed in around me keeping me in a full circle._

"_What're you talking about!" I asked her completely enraged._

_She then moved in front of me and vanished as she then spoke again once more "For now the little light you adore so much…_

_It was then suddenly that I was shown another image this time another one of Ahiru together with that boy! This one had her staring at him happily as they walked together down a road._

_I stared at the image wide-eyed, the way she looked at him with those eyes was bothering._

"_For who is the one who she is looking at now?"_

_Then another image appeared this time of her princess self-hugging the boy in a soft warm embrace._

"_Who is the one she is hugging now?"_

_Then finally another image, this time herself as a little duck as she was being held hurt and in pain as she stared at the boy withered and tired and the boy crying tears of pain and regret._

"_Who is the one who is holding her now?"_

_I stared at these images unable to take in the closeness of the two. A closeness that I could never show to her in the real world, I looked away not wanting to see._

"_For now there is another that is in the little light's heart…" she whispered continuing to taunt me._

_I looked her angrily this time I snarled at her as I then replied, "that's not true! When she comes back she'll-"_

_However I was interrupted as she continued, " when she comes back, she will forget… yes for a time… but once she remembers him and she remembers that world… she will leave this cage."_

_I stared at her as she then continued, "when she leaves you will be alone in this cold darkness, she will no longer wish to be with you… the friendship between you will end…"_

_I then shook my head slowly at this hating every word she was speaking, I then ran to punch her hating her for these lies! "That is not true!" I shouted._

_But then as I did so another mirror appeared in front of the woman as it revealed an image of Ahiru dancing with the boy in a sad pas de deux both of them looking sadly perfect. Then gazing at the image I forgot what my hand was doing and then I smashed the mirror my hand hurt horribly and cracked and splintered. It then start to bleed._

_I gasped in pain as I held it fast waiting for the pain to leave._

_Suddenly then before I cold even move the woman came near to me and took my hand, the pain immediately diminishing as I felt the coolness enter my blood, "poor little prince you're so sad and in pain… but it's alright… I have a way to help you." She spoke to me soothingly and looked at me caringly as she then continued._

"_All you have to do is lend me your power and with it I can seal her memories away so she will never have a reason to leave you and this cage… and then you can create a new world where the two of you will be the only lights that shine…" She finished as she then revealed her face as she then kissed my wound licking away the blood._

_I felt the chilling ness of her touch envelop me as I could see in my mind the vision that she spoke of filled with warmth and light only for her and me…_

"_What do I have to do?" I asked her breathlessly._

_She smiled as then darkness enveloped me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As everyone watched on they then realized that it was the witch who was truly controlling Fukorou and manipulating him.

"Just like Rue…" Fakir whispered to himself angrily. He hated this people being controlled once again like in Kinkan town.

"How can this be happening again?" Uzuri asked.

Komadori looked at Uzuri confused she had recovered partly from what she had seen but she still felt hurt deep inside herself, "What do you mean again?" She asked her confused.

"It's hard to explain," Aotoa said, as he made sure she was all right.

"I'm not going to let it happen again!" fakir spoke angrily as he faced everyone his face determined. "I'm going to make sure everything will be okay!" Uzuri looked at him; this was the first time that he ever spoke so positively. She then retorted, "you better keep that promise hero!" She smiled sarcastically.

Then suddenly the heart environment began to shudder as another area began to open up before them. "What's happening!" Komadori cried.

Suddenly then the imagery changed all around them as everything settled down they were then revealed to be in a golden chamber and there in the centre was Ahiru still dressed in her sad black and white dress looking at everyone sadly.

Fakir looked on in shock seeing her, appearing out of nowhere he then thought she must have been absorbed like the rest of them were. Thinking this he then immediately ran to her not wishing for her to disappear again, through any strange means. Reaching her he hugged her tightly, "Ahiru you've got wake up! Come on you idiot!" he spoke desperately his eyes closed hoping his voice would be enough to free her.

Uzuri watched as Ahiru had appeared as did the others but Uzuri noticed something was wrong as the scenery around them all suddenly turned dark. "Fakir you twit!" She shouted out to him.

Fakir then looked back at her opening his eyes wondering what the hell she was complaining about now. Suddenly then he gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his back like ice. His eyes widened in pain as he looked down to see that Ahiru's hands had claws reaching inside him.

"Fakir!" Uzuri screamed but she then too felt a pain as something sliced through her chest the pain unbearable as she then suddenly fell to the floor, her face in deep shock.

Fakir heard two more cries of pain come from Komadori and Aotoa before he felt himself beginning to be taken by darkness. "Ahriu why?" He asked.

But as his eyes slowly closed he saw her form change into the dark sinister form of the witch as she then asked mockingly, "Whoever said I was Ahiru…"

His eyes then clouded over as everything faded away.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Stained glass tragedy

**Chapter 17: Stained glass tragedy**

_Once upon a time there was a little red robin that fell in love with a human, but she knew she could never be with him but promised she would do everything to make him happy. Then one day the human was to be married however he could find no red roses, so now the robin had her chance. But… how could a little robin make a red rose?_

Orders. They come once again and I am called to serve.

"Your mission… kill all who stand in your way. Leave none alive."

Hearing this I set forth. As I arrive to the battlefield I see them. All of them clad in black their iron armour glinting slightly in the darkness as I then see their swords. All of them shining filled with hatred but as I gaze down at my own blade I see that it does not shine.

I feel nothing at all, no hatred no determination just nothingness though as I gaze at them the only thing I feel is the need to survive. For this is only a mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking back, I still feel nothing at all. I can still see them all now all of them falling to my blade their blood on the battlefield making a sea of crimson red. What should I feel for that right now? Regret? Anger? Sad?

However my own feelings are now worthless as I stand before them all once more notifying them that the mission is now complete.

"That is good to hear… though you do not seem happy. Why is this?"

I cannot answer that. For I don't know. The silence in the room is deafening as I then hear a murmur all around me the atmosphere becoming tense.

"You hold this court in contempt?"

Again I don't answer as I only look down.

"You hate us all that much do you? You may as well as kill yourself."

I suddenly freeze as I hear this idea.

Then suddenly there is a huge murmur as the court around me begins to stir; it seems like curiosity and excitement mixed in together.

"Yes… that does seem like a fun idea… kill yourself to show how loyal you are to this court…that is your new mission"

The court then suddenly becomes even more excited and as I stand and listen. I can even hear a repetitive murmur that soon catches on and becomes a deafening rhythm as they all call out together, "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

The words grow stronger and stronger until I even feel my own mind beginning to echo them; it drowns out any other thoughts I could have had. But the feelings of emptiness well up inside as they drown out my other feelings.

I have to obey; I have to do what is asked of me.

I get down upon my knees as I then unsheathe my sword holding it with my hands positioning it above my chest. Where I can feel the fast race of my own heart as I can feel the blade's tip touch me.

The room is then completely silent as they all have their eyes upon me now.

I then ready myself, as I then reach the blade out as far as I can, as I am then ready to make the last blow.

"No stop!"

Suddenly a voice calls out which stops me. Opening my eyes I look around to see who called out.

"Who dares to interrupt us!"

There then is an angry murmur as then suddenly as I watch on someone is then pushed out of the crowd. They are shrouded in a dirty ragged cloak. Whoever they appear to be, they seem to be frightened as I see them shiver.

But then I hear a voice, "I do! You can't do this! Not after he's done so much for you, without asking for anything! How can you be so cruel!"

My eyes widen as I look at the person; no one in all my time had ever talked about me this way. Why would they do such a thing for someone like me?

Everything is in silence as then an angry murmur is heard all around me and then the voice speaks out, "very well then… I have a new mission for you my knight…"

Then suddenly the peasant then let out a cry as I turned around again and saw that a few of the members then had taken a hold of them. They struggled madly as they struggled to keep the peasant under control. But then they had the person pinned forced into a kneeling position.

I stared on in shock as I then heard laughter again murmuring all around me in the court and then…

"Kill that pest and then I shall forgive you for your trespasses…"

I felt my heart then suddenly wrench. Something that I never felt before, however I felt the emptiness then fill me once more and then I knew I had to fulfill my new mission, I took my sword in my hand. It felt unnaturally heavy as though my own hand did not wish to hold it.

I then began to walk on forwards slowly but surely like the steps of an executioner.

I could see that the peasant looked more and more terrified as I approached them. I could feel something inside me like another voice begging me to stop. Though I couldn't stop for something inside was driving me. Something beyond my control.

Then as I finally arrived before them I raised the sword above my head ready to strike but then as I gaze down at the peasant, they then look up at me and I then see a pair of bright blue eyes that stop me instantly.

There is silence however I hear the peasant's voice again, " you know this is wrong don't you?… You shouldn't be controlled like this! You have feelings and emotions like everyone else! You're not a puppet!"

"Silence you!" Then suddenly one of the courtiers slapped her making her stop but as she did so the cloak that the peasant was wearing fell away revealing a young girl with long light brown hair tied together in a long ponytail.

I looked on in surprise but then as her face looked at me, I saw freckles around her nose, those innocent curious blue eyes that looked at me with tears and fear. Then suddenly I felt a headache as in my mind images began to flash by.

"_Welcome to the kingdom of birds."_

"_Thank you I am sorry again… um I think you were really beautiful there and I… uh um I'll go now I'm sorry and thank you!"_

"_Greetings to you stranger my name is Ouma the prince to the kingdom of Raanan and the fiancée of Uzuri,"_

"_You really don't exercise that much do you?"_

But then I stopped seeing a golden ring on my right hand where Ahiru had kissed me.

Then as I looked on I then remembered everything! Looking at my sword I wondered what I was doing and then I looked at the girl. I stared at her and remembered Ahiru… I had to rescue her!

"What're you doing? I told you to finish her!"

Turning around I then see who was barking the orders and I saw her with her long black hair dressed in long veils of black, a crown upon her head as she looked at me with those cold eyes.

"I have a better idea…" I muttered to her.

I then began to run towards her at full speed with my sword in my hand ready to strike her. She looked at me horrified as I then smashed her and the whole dark world I was in begun to crack and splinter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir then suddenly opened his eyes as he saw that he had seemed to break through something, his sword in his hand. Still in the guise of Taka he landed on a dark floor with a crunch, looking down he could see coloured glass all around him.

Turning around he looked up and saw what appeared to be a broken window, but then as he gazed around him he then saw other windows, stained glass windows. Each of them all held different images, all of them people in different shapes and forms but as he stared on at them he saw that all the expressions seemed to be sad and even pained.

He saw that all of the walls were covered head to foot with the windows, but then as he listened and looked on he then saw something that chilled him inside. The images were moving! All of the characters crying out sad notes as all of them acted out their sad roles.

"What is this!" He asked aloud clearly horrified.

"This is a place of eternity…"

Fakir then turned around as he then saw behind him Aoife a dark smile on her face, she looked at the windows and smiled at them all fondly as she heard the sad tears and cries from her poor little birds.

"You!" Fakir breathed out in hatred as he stared at her. He gripped his sword tighter.

She then stopped and looked back at him, "I am surprised though that you were able break free… I guess you're resilience is to be expected since you come from the south."

Fakir stared at her hatefully, "what have you done! Where's Uzuri and the others! And where's Ahiru!" He asked her bitterly.

Aoife then looked at him her smile becoming wider as she then spread her arms wide and as she did so Fakir could hear something mechanical move, looking he then saw a window being moved by some kind of iron arm that made it then rest before him.

Before him he saw what appeared to be a picture of some kind of bird in a cage surrounded by dark claws and evil smiles. As he looked at it though he then saw that it was a brown bird with a saddened expression on her face, her dark blue eyes in tears. It was then he realized the bird was a quail. It was Uzuri!

Just as realization came to him the image started to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Uzuri do you your best to look after your sister when I can't be there... and help her when she needs you the most…" Mother spoke to me as she held my hand; she was getting weaker and weaker, the awfulness showing in her pale skin._

_The doctor's told her not to go out, I told her not to go out! But then… she was just too full of life and now before anyone knew it, she was saying goodbye forever. And I didn't want to let go!_

"_I promise mama… but I don't want you to go! Don't leave me!" I begged her my tears spilling down my cheeks._

"_I'm sorry sweetie… but I can't… you're a good girl… I love-" it was then she stopped altogether letting go of my hand as she then breathed her last._

_I always aimed to keep that promise! I would always live up to it!_

_I've always been there to protect her. But now-_

'_I'll get in there this time!" I think to myself determined as I fly towards Kinkan town however as I get nearer and nearer right there in front of me before I could even dodge another mechanical gear has caught me! I'm thrown once again into the guilded cage._

"_Let me out now you crippled old frog!" I scream at the top of my voice as I bang against the bars._

"_Now, now little princess you should mind your manners, after all you are the audience to my most spectacular story!"_

_I could hear the old idiot again in the depths of his mechanical hell; I have no plans to listen to his stories again!_

"_I have no bloody time to listen to you or your cracked up old pieces of tripe! Let me out now! And give me back my sister!" I scream at him._

_Though he appears before me, I stare at him angrily but he only smiles as then once again another one of those detestable gears comes into his hands. I look at him and then the gear wondering what he's playing at. Then in the centre I see Ahiru again._

_But this time's different when before I saw her usually happy or at least doing ballet. This time I look wide-eyed in horror as I see her being battered back and forth by a horde of horrible birds._

_Tears come into my eyes as I see this and then I shout at him again, "what're you doing?! Stop it!"_

_Then I see him as he then discards the gear as then around my cage more gears come and surround the sides as he then shakes his finger in front of me, "now, now I can't do that for this tragic story must be played out to it's fullest and you're tears are enough to bring a smile to my face and I want to see more!" He laughs as he then leaves another gear blocking my view of him as the images play on with more images of my sister._

_As I stare at them I scream and beg for it to stop, I hit the cage, smack it anything, but I can't be freed, I can't help anyone, I can't even protect my promise!_

_I collapse into tears, as I feel worthless and pathetic as the taunting goes on from the images leaving me in my greatest tragedy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir stared at the image horrified but as he tried to reach his feathered hand out to the image it was suddenly moved away again by the mechanical arm as then Fakir then saw someone he thought he'd never see again.

Droselmeyer stood before him, his face in a big grin looking at him amused, "well, well we meet again don't we?"

Fakir looked at him wide-eyed then looked at him hatefully as he then moved his sword in front of him, "what 're you doing here! What did you do to Uzuri!" He demanded.

Droselmeyer smiled as then suddenly Fakir felt the floor below him began to move them upwards. Fakir looked around, he saw more and more of the stained glass windows as they all led up higher seemingly endless.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Droselmeyer asked him.

Fakir then turned back to him, "what're you talking about!" He asked angrily.

"Haven't I told you?"

Fakir then suddenly turned around again as he saw the witch as she stood smiling before him; "this is a place of eternity." She continued.

Fakir stared at her, "eternity?" He asked.

"Yes, a place of eternal tragedy," she smiled as she then disappeared and reappeared beside Droselmeyer.

Fakir stared on in shock, "tragedy?" He asked.

"Yes, yes it is a fantastic invention forever retelling all the people's most saddest stories for us to hear, thus it will never end for all the millions of people here all have stories to tell. All different to the next and the more people who stumble here the more who become ensnared!" Droselmeyer clapped his hands together incredibly happy.

Fakir couldn't believe what was being said, everyone had been turned into stories trapped within the stained glass windows forever. Trapped to tell their saddest moments for these maniacs' own benefits!

"How could you do something like that!" Fakir asked them both angrily.

Suddenly then as he asked this the elevator then stopped as then he saw they were all in the crystal chamber where he had danced together with Ahiru. The darkness though replaced the dazzling moonlight that made the whole place seem cold and empty.

"Because he wished for it…" the witch spoke as she then stood aside as Fakir then saw before him a sight that made him even angrier then before. There in the centre of the room was Fukorou still dancing with Ahiru in her darkened dress. Both of them still danced together gracefully but as Fakir looked on, Ahiru's face seemed to be a mixture of torment and sadness that made his heart wrench.

The two of them suddenly stopped dancing as Fukorou realized that they were being watched, he looked at them and then saw **Him**.

Taking Ahiru's hand he then kissed it once more, "keep dancing my princess… I'll re-attend to you shortly…" Fukorou then started to walk over towards them all.

As he walked away then Ahiru's dress then shortened becoming a ballet dress as she then began to dance sadly alone.

Fakir then saw Fukorou come closer to him, he clenched his sword harder hating him more, but even as he hated him inside he could still feel an inkling of pity for him.

Then as the owl prince finally made it over to them, he smiled at the witch and Droselmeyer his expression seemingly evil as he then faced Fakir.

Fakir stared at him as Droselmeyer then moved behind Fukorou as he put his hands on his shoulders as he then began speaking to him, "you should have been more like this boy when it comes to writing… he writes with his emotions…"

Fakir looked at them as he asked wide-eyed, "writing? What do you mean writing?"

Fukorou then smiled at him; "you haven't figured it out? How all of this could even be created? I made this happen, I wrote this to happen."

Then the witch then appeared beside him as she then lifted her long nailed hand to Fukorou's face stroking his cheek as she then began to speak back to Fakir, "but of course though he didn't do it alone…"

Fakir stared at the three of them hatefully, "I'm not going to let any of you get away with this!" He spoke angrily as he thought about the suffering that Uzuri and everyone else must have been going through right there and then.

Fukorou looked at him as the witch and Droselmeyer removed their hands from Fukoru's shoulders. He looked at Fakir an evil smile appearing on his face as he then moved his hand in front of him as a sword appeared created from shards of coloured glass, "if you want to stop this… then come and kill me!"

"I think this calls for a different scene…" the witch spoke as she turned to Droselmeyer.

"Yes, yes indeed!" He spoke as he clapped his hands together.

As he did so the whole scene suddenly began to change as around Fakir and Fukorou different shards of glass then appeared making huge glass like trees that glittered and shone together creating a cold light. The sight made the many colours from the stain glass windows glitter together making the effect all the more haunting.

Fukorou and Fakir then moved apart from each other in dueler's stances, both of their swords poised towards each other, ready to battle. Fukoru continued to smile at him evilly as Fakir looked at him with determination in his eyes.

Fakir then began to make the first move as he then took his sword and rushed forwards towards Fukorou. His blade did strike his sword but Fukorou had simply stepped aside out of the way, the smile still on his face.

Fakir stumbled slightly surprised at his speed as he stared at him as he turned back to him. Fukorou then began to speak to him as he saw Ahiru still continuing her sad dance, "feelings that cannot be spoken." He said to him in a mocking tone.

Fakir then rushed at him angered once again but Fukorou had moved out of the way again as he then got behind Fakir and pushed him forward making him fall over, he then smiled at him again as he mocked him, "how pathetic for you…"

Fakir then got up as quickly as he could but he hadn't anticipated Fukorou's speed as he then suddenly charged at him. Fakir then barely managed to keep the blade away from him striking it away as best he could, but he left an opening that Fukorou quickly took as he then suddenly charged his sword forwards. Fakir then pulled himself bracing himself for the sharp impact but he felt nothing, opening his eyes he saw that the blade was inches from his eyes.

Fukorou smiled at his helplessness, "come on now, you're supposed to keep your guard up!" He spoke to him angrily as he then moved to strike him.

But Fakir had quickly moved out of the way as he then moved into make his own strike but Fukorou was prepared as he pushed him back. Their blades continued to strike each other back and forth but Fukorou was pushing him back. He had a strength that Fakir had never before witnessed.

"Exciting, exciting this is so exciting!" Droselmeyer was enjoying the drama that the two combatants were creating as he and Aoife watched them from a height.

"Yes indeed it is isn't it?" The witch smiled.

Suddenly then behind them a stained glass window then started to move which then caught their attention.

"My, my what is this?" Droselmeyer asked fascinated.

The window then began to whisper to them a sweet female voice sounding; "_I have a fate… a love that is doomed in tragedy…"_

"Lovely just the kind I adore…" Droselemeyer whispered for if there was something more exciting then a duel it was a story filled with tears and pain.

Then the witch and Droselmeyer then both began to listen to the tale that the window had to tell.

_My fate… is one doomed. I've known this for a long time, it wasn't just the looks that everyone gave to me nor was it the tale I was told, but it was there in my heart I knew since I was born._

_I found life so dark that I could barely endure it… but that was until I saw him… the one who brings me light._

"Awww even more wonderful unrequited love…" Droselmeyer whispered.

_I could always see that he shined ever since I saw him… I always followed whenever I saw him just enough to be in his light. He always did everything so well even if others dismissed him so badly and he always seemed to overcome anything they could give to him, which made me wish I could share the same strength._

_But I could never be close to share anything with him… for she was always there…_

"Wonderful, wonderful… I cannot wait for the tragedy!" Droselmeyer said excitedly as he then rubbed his hands in anticipation.

The witch however had turned her eyes back to the two combatants and then back to Ahiru who continued to dance alone. She then looked at her with cold eyes as a smile then came across her face as she decided to make the game more exciting.

She then raised a clawed hand as she set her plan into action.

_He always seemed to be so happy with her when he saw her and when I saw that smile when he was with her I knew I never had a chance for someone like me… I have nothing of value… nothing that would make him happy, not enough for him to stay with me… so I always watched him from afar. My heart always in pain wanting my feeling to be known but scared of my fate that would befall me if I were to tell._

As Fakir battled Fukorou on and on he was finding it increasingly difficult for he had a speed and strength he was not used to. Also currently in his feathered form it was harder for him to move around.

Dodging another near fatal blow to his centre he suddenly then felt a tremor in the ground that made him stumble on his feet. Jumping back and parrying another blow he suddenly saw that the huge glass like trees were beginning to fall around them.

He looked around panicked for now he had two dangers to deal with but then suddenly as he kept dodging and moving through the trees and past Fukorou's near strikes he looked to where Ahiru was.

He saw that all around her the trees were falling around her as she barely dodged a few but then he saw that she had a few scratches upon her. This made him panic for there was no one there to protect her!

Seeing this he then looked back at Fukorou who he could see was battle crazed, his eyes shining with blood thirst like Mytho had been when he was possessed.

"We've got to stop this right now!" Fakir shouted at him.

"Why should I! The minute I finish you off, I will finally have my happy ending!" Fukorou shouted as he then charged.

Fakir saw him and rushed towards him, he then focused his rage as he then moved forwards stricking Fukorou's sword hard and fast sliding it towards the hilt. He then twisted his hand as he made Fukorou drop his sword. Then quickly he pushed Fukorou back with an almighty shove as he then quickly moved back towards Ahiru before Fukorou could catch up to him.

_Then one day something unexpected happened, for in the night as I slept, suddenly I heard something strike my window hard. Waking up I then discovered a strange bird I had never seen before._

_It lay unconscious probably from the shock that it received, opening the door I then laid it by my side on my bed as I studied it. I then prayed for it to recover._

_As I looked down on it I saw that it was a beautiful creature with a snow-white face making it seem similar like a flower with golden brown feathers._

"_You're so pretty…" I whispered to it stroking the top of its head with my fingers._

_It then opened it's eyes and looked at me tiredly, I saw that it had a pair of the most beautiful dark red eyes I'd ever seen, I blushed slightly in awe at the sight of it as I smiled._

"_You're such a lovely thing… you can stay with me a while if you would wish?" I asked it kindly thinking it foolish of me that a bird like him would understand me._

_It stared at me for a moment but then as it did it then closed it's eyes calmly as it snuggled my hand kindly as though it did understand perhaps. With a yes, which I hoped it, was._

_As I stared at it, it reminded me so much of him… "You look a lot like him," I whispered softly and then for some reasons unknown even to now I kissed the top of its head._

Finally then Fakir made it over to Ahiru as he then saw that suddenly a crystal tree was looking ready to fall. She then collapsed onto her knees weakly under the tree.

He looked on in horror as the tree started to fall upon her.

"You idiot!" He shouted as he then grabbed and pulled her out of the way of the tree as it then fell upon the ground with an almighty crash making everything shudder.

Fakir breathed heavily as he held her exhausted, he then looked at her and saw her face was still saddened with pain in a trance. The sight of it hurt him as he dropped his sword and hugged her to him, feeling her familiar warmth he sighed with relief.

"You're so useless… I mean I don't understand why I even-" then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his hand as he grasped onto Ahriu. Opening one of his pained eyes he then looked at his right hand and saw that it had claws and was beginning to look more bird shaped.

He stared in horror as he then looked back to Ahiru who was still in his arms as she looked at him with sad empty eyes. Looking at her, he then remembered the witch's words, "_you will not be able to tell of your feelings nor of who you truly are… for if you do…_"

He then realized why she had put the curse on him. He couldn't tell Ahiru anything! He then looked down at her seeing her filled him then with pain as he then hugged her poor helpless form tighter to him. How could he tell her!

But then before he could even think about how to solve the dilemma he heard a shout behind him, "get your hands off her!"

Turning around he then saw it was Fukorou who he saw was in a fit of rage, quickly Fakir grabbed his sword and then went to protect himself and Ahiru.

But then Fukorou quickly in his rage then shouted at him, "You pathetic servant! I'll kill you!" Then as he did so he then struck Fakir's sword with sending it into the distance.

Then Fukorou raised his sword above his head as he then went to finally strike him for the deathblow. Fakir then hugged Ahiru tightly as he then whispered to her, "I'm sorry Ahiru…"

There was then a sound of metal cutting through flesh.

_For then in a glitter of golden light the bird suddenly changed, as it became the one person I never dreamed it could be. As I stared at his face I thought I must have been dreaming… but there he was…_

_But now he remembers nothing from then, even when I saw his heart, I always prayed and hoped. But now I know why these things are happening! That is why I must help him now even if-_

"What, what is-!" For Droselmeyer stared in shock at the window.

Aoife then turned around, "what's wrong?" She asked annoyed but then she saw what was wrong. The stained glass window was shattering as it shined with a white light and seemed to be getting stronger and stronger until it then made the window crack and splinter.

Then there was an almighty smashing sound as something rushed from the inside glittering as it then went past the evil couple.

Fakir still waiting for the pain was puzzled as he felt nothing but then as he turned his head around he stared wide-eyed in shock and horror, as did Fukorou still holding the sword in his hands.

They then began to tremble, as there between the falcon servant and the owl prince the sword plunged deep into her arm and shoulder, the blood quietly dripping down from the blade was none other than Komadori.

She looked at Fukorou her eyes hurt but looked at him so with love, she smiled sadly as she then spoke out, "Fukorou I love you…" she whispered as she then fell back from the blade her blood staining the floor.

_I die…_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The daughter of a witch

**Chapter 18: The daughter of a witch**

Fukorou watched with horrified eyes as Komadori fell down before him, as did Fakir.

He then watched as Komadori's blood silently started to stain the dark crystal floor, the glass sword then clattered falling from Fukorou's trembling hands as he suddenly felt a terrible ache.

Images then quickly began to appear into his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Once again another tiring and boring day, the looks that everyone gives me is so irritating and the teacher just looked right over me when I tried to answer the questions; the only satisfaction that I ever seem to get now is from fencing._

_Opening the door to my room I then notice something small and light red on the floor looking at it I then pick it up. It was a letter!_

_Curious inside I opened it and read what was on the page._

_**Dear Fukorou please don't be distraught about today, I know you're trying so hard and though everyone looks down on you please never forget that I am always rooting for you! For you are special.**_

_Reading it, I then silently smile, I'm glad to at least know that there's one person who believes in me. I wonder why they stay hidden? Will I ever be able to meet this person who delivers these letters?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He then grasped his head, not understanding these sudden memories, "what is?!" He asked himself in shock. But then before he could even begin to determine these thoughts he suddenly had another surge of memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Running from Ahiru's room I then entered the gardens, I couldn't believe what I had done! It was an unusual feeling but I couldn't explain why I was so sad and scared. What took over me didn't feel right there and then._

_Collapsing underneath a nearby tree I then huddle my legs together as I feel my fear emerge itself into tears. I just couldn't understand the pain and the shame I felt as I wept._

_Then suddenly I felt a pair of warm reassuring hands around me, I hesitated a little but I didn't lift my head from my knees as the voice then whispered to me kindly and reassuringly._

_"It's alright, I'll stay here until you feel better okay?" It was a warm sweet feminine voice and inside I felt comforted._

_I then cried for ages as whoever this person was held me until I fell asleep in that warm embrace._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fukorou looked shocked at these memories as they then all settled down inside him, taking his hands away from his head he looked down at Komadori with his eyes wide, he then realized that the sweet voice that had whispered to him all those years ago was hers! And the letters they must have been?!

Fakir looked on at Fukorou as he had dropped the sword still holding Ahiru close, he couldn't understand what was going on! Then as he watched him he then saw that Fukorou's face turned from shock to realization and then hatred as he walked over to pick up his fallen sword.

Then Droselmeyer and the witch appeared behind the prince a slight distance away, "very good young prince! Now be done with that pest!" The oogle-eyed villain spoke with a cold smile.

Fakir held Ahiru closer to him as he watched Fukorou, he was preparing to move away if the owl prince tried to strike again but what he did next surprised him.

Fukorou gazed at the sword sifting through his thoughts as the memories bubbled over inside and he looked down on Komadori a pain of regret hurt him as he then realized what was really going on.

Then he slowly turned around hatred burning inside him as he held his sword out and then started to run at full speed towards his true foe. "You tricked me!" He shouted angrily as he then jumped to make a powerful head blow.

Droselmeyer looked at Fukorou and then panicked as he then looked from the witch to him. The witch's smile disappeared to be replaced by a frown.

Just as Fukorou was about to make the deathblow he was suddenly frozen in mid-air! His arms were then stretched out wide along with his legs. His hand then moved on it's own accord dropping to the floor with a clatter. As Fukorou watched in horror what was going on he then suddenly felt hot all over as a red light then shone from inside him.

He looked confused at what was going on as he looked at the witch, she then spoke to him coldly, "remember, you are the one who chose this fate..." as she then slowly clenched her right fist.

"What is-" but then before he could ask further he felt the light grow stronger as he then felt the heat become unbearable and shone stronger than any light. The pain caused him to scream.

The light blinded Fakir as he was then forced to look away for a few moments. He clung onto Ahiru as if she was the only lifeline to reality. The light then suddenly died away, Fakir slowly opened his eyes as he looked back. As he stared he turned wide-eyed as where Fukorou had once been standing there was a red shining crystal heart beating vigorously full of emotion.

Droselmeyer looked just as shocked as Fakir was while the witch looked on with cold eyes as she then held out her clenched hand.

Silver strings then suddenly appeared taking on the form of a huge egg. It then surrounded the glittering heart as it then opened its shell and enveloped it. The egg then grew smaller floating into the witch's now opened palm. She then looked at it, her face smiling.

She then lifted her hand up as she then opened her mouth wide, the egg then glowed more as it shrunk smaller to fit into her mouth. She then swallowed it whole, finishing she licked her fingers as she then spoke, "just as sweet and bitter as I thought."

Fakir was deep in shock at what he was seeing that no other thoughts could appear in his mind.

But then before he could do anything else he suddenly felt Ahiru's warmth leave his arms he looked at her quickly and saw her disappear in a glitter of silver light.

"Ahiru!" He cried out in alarm.

"We'll have to finish our little game upstairs, come along now everyone," the witch whispered softly.

Fakir then turned around and saw the witch holding onto Ahiru like a limp rag doll as Droselmeyer disappeared too. Ahiru still looked on with lifeless sad eyes oblivious to the tightness of the grip on her arm.

"Wait!" He shouted as he then quickly tried to get up but he was too late as they all had vanished quickly into the darkness of the opened ceiling.

A purple light then shone above him as he then saw an opening in the roof where Ahiru as well as the witch would be waiting for him.

Fakir stared at the roof unsure of what he should do.

Then suddenly a sound distracted him as he heard a pained groan, looking he then saw Komadori move slightly, she was alive! He then quickly ran over to her, he saw that the bleeding from her arm was very bad and the rate it was going she probably wouldn't make it! He then quickly tried to think of a way to stop it.

A thought then struck him as he then took off his purple jacket as he then ripped it quickly into bandages however he knew it would not be enough to completely stop the bleeding. He looked at her and saw that as she breathed in and out she was gradually becoming weaker and weaker.

"What else can I do?!" He asked aloud feeling panicked and helpless.

"I will deal with this, but you must leave now," came a familiar voice.

Fakir then turned around to see Godmother Karasu and Uzura approaching them.

Uzura looked at Komadori and Fakir with wide curious eyes as godmother Karasu then sat down in front of the two as she then lifted Komadori into her lap where she placed a single hand upon the wound.

Fakir watched as white light appeared from Godmother Karasu's hand as she began to treat the wound there was silence for a few moments as Godmother Karasu had her eyes closed in thought, "from this damage I can keep her going for now but you must fulfill the task that has been left to you" she spoke as she looked at Fakir once more opening her eyes.

He looked at her as she spoke to him but then he looked at his clawed bird like hand, " how can I? I'll just be useless..." He spoke depressed feeling unconfident in his cursed condition.

Godmother Karasu looked at him her eyes sad with concern as she then answered him, "Useless or not you are the only one capable of finishing the spell's story."

Fakir looked at her confused, "spell's story? What do you mean?"

Godmother Karasu however shook her head as Uzura then sat down and then continued to listen to the conversation, "I'm afraid I cannot tell you the full end of it but I have utmost confidence in you, for your actions have already changed things this much, and if you truly were the one not to finish this, then why would she put that curse on you?"

Fakir was then quiet as he looked at the ground. Was it really true? Could he really be the one to end it? This was hard to imagine at this moment after everything that had happened but this then did make him wonder why the witch would cast the curse on him.

Godmother Karasu then continued to speak, "if you do not fight back young Fakir, these people will remain as trapped birds forever, singing songs of tragedy and the people who then stumble upon this land will also become trapped."

It was then that Fakir looked at all the windows and saw Uzuri's as well as Aotoa's and all the other's windows. All of them with saddened, pained expressions.

He knew what it was like for all of them right there in those prisons and he knew that he couldn't let this go on. Even though he was unsure, even though he knew he might fail. He had to try at least.

Getting up he went to where he could see his sword, walking over he then picked it up as he then grasped it tightly in his feathered hand, looking above him, he also knew Ahiru was there. He imagined what she would do in this type of situation, but he smiled with his beak. He knew exactly what she would do, like the idiot she was, she'd still fight on with that optimism that she shone with so much. These thoughts in his mind he then walked forwards. Then turning around he then looked at Godmother Karasu and Uzura he then spoke to them, "I was once a useless knight who gave away his sword and wrote stories, then afterwards becoming lost in a new land he became a servant... What else could be left for me?" He then paused as he looked up at the roof and then continued once more, "I can't promise anyone but at least I can try... after all she did."

Then as he spoke those words he lifted out his arms wide as magically once more he grew wings. Beating them hard and fast he then took off the ground and started to fly to the roof and the purple opening.

As Fakir flew closer and closer suddenly below him he heard the sound of a drum looking down he then saw Uzura who then shouted out to him, "Fakir good luck zura!"

He smiled at her grateful for her encouragement before he then started flying again, bathing himself in the purple light.

The doorway glittered slightly as Fakir flew through and then it closed in on itself leaving Uzura Komadori and Godmother Karasu in the sad emptiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Fakir emerged from the light he then found himself in an even darker hall than the one he had been in before. Landing on the glassed floor he looked around himself to see any signs of Ahiru or the witch.

In the darkness he then caught sight of a small source of light. Looking at it he thought it odd, then curiosity getting the better of him he walked towards the source.

Moving towards it he then began to see shapes in the light, then as he gained more distance he could see a desk before him and someone was sat in the chair writing quickly.

Fakir was now really puzzled, he looked at the scene queerly then as he stepped forward he heard a crunch beneath his feet. Looking down he then saw around his feet a great mess of paper all of them in messy handwriting as though written in a hurry. Then as he arrived he then saw a familiar shade of blonde, wide-eyed he then quickly went to the side and saw that sat in the chair was Fukorou.

But there was something very wrong, for the Fukorou who was sat in the chair seemed weary and drained. His writing hand seemed to be red and bruised as though he hadn't even put the quill that he was using down.

He looked like the complete opposite of the Fukorou that Fakir had seen only moments ago, he then looked harder and saw his eyes, they were dark and lifeless like Ahiru's.

"What is going on?!" He asked confused.

"Why a story of course!"

Fakir then turned around and saw Droselmeyer who looked at him with a wide grin.

Fakir looked at him hatefully holding his sword out defensively ready to attack if needed.

"What have you done?!" He asked.

Then behind him the witch appeared as she then reached her hand out over in front of his face her long nails threatening to attack as she then spoke to him, "because this is what he wished for."

Fakir jumped at the sight of the hand as he then smacked it and backed away quickly in between the two looking back and forth in agitation.

He looked at the witch more knowing that she was the more dangerous of the two characters, "what do you mean that this is what he wished for?!"

The witch smiled as she then spoke, "in order for him to make a story as well as be with Ahiru at the same time I used my magic to separate his heart from his body thus there were two of him, though of course he was fully unaware of it." She then smiled as she then appeared beside Fukorou and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders in an embrace.

She then continued to speak, "like this he will be a puppet, his writing will reflect exactly what is desired..." She spoke as she caressed his cheek with her long nailed hand.

Fakir was horrified at this but then before he could speak Droselmeyer then began to speak, "and that is a wonderful story that will contain all the best of any element, aww the tears the hopes the fears everything." He spoke passionately obviously happy.

But then suddenly the witch then spoke interrupting him, "there is going to be no hope, or any other element a story should have." Droselmeyer then stopped looking at the witch, he was shocked.

He then quickly began to speak, "what do you mean? There's got to be elements of love, comedy and other things! This is supposed to be an amazing story! That's what you promised me!"

The witch then looked at him annoyed, "I grow tired of you and your continuous rabble of stories, this tale is only one of suffering and I am afraid that you will no longer have any part in it."

"What do you mean?...No!"

But it was too late for then the witch then whispered into Fukorou's ear as he then began to write.

_'Thus the storyteller who had once made the tale of 'The prince and the raven' crumbled and fell apart as the puppet he truly was_.'

Then as Fukorou wrote the words down Droselmeyer suddenly froze as then his limbs became wood like and he slowly dropped to the floor his face wide and shocked as he became like a nutcracker.

Fakir looked wide-eyed in shock as he then looked at the witch angrily, "why are you doing all this?!"

She then looked at Fakir her face still in a frown as she held onto Fukorou, and then she looked around the room, as windows appeared showing numinous pictures of a young girl in tears with many images of people jeering and laughing. "Because this world made me suffer, I wasn't always like this, before I was only the daughter of a witch, but because of all the lies and all the pain... THEY made me like this!"

Fakir stared at the images wide-eyed as they all turned rapidly revealing suffering.

"Once upon a time there was a young girl, who's mother was a witch, the girl lived in the forest with her mother where she played with the many birds that nested there."

"Then one day a young prince came and saw the girl, so entranced he was by her that he vowed that one day he'd come and rescue her from the loneliness of the woods. He left his ring with her as a sign of engagement."

"The girl then waited for her prince to come back, then one day he did and her mother said a sweet goodbye as she watched her daughter leave."

"But her life in the kingdom was terrible for everyone judged her saying she was bad, but for what reason she could not tell, even her own husband seemed to avoid her, for whenever she tried to approach him he would always turn or chase her away."

"It was then discovered that at times he would disappear from the kingdom, but why though? She determined to find out and when she did, she found her husband with seven children all of them calling him father."

"It was then she realized that she was not the most important person to her prince, thus she became a witch and uttered her curse upon the kingdom."

"Then to make her power greater she found a soul suffering as much as she, and she gave him the ability to live on as a vengeful spirit who could have his act of revenge as much as hers, as long as he made a way to increase her power. Until that faithful day..."

Fakir stared wide-eyed at the images and then he looked back at her, his eyes in concern and understanding though he still held his anger inside.

"Now you know my tale, you understand what it's like to be judged, for no one to know of who you truly are and to be regarded as nothing. Now I shall make you understand the pain of losing the one most precious..."

Then another light revealed Ahiru still dancing on sadly, a light fixed upon her form, she appeared to be even paler than she was before as though she was sick. Fakir stared at her, why was she being made to dance so much?

"You are not the only one I uttered a curse on..." The witch spoke once more.

Fakir looked at her, "what do you mean?!"

"Look at her feet and you shall see clearly," she spoke this time in a taunting manner.

Fakir couldn't understand what she meant, so looking at her feet he couldn't really see anything. But then as he looked more closely he saw that the floor beneath her became see through as there underneath was a huge sand glass. But what he saw was not sand making the time, it was blood! Ahiru's blood dripping from her feet as she made each step. Falling into the glass making the pool bigger.

Fakir looked on in shock and horror as he realized what was going on, Ahiru was going to bleed to death as long as she kept dancing. He then started to run to reach her but a huge mass of glass soldiers appeared before him as the witch herself flew above him in a taunting voice "So then let's see how this tale shall truly end!" She whispered with a slight laugh in her voice.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The cry of hope

**Chapter 19: The cry of hope**

_Once upon a time there was a knight who had given up his sword in exchange for a writer's pen. He then ended a tale of great pain and suffering. But the one person he valued the most was one day taken away from him into a kingdom ruled by birds._

_There he himself became a bird and was made into a servant where he suffered great heartache serving on the princesses. But then discovering his love and winning the trial of the heart it was certain eternity would be theirs. However shadows lurk where one cannot see and thus the two were torn apart and now finally the ending is nearly upon us. How will everything end? Let us see into the grand finale…_

Fakir stared in shock at the soldiers that surrounded him, all of them armed to the teeth with their own glass swords ready to tear him apart. But the shock subsided as he looked on at them and instead was replaced by fierce determination. He wasn't going to allow everything to end like this and especially not in a way that was so cruel!

Grasping his sword he then charged forwards as the soldiers then rushed towards him.

The witch looked down upon him as she watched him fight, his determination made her look at him with cold eyes as inside her memories stirred. Remembering a far off long ago time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Once again she sat in the clearing in the woods, the birds all around her once more singing their happy tunes. She smiled as she listened, but she felt sadness stir inside when she wondered why she never met anyone else from the outside world. Her mother had told her it was for her own protection. But protection from what?_

_Then suddenly stirring her from her thoughts, she turned her head around and there before her she saw a boy staring at her. His blonde hair framed his face as his warm brown eyes looked upon her._

_She was silent in shock and surprise for a few moments staring at him with wide eyes as he then silently stepped closer to her, his eyes seemed to look at her in wonder._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir fought against the soldiers ruthlessly as he saw that his sword cut through them all easily. He was wondering why this was. He smashed another one through. But suddenly from behind he noticed at the corner of his eye, something was glittering. However before he could look back to see what it was he suddenly felt something cut into his arms and legs. He gasped in pain as he looked behind him and saw that there were pieces of shimmering glass hovering in the air like tiny arrows and he saw that the witch had her hand out. Suddenly she moved her finger forward and more pieces went to strike him.

Quickly moving his sword he managed to dodge them but he forgot about the other soldiers blocking his way behind him. They moved in to strike him but Fakir looked quickly and tried to move out of the way. However he wasn't quite fast enough as one of the swords cut into his arm that was carrying the sword. He screamed in pain as he moved away holding it with his free hand. He then held it feeling something warm on his fingertips, looking at his hand he then saw blood. His situation was becoming dire, for now he was being attacked from the front and the back.

"Damn… what can I do?!" He whispered bitterly to himself.

The witch stared at him with cold amusement, a smile on her lips, "I doubt he'll be able to take too much more…" then as she spoke these words more memories flowed through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She was a little hesitant in answering the strange boy who was approaching her, for she had no idea how to speak to him but she brought something out from her silent mouth, "hello?" She asked tentatively._

_The boy stopped as she spoke to him but then he smiled as he realized she was friendly, "hi!" He answered as he then walked straight up to her and sat next to her._

_The girl was startled at this display of familiarity but she didn't say anything as she fiddled with her hands. The boy however looked around at the birds that surrounded them, "are all these your birds?" He asked her, missing the nervous look on her face._

_The girl looked up at him, she shook her head as she answered him, "no these are all my friends… they all come and sing here together with me…"_

_The boy stared at her, "you sing?" he asked her. She blushed now, as she nodded looking away, the boy then brightened up with a smile as he then asked her, "can I hear you sing?!" He asked excitedly._

_The girl looked at him in surprise, not even her own mother had even asked her to sing to her! But she then smiled happily as she then closed her eyes and sung with the birds revealing an enchanted melody._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir was getting thrashed and cut badly as he suffered from both the witch's glass and also the soldiers. His sword hand ached and pained him as well as the cuts that were now ripping his clothes to shreds, but he still fought his way through them. He was desperate to get to Ahiru who was becoming weaker and weaker as he saw that she was stumbling as she tried to make the more complex movements. Then as he took the brief chances to look down at the hourglass he saw that it was nearly full which then made him fight harder.

'I've gotta keep going if I don't then-!'

The thought of Ahiru dying pushed away all the senses that he had that were feeling the pain. This made him go faster as he then managed to smash the soldiers, as he ignored the shards he realized right there were not the main things he should focus on.

'How can I stop this? I need to get to her somehow but-" it was then the idea hit him and it was now or never for it to come into action.

Smashing through another and another he made a little gap in the group that surrounded him. Then quickly he lifted his arms out revealing his wings once more. Using them as quickly as he could he dropped his sword which he could no longer hold due to the pain and weight it took for him to fly.

He stumbled in the air due to the aches that the battle had given him but it was enough for him to cover the distance that stood between him and Ahiru. Then as he fell/ descended from the air he quickly grabbed onto her. Crashing to the floor he was exhausted as he held her tightly to himself.

The witch stared at this valiant display, it caused the memory to continue in her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Then as she slowly finished her song she looked back at the boy again as he looked at her in wonder. She blushed again as she looked away._

"_That was marvelous!" He spoke with astonishment as he then grasped onto her hands this sudden movement made the birds fly away causing a few feathers to fall around them. The girl stared at the boy herself, astonished as she gazed at him._

_But then suddenly a sound could be heard far off into the distance, the boy turned his face around annoyed as he then looked at the girl reluctantly, "father's calling me back, it looks like I'll have to leave…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The witch looked down upon the two as the memory faded again quietly and saw what would next transpire.

Fakir breathed heavily as he felt Ahiru in his arms, he could feel that she struggled weakly and slightly, the curse making her want to dance. He whispered to her bitterly in pain and sadness, "Ahiru you've got to stop, you've got to stop now!"

He was silent as he felt her, for some reason to him she felt slightly cold as though death was silently beginning to take over her and soon he felt it would envelop him as well.

"There is no point in reasoning with her…" Fakir looked up angrily and bitterly at Aoife as she spoke to him, "only true feelings could stop this, but the one she wishes for, is not here in this room… that person has gone forever…"

Fakir stared at her as he then turned silently back to Ahiru and held her to him, he knew what the witch meant. For the person he truly was, was hidden and buried by her magic. He felt so helpless again as he looked at Ahiru and her sad longing expression, he knew was searching for 'Fakir' not Taka.

The only thing that was stopping him from revealing everything was Aoife's spell he thought desperately and hard for a way to tell her without words. He closed his eyes and searched his memory for any clues that could possibly help him. It was then suddenly that one memory came to him clearly. It made him open his eyes wide looking down at her, he knew that it was a gamble and with the way things were it seemed to be the only possibility to stop the madness.

The witch continued to watch the two, she smiled at them and their pathetic ness knowing that her shadow of death would drag them down into the depths of despair. But she then saw that the servant had got up along with the princess. She then saw the servant had her hand grasped with his own as the two then started to slowly dance a pas de deux. The dance seemed sad with longing from both dancers as though something of their desires could be achieved with each step.

The witch looked at this coldly as she then spoke quietly, "you truly are fools thinking that you can fight back against the fate that has been decided for the two of you… you may as well accept the death and despair that is to envelop you."

However Fakir ignored the voice of the witch as he danced with Ahiru, his feathers shone sadly silver in the light even as he continued with her. The blood and the rips made the dance seem all the more special, even in the darkness. As Ahiru too seemed to glow palely in the white, shining like a light symbolizing a sad love. The sight if seen by any other than the witch it would have seemed like a desperate mourning was being done in the hopes of light would give life back once more. It was as though they were both two moonbeams that would be shrouded by dark clouds at any moment.

As the two continued the witch looked down at them. The sight of them dancing invoked a sense of irritation inside of her as she saw the two of them continue, she clenched her hand angrily. She then spoke out once more, " you two are truly irritating… you're both going to die and yet you're still together? How pitiful, shall I make things more interesting?" She asked.

Then as she said these words she called upon more sharp fragments as she then sent them toward Fakir, they cut through him once more adding more scratches and was ripping his clothes more badly then they already were.

Fakir gasped in pain again and he even faltered slightly but he was desperate to keep on dancing with Ahiru, hoping that at least this dance would stir her somehow out of the enchantment. Unbeknownst to them something began to glitter in the shadows.

As the witch stared at them, she began to get angrier and angrier as then more memories overflowed inside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She looked at the boy desperately for he was the first person for her to ever speak to and now he was leaving! She then out of a burst of emotion grabbed his hands, as she looked at him pleadingly, "are you never going to come back?" She asked him desperately._

_The boy looked at her with her sad eyes and was sad himself that he had to leave his new friend so soon and tried to think of a way to leave her with a sign that he would one day return. Then the idea hit him as he then knelt down and took one of her hands, he opened it gently as he then spoke to her calmly, "I will return again one day to see you… and when that comes I'll listen to you and the birds again okay?" He smiled._

_The girl still looked at him with sad eyes, but then in her hand she felt something, looking down into the palm of her hand she then saw a ring with a glittering blue jewel that was centered in a silver ring. She looked at it astonished, looking at the boy he nodded with a smile as he then said to her, "it's a promise!"_

_Feeling sad but yet happy all at once she nodded joyfully as she then smiled, feeling tears brimming as she then said, "okay… thank you!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing this memory she felt her anger burn more fiercely at the broken promise. But more so at the two who defied her even to the point of death and suffering. Her hand then clenched fiercely tight as she then summoned another two pieces of glass; these two however were bigger than the last ones. Aiming them she made them strike her target.

Fakir screamed in pain as he felt horrible agony in his legs making him collapse onto his knees. He was still holding onto Ahiru desperately, he breathed in out horribly as he bled badly all over. But now as he looked down and saw his legs they were bleeding staining the glass floor red.

The witch smiled at his agony and even laughed as she then had her glass soldiers surround the dying lovers, they all held their swords out threateningly at the two ready to strike at any sudden movements. "Well then are you going to give up and die now? You know it's pointless for you to continue like this… she doesn't see the thing she truly desires, you are nothing…"

Fakir looked at her hatefully as she emerged through her barrage of glassed monsters as she then stood before him smiling sinisterly.

He then turned back to Ahiru, his face depressed as he saw her face look at him still with those sad eyes. It hurt him more than the physical pain as he then hugged her closer to him; a few tears escaped his eyes filled with anguish and sadness he felt inside. He then spoke refusing to face the witch; "just because of what you've done to me and just because of the agonies you've suffered doesn't mean that there's nothing, for I am who I am! That's all that I've been ever since the beginning! I've been here as she has always been who she is! No matter how much you hide me with your illusions or words my feelings are still strong!" He cried out but as he did he felt pain once again as he saw his other hand become claw like in a matter of seconds however it didn't stop him from continuing to hold Ahiru.

The witch stared at him and the strength of his feelings; her hatred boiled over once more as she then suddenly remembered the most painful of her memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It had been years since the promise had been made to her. But now finally she was together again with him. She still remembered clearly of how he had arrived in the middle of the night and had come in with her mother. She was so happy she didn't notice the shocked face of him as she held him hugging him tight. They then both bid her mother goodbye as they left the forest together and it seemed everything would be happy._

_But her time outside of the castle had been more different than she could have imagined, for the sights of the outside were wonderful and breathtaking. She had noticed that all the people stared at her with strange eyes with an emotion she was unused to. It was this that she also began to notice in the boy who was now her husband._

_For every time she approached him or invited him to walk with her, he turned away from her ignoring her or looking at her sadly. She wondered what could possibly be wrong with him. She tried to pay it no mind but there were times that he vanished for a few days at a time, which made her all the more suspicious of him._

_One day as she walked through the wondrous palace gardens trying to ignore the cold looks of the people she then spotted him. Running up to him she tried to greet him once again, but she watched him as he then opened a doorway between the pillars. Running she went to catch up to him desperate to know where he was going._

_Entering the glowing light she emerged into a new set of gardens, these ones however were even more beautiful than the ones she had seen only moments ago. Smiling she breathed in the fresh air and felt the warm sunlight upon her skin as she then started to go and find him. She was going to ask him what this amazing place was._

_As she turned a corner she then saw him standing in the centre standing next to a huge Sorrel tree it's huge yellow leaves beginning to fall around. She stared at the tree fascinated and smiling as she went to greet him, but before she could call someone else answered._

_She watched, she then saw children run over to her husband all of them laughed and cried with joy calling him father. But the thing that shocked her wasn't that they called him father but the way he smiled along with them._

_She looked at this scene with wide eyes then venturing closer she wished to gain more information, she could hear her husband's laugh as she approached but then suddenly she then heard the voices of the children as one of them asked him, "father why were you so long visiting?"_

_Their father paused, as he looked disheartened, "there were matters that I had to attend to and other things…"_

_She couldn't understand what was going on but it all too soon became clear. "Is it because of our new stepmother?" Another of the children asked him._

_He was silent not making eye contact with any of them his eyes sad, he was silent for a moment before he answered, "well yes… she is a part of the reason…" he sounded depressed as he talked about her._

_Then right there and then the daughter then spoke up asking the most fatal of all questions, "is it because she's a witch?"_

_She was shocked as she took a sharp intake of breath; this couldn't be the reason why he kept avoiding her all this time! She waited for any response that would prove this wasn't the truth but these thoughts were shattered to pieces as he then answered. "Well yes it is because of that, that I…" But she couldn't bear to hear anymore as she then ran away tears falling down quickly. Feeling broken and alone._

_It was then that her rage began to manifest into its sinister form._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The witch then looked at the pathetic couple bitterly as she then smiled raising her arms she then called upon the soldiers turning them into glass birds with sharp like claws she then raised into the sky high above them.

Fakir looked at her as she did so and heard the words that she spoke out to them, "very well then if you both so wish to die together in despair than I will give you one more beautiful than any!" Saying this the birds that she had called upon then all swarmed together creating a huge spear like arrow in the sky that was radiating with rage. Wishing nothing more than to smite those in it's path.

Fakir looked away from the fearsome sight and turned his eyes back to Ahiru and her sad eyes, he looked below her and saw that the hourglass was nearly entirely full and her skin was as pale and as white as death. He stroked a loose strand of hair back that had fallen out of place and looked at her with a sad smile, "well Ahiru it looks like that hope isn't going to save us this time is it?" He asked her.

The witch raised her hand in it's commanding position as the spear then reared itself back preparing it's onslaught, "but anyway…" Fakir whispered her, "I guess if we're going to die…"

The witch's nails sharpened into needles as her eyes gleamed with an evil satisfaction; "we can go together…"

Then suddenly the flying spear started to fall at full speed towards the helpless couple, all of them eager for blood as they fell forwards. Fakir acting purely out of sheer emotion he pulled Ahiru closer to him as he leaned forward he pressed what should have been his lips but as he was Taka it had to be his beak a tear dropped from his eye down onto her cheek in deep sadness.

Ahiru in the deepest recesses of the darkness felt warm and light all at once even though she felt so weak.

She then for the first time in a long time truly opened her eyes and was shocked as her eyes widened to see Fakir kissing her! She felt warm and sweet and even weaker all at once. Her eyes shocked though stopped as they then smiled as she closed them feeling the sensation.

It was then that the glass then descended upon them, covering the whole area with dust and fragments. It was certain that death had seized them. The witch smiled at the destruction that was occurring before her. Finally she then came to the end of her recollections.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She had changed she knew this, ever since that day the last two nights she had noticed a great shadow inside of herself, a sinister emotion took over any other feeling that she ever had and now the only thing that she truly sought after was revenge._

_Her skin was now far paler than it ever was and a horrible red that burned with her betrayal and hate had replaced her once peaceful blue green eyes. Even her sense of dress had changed making her wear all black; she refused to even face her husband with the malice she burned with._

_It was then that she walked into the secret magical gardens that she had not been in so long ago and saw the tree where the children had gone and spoken to their father. Walking over to the tree she looked at the castle gates where soon the children appeared, they all started to run towards her. She gazed upon them paying no attention to their expressions. Only to their appearances as she then began to weave her tale into words._

_As the children then approached their forms became more hunched over and twisted as they all changed into birds crying out their calls; it was then she cast the spell upon the whole land trapping it in the cage she imagined. In exchange her physical body began to wash away and fade as all the people in the land turned into her wish._

_Soon all that was left was a shadow that soon possessed the tree she stood next to transforming the once golden Sorrel tree into a crab apple tree with it's angry pink blossoms reflecting her inner emotions._

"_Now my tale is cast for nine hundred years, all the people of this land will remain in my wished form until…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The witch continued to look down as she remembered her memory that started everything, but despite her rage she still felt a pang of sadness deep within her shadowy heart as she then spoke out. "People only judge the world on appearances and if you do not meet what people wish, you receive nothing and thus are cast out from the circle of life…" She then paused as she then closed her eyes, "for that is the law the world operates under."

"That is not true!"

It was then that the witch opened her eyes and looked in shock for her attack had been stopped and there where the bodies of Fakir and Ahiru should have been was instead a giant shining white swan as it stared up at her. The lovers bodies both there inside it unconscious.

The witch stared in shock and then in hatred as she then remembered that power all too well. For it was the same that she had witnessed in Kinkan town where that abominable power of hope had been awakened. The power of Fidel's spirit.

"So it seems that you continue to exist even after all this time… I will never let you or anyone of this kingdom live in peace... for taking away the only thing I truly cared for!" The witch spoke angrily as she then summoned more glass around her and once again made to attack.

However the great shining swan that had emerged flexed it's wings into a defensive manner spreading them out wide. Then six small golden lights then emerged destroying the glass that headed towards them, and then as the pieces were then smashed away they then flew around the witch before she could move.

Together the golden lights weaved their way in and out around the witch forming a huge golden sphere like cage; the witch stared around in panic as she then gazed upon the giant glittering silver swan. It then beat it's great white shining wings as it then flew towards her, the witch screamed in rage at the sight as she felt a warm light like none she had ever felt.

"I will never accept you! You and that man! You all hated me for what I am! The daughter of a witch!!" She screamed out, as she was absorbed.

But then the sweet soft voice spoke out to her once more, "that is not true… mother, we all wanted to know you, father spoke so highly and warmly of you, he was only shy and nervous of what you would think of us… he truly did love you…"

The witch shook her head not believing a word of what was being spoken to her, "That is not true!! I don't believe you I don't-"

But then her words were stopped by a familiar touch that she had never forgotten once in her nine hundred years of hatred and she looked widely with shock and disbelief at the one whom now faced her.

"Aoife it's time to stop now…you've suffered and many others have as well due to my foolish actions, but now I will say it with my own words with no regrets… I love you... and now it is only you that truly fills my heart."

The witch couldn't believe it was him who was saying these words to her now, the words that she had wished to hear for so long and never had the chance to. Her hatred then started to vanish. The tears she began to cry made her red eyes fade and the black revealing a pale shimmering blue. The witch returned to her true self as she then cried into the arms of her truly beloved king… she now realized the truth.

A light then began to glitter all around her that then began to move soaking everything in white, the people who were then trapped then appeared from the stain glass windows as they then shattered into nothing and the feathers and beaks too faded away. They all then drifted to the ground silently in a sleep that now showed them with smiles instead of tears.

"Mother speak the last words to your spell…" the sweet voice spoke.

The girl Aoife then opened her eyes as she then finally finished what should have ended so long ago…

"_- Until a man of the south be wedded to a woman of the north the spell shall be finished…"_ Fukorou then wrote as then a glimmering egg appeared from the witch and cracked open revealing a glittering heart that then entered it's withered body making the young writer fall and collapse from his desk.

The world shone with white as everything was returned to what it was truly meant to be…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Ever after…

**Chapter 20: Ever after…**

_Once upon a time, there was a knight who followed a girl into an unknown land. He was turned into a falcon servant and fought through many trials to be with her and together with the power of hope and love the kingdom was set free from a witch's spell…_

_But whatever became of the valiant knight and his princess?_

Uzuri groaned in pain as she felt aches and pains all over, she couldn't understand what was wrong, she never felt this bad when she was in bed… Wait a minute…A bed? Was she even in bed?

Opening her eyes she blinked a few times, everything was a lot brighter than she remembered, looking around she saw a really strange sight. There were thousands of people all around her. All of them asleep and wearing masks, was there some masquerade ball going on?

"Uzuri…" A familiar voice murmured.

Uzuri then froze as she realized she was in someone's arms and they were tightly knitted around her. Turning her face around slightly she saw a familiar shade of red blue and yellow hair. She looked on with wide eyes as she then realized she was in Ouma's arms!

Then looking at him it was then that all her memories flowed back to her in a flash! The fight with Fukorou, the witch and-!

"Fakir, Ahiru!" She cried out remembering her poor weak sister and her weirdo servant.

It was then Ouma opened his eyes slowly, his wounds somehow had all been miraculously healed and he saw much to his surprise and delights his wonderful scrumptious fiancée! He then held Uzuri tighter, "if I'm in heaven this is the best dream ever!" He added as he once again did his kitten impression.

Uzuri turned out of her thoughts for a minute and felt Ouma's hands that were hugging her in the wrong places! Her anger growing she then elbowed him hard in the belly making him let go instantly with a painful groan.

"How dare you! For heaven's sake this isn't the time for all that!" She cried out embarrassed and angry not caring if she woke anyone else up.

"Owwww… you really shouldn't talk like that, not when I'm hurt like this…" Ouma complained as a few pained tears came to his eyes.

It was then before Uzuri said anything else that she noticed Ouma's wounds had all vanished. Looking at him with wide eyes she then got down onto the same level as him, touching his head where blood had been before she felt his healthy healed skin and hair.

She then asked amazed and astounded, "how did you get better so quickly? And why is everything like this?"

Ouma also looked at her wide-eyed, both in Uzuri holding his face but also he was puzzled at the environment for everything around them seemed to be pure and white. But for what reason he couldn't tell.

Uzuri looking from Ouma then took a look around the room that the two of them were now standing in. She ignored all the people who continued to sleep with their masks still on. Looking she saw the walls were all pure white and the windows were wide-open letting in the warm clean air.

But then as she looked, she then noticed a staircase not too far from them.

"What could be up there?" She asked.

Ouma then got up slowly but surely as he then gently took her by the hand and guided her to the stairs, "well I don't know but there must be a good answer upstairs right?" He asked her with a smile.

Uzuri looked at him not trusting that smile, she turned away and replied, "yeah sure…"

They then traveled up the staircase together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Traveling up the staircase seemed to take forever as the steps took them higher and higher as though they were trying to get to heaven itself. However the distance got to them, Uzuri proved it when she was now leading Ouma by the hand who was now clearly exhausted, 'men are so useless these days,' she thought annoyed.

Walking another few minutes they then finally arrived at the top of wherever the stairs had taken them. As Uzuri walked through the door that was at the top she then saw on the other side her Godmother Karasu with Komadori in her arms and Uzura standing close to them.

"Oh it's Uzuri zura!" she cried happily as she then started to bang on her drums with a wide smile.

Godmother Karasu turned her face as she then saw her godchild with her fiancée, she smiled happily at them as she then spoke, "so I see it is!"

Uzuri seeing her Godmother then automatically ran over to her, letting go of Ouma's hand she then looked to see Komadori who was sleeping peacefully in her Godmother's lap.

Uzuri looked from Komadori to her Godmother as she then asked her, "Godmother what's happened? Why has everything changed?" She asked her hurriedly.

Her Godmother smiled at her happily as she then spoke, "the witch's spell has ended and we are now all free from our masked selves…"

Uzuri looked surprised but then she smiled happily as then Ouma then caught up to them, she then hugged him tightly as she then told him what had happened. He too smiled happily, but then Uzuri turned back to her Godmother as she then asked her, "so what happened to make it this way?" It was then that her Godmother relayed the story of what had occurred up to that point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uzuri finally then hearing all the information looked depressed and shocked. She looked at her Godmother and smiled sadly, "looks like nothing is completely what it seems is it?" She asked.

Her godmother shook her head at this comment and said, "no it's not…"

Uzuri then lifting her head then asked the question that was really nagging at her, "where are Ahiru and Fakir?"

Her godmother then looked depressed, as all she did was point to a room that was across the grand hall that they were in.

Uzuri looked at the room her Godmother pointed to and saw that the room seemed incredibly dark with a single light inside. She didn't know if this meant if it was bad or good but she had to still see what was inside, even if it did upset her.

Walking she made her way inside slowly, Ouma followed behind himself prepared for the worst if anything did happen. At first as she entered there didn't seem to be anything that was out of the ordinary. It was only dark. But then as she ventured further inside the room she then saw something that was completely out of the ordinary. For upon a giant pedestal in the centre of the room in a single point of light glittered a nest.

Uzuri looked at it and walked closer wondering why it glittered so much, but as she got closer she soon discovered the reason why. In the nest were numerous fragments of glass glittering with stains of red and messes of feathers. There were the bodies of two birds.

Uzuri backed away her eyes wide as she then covered her mouth holding back a gasp as she then backed against Ouma who looked at her shocked and also as he saw the two bodies. What he saw was a body of a young yellow duckling with a silver white flacon their wings upon one another's as though they were asleep. But they didn't move or make a sound as the blood around them indicated the truth of everything.

Uzuri then let out her sobs, "No…no… no!!" She shouted as she then ran to the nest however Ouma held her back. He too was upset as he held her tightly to himself unable to accept the sight that was before them.

Uzuri smacked her fists against Ouma as she cried hard, her heart broken from the sight as anyone else's would have been. The two stood together like that seemingly for hours until suddenly a ringing sound like a bell made Uzuri and Ouma stop. As they looked up back at the nest, they saw seven lights descend in a full circle around the two birds.

The lights floated around the forms as if guarding the birds and then they too took on the form of birds. The six smaller golden lights took on various different shapes while the bigger one in the centre took the shape of a grand swan as it then stood before the two bodies.

Uzuri and Ouma looked at the birds in shock but Uzuri soon recovered quickly as she then spoke, "Who are you?!" She asked both bitterly and angry.

The swan looked at the girl softly as it then took on another form. This one stopped her in her tracks for now, what appeared before Uzuri was a young girl. But not just any young girl, this one looked at her with innocent and wise eyes with a happy joyful smile that looked identical to her sister.

However Uzuri knew that it wasn't Ahiru for the girl that stood before her had long flowing brown hair much like her mother had and she didn't have freckles like Ahiru did.

The girl then spoke in a sweet light voice to Uzuri and Ouma; "I am Fidel, but my true name is Fidelina the princess of this kingdom…"

Uzuri was in shock! This couldn't possibly be true! This person had to be a ghost or a phantom but yet... she seemed to be living! But how she couldn't say, but that didn't matter right now as she asked with tearful angry eyes, "why are my sister and Fakir like this!? This spell's broken right! So that means they're supposed to be free too?!" She spoke angrily.

The girl Fidelina looked at Uzuri sadly and bowed her head in agreement as she then made her explanation. "Yes everything has been set free but our stepmother's spell that she cast upon these two is different to that of the stories... that is why they have met this end…"

Uzuri shook her head her heart and mind unable to accept this horrible truth, "so you're saying that they're meant to die!? After all this agony and strife!? This wasn't how it was supposed to be! I had it all planned out! When Ahiru got her memory back, we would all be together in the kingdom have fun and I'd show them everything that this place had to offer! Everything!!" She shouted as she revealed her intentions. Her head down as she then collapsed onto her knees, Ouma then bent down as he then held her.

Fidelina looked at her descendant with sad eyes but then she smiled, "yes we agree that this ending is sad… that is why we have come to change things…"

Uzuri then looked up her tears still in her eyes as Ouma looked up as well, "what do you mean?" He asked.

"We have come to remove our stepmother's enchantment… but we cannot guarantee if that means that they will live or not, that will be fate's decision…" with that Fidelina then moved back and turned into her swan form once more. The seven smaller golden lights then gathered around their little sister as they then flew around together making a storm of silver and golden light. The whole sight dazzling and blinding Uzuri and Ouma as they closed their eyes.

As the birds used their power they then flew into the heights above, the shadows lifting away as they flew, filling the whole place with wondrous light and magic. They then drifted through the roof as they then flew in and around the grand tree that was the palace. As they weaved themselves in and out through the branches the whole place soon became a giant castle with the same golden and glowing lights that was known so well and a giant and grand garden appeared as they then finally got to the trunk of the tree. The flowers and the plants that then appeared covered the houses and streets as though there was soon to be a great celebration in the city.

Then finally their work finished the seven of them flew into the skies and then faded in the light as they then returned to where their parents and people would be waiting for them.

It was then that the people that had once been asleep, then opened their eyes and awoke seeing for the first time seeing their true shapes as they then all removed their bird masks.

Uzuri and Ouma then opened their own eyes, looking they adjusted their eyes to the light. They then saw that the nest had been cleared of all the glass and feathers and in their place was a bed of flowers and blossoms and there in the centre was Ahiru and Fakir dressed in white clothes.

Looking upon the two of them, Uzuri prayed and hoped as she then made her way over to the two of them hoping beyond hope that fate had been kind to them.

There was silence.

...

Then suddenly she heard a sound, looking at them closely she then watched as the two stirred. Fakir was the first to awaken as he then stretched his arms up as though awakening from a brief nap, "what happened?"

Uzuri stared wide-eyed in shock and disbelief as she saw him move she then lowered her head as she then slowly made her way over to the two.

Fakir after looking at his surroundings then looked down at Ahiru, who he saw was moving slightly he looked at her wide eyed as he remembered what had happened. The giant swan that sheltered them and everything else, he smiled gratefully. But then he heard a crunch like sound turning around quickly he then saw it was Uzuri looking at her he couldn't see her expression, "Uzuri?" He asked baffled.

Ahiru at that moment then slowly opened her eyes and it was then that Uzuri moved closer to Fakir who was perplexed. As Uzuri moved closer she then drew her hand back as she then suddenly sent it at Fakir's face at full swing, "you idiot!!" She shouted clearly mad.

Ahiru now wide awake looked shocked at what happened as did Ouma who were now nervous about Uzuri's mental state. "Ow! What the hell was that-" but then he was cut off as he felt Uzuri suddenly hug him tight smacking his chest hard, "you idiot! You weirdo don't you ever do that to me again!" She cried as she sobbed into his chest.

Fakir perplexed couldn't understand what was going on but then Ouma came over laughing hard at the awkward situation as Ahiru then went over to try and soothe her big sister's tantrum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was then later that night when Fukorou finally had opened his eyes, looking around himself he then saw that he was resting in the nursing room and he was covered seemingly in bandages, but why though?

Holding his head he tried to remember what had last happened to him, it was then he remembered the incident in his room with the witch and then… He opened his eyes wide when he remembered Komadori and her blood on the floor.

He felt sick as he then moved quickly to get out of the bed but then he was stopped as he then he felt a warm hand upon his own. Looking quickly he then saw it was Komadori by his side. He looked at her wide-eyed wondering how she could be sitting next to him.

Whatever that had caused this though he was grateful but then his wide shocked eyes turned into sad ones as he stared at her. He remembered all the evil that he had done, not only just to Komadori but also to everyone in the kingdom, making them all suffer in pain... and Ahiru as well. He now understood that in his heart that he loved Ahiru but he was manipulated into believing that it was the love that was eternal. When in fact he knew that in truth he loved her like a sister or a mother that he never had. He smiled sadly at this thought, but then it faded as he then considered that everyone must hate him now and probably what they had said was really true… he was nothing but misfortune.

Looking at Komadori he then gently removed his hand from hers and made his way to get out of the bed, doing it slowly but gently he moved quickly and silently across the room, turning his head he looked at Komadori again and then closed his eyes as he then said quietly, "goodbye…"

...

It was then that Komadori stirred and opened her eyes slowly then looking around she saw that Fukorou had gone, she lifted herself in panic looking around quickly she went to see where he had gone. Then she ran to the door and looked down the hallways then caught sight of him disappearing down the hallway. She than began her pursuit.

Fukorou had now arrived outside onto the balcony and stared at the town below all of it glittered below him, he began to smile more sadly as he then stepped onto the wall's edge balancing in the cold wind.

" I wonder... I've been led around so much like this… maybe I'm just made to be the fool…" he laughed sadly as he stared on a head.

All he'd ever been since he was born was a nuisance to everyone, he'd made his father and brothers angry. He'd even done horrible things to the kingdom itself… why was he there if all he ever did was cause trouble?

"Maybe it would have been better if I had never been born at all?" He asked. He then held his left foot out as though maybe this step would solve all of his problems for eternity.

It was then that Komadori came running onto the balcony and saw him, "Fukorou noooo!!" She shouted desperately.

It was then that he turned around and looked at Komadori with wide eyes, looking at her weak form he then said, "Komadori?"

She looked at him a tear beginning to escape her eyes, " please don't do it! Please don't!" Fukorou looked at her as he then asked her sadly, "why should I stop?"

Komadori then froze looking shocked Fukorou then began to speak once again, "all my life I've been a nuisance to all people, to my father and brothers, to the kingdom and I've even caused you severe pain…"

Komadori looked from him and then felt where Fukorou had struck her in her right shoulder and looked back at him speechless. Fukorou seeing her reactions was silent before he continued once again, "and all these things that I've done… it would be better for me to be gone don't you agree?" There was silence once more as Komadori didn't know how to retaliate, "so I thank you for the feelings that you have for me … but I'll just cause pain again if I live... so it's better if this mistake stops now…" with that he then begun to turn once again.

However Komadori then spoke up, "No! You can't…" she cried more tears escaping.

Fukorou didn't look at her, as he cringed slightly as she then breathed in and out her crying muffling her voice, " I… I, I know that you've been in pain but it's not all your fault!"

Fukorou then turned and stared at her his eyes wide a moment, "what I learnt when I was in your heart… your father was wrong! The queen died naturally and you're mother too! I'm sure she never blamed you for what happened! How could you know!? You were a baby and a child! You can never do things like that on purpose when you're that young and also the witch twisted your feelings and memories as well… so…"

Fukorou stared at her as she tried with her explanation but he already knew most of this but even if he lived he could still make those mistakes again and-

"It's not all your fault!" Komadori continued as she took a breath and started to speak again, " and I'm also the one who's at fault…"

It was then that Fukorou looked at her as she then spoke." I knew that you suffered badly from the beginning... but I never did anything that truly helped you… because I was a coward frightened of my own fate of what was to befall me… because I am robin and it's said that any love we have is doomed to tragedy, making us die young."

There was silence between the two as Fukorou listened to her, she then spoke once more, " so because of the legend I grew scared of dying and I became a nuisance to everyone because extra support had to be given to me. I was weaker than my brother so because of that they grew annoyed with me…" Then stopping she looked at him with a sad smile as she made her final confession, " and because of that, both my fear of dying and also of you being annoyed at me I always kept myself distant with the letters I sent to encourage you and all the presents I left… I never had the courage to help you face to face, please forgive me…" She then started to sob uncontrollably feeling helpless and weak at not being able to stop Fukorou.

Fukorou stared at her as she confessed to him, he then jumped off the ledge and stood once again on the balcony floor as he then made his way over to her. Kneeling down onto her level he then grasped her face that looked at him in surprise as he then licked her tears away and smiled at her, "I guess we're both mistakes then aren't we?" He laughed sadly. Komadori stared at him as he then started to shake as he held her face she then held him as he too began to sob as he then realized someone did truly care for him and understood.

Throughout the night they both stayed together until the sun shone and others would be looking for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a great time of celebrations after that, as the people made countless feasts and celebrations of dancing and small fairs. All the people were in heaven at no longer having to be hidden away, but some were a little sad at having to say goodbye to their beautiful bird forms.

During that time as well a marriage had occurred...

And a few days after the ceremony it was now time for Ahiru and Fakir to say goodbye to the kingdoms at the gates. They stood in front of the carriage that would soon take them both back to Kinkan town.

A huge gathering of people had come together as they were all cheering their princess and her fiancée (which still made him cringe to hear) goodbye and good luck. There as well stood Fukorou with Komadori next to him as they were both making their goodbyes.

Komadori blushed at Fakir as she gave him a soft sweet thank you and hugged her dear cousin Ahiru goodbye.

As with Fukorou and Fakir they both stared at each other, "well I suppose I'll bid you goodbye then…" Fukorou spoke, with or without him under the witch's spell Fakir still got annoyed at him.

"So I suppose you will…" Fakir retorted as he then turned his face away from Fukorou.

Fukorou looked at him annoyed and depressed while Ahiru then moved in, "Fakir how can you be so mean right now!?" She asked him completely appalled at his behavior.

"And how can you be so forgiving?" He simply retorted.

"Why you-!" but then she was cut off as then suddenly Fukorou came over to her taking her hand, he then pressed his lips to her fingertips.

"It's alright Ahiru, don't worry about it, I'm just glad that you're still my friend okay?" He asked her with a kind smile.

Ahiru blushed a million shades of red her mouth wide open in surprise, "fu, fu, fu, Fukorou!"

He smiled at her reaction and then suddenly Fakir then pulled Ahiru towards himself as he wrapped a protective arm around her as he then looked at Fukorou fiercely.

"Come on you moron we've got to go!" he spoke annoyed.

"Fakir what're you doing let go! I can walk on my own! Let go!" And the two squabbled as they then made their way to the carriage where Uzura, Aotoa Ouma and Uzuri awaited and as the carriage began to speed away Fukorou wrapped his arms around Komadori as they too bid goodbye along with the crowds of people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then finally after numerous of hours of riding the carriage finally made it's way to the entrance of Kinkan academy. Aotoa, Fakir and Ahiru all stepped out.

They all then turned and waited for Uzuri and Ouma to step out. Uzuri appeared first but this time she was no longer wearing her blue princess dress, instead she stood before all of them dressed in a blue white dress with pink ribbons all around her as a feathered crown stood upon her head. Then finally Ouma appeared in his royal dress with a red jacket and golden cape looking dashing to all people who passed him.

Ahiru smiled at her big sister, "I can't believe you're married now and queen!?" Ahiru smiled as she stood before her sister.

Her sister sighed embarrassed as she was given the comment, "yeah I know it's giving me too much attention like this but… anyway it's probably better this way after all if father stuck to tradition you'd be the one wearing this…"

Ahiru then shook her hand looking embarrassed herself as she shook the comment off, "oh no, no that would never happen, I could never be queen!" She laughed.

"Yeah the kingdom would fall apart in three days if that happened" Fakir retorted.

"What did you say!?" Ahiru demanded angrily.

Uzuri then purposely walked over and then kicked Fakir in the shin while picking her skirts up slightly. Fakir flinched as she did this and before he could argue she then said annoyed, "you were asking for it! I warned you not to pick on my sister!"

Fakir didn't say anything as he just rubbed his leg and Ahiru looked on with amazed eyes.

"Well then I better get going then…" Aotoa spoke as he then walked on ahead of everyone.

Ouma then called after him, as he then asked, "aren't you going to say goodbye?" He asked.

Aotoa looked back at them all and shrugged, " I'm afraid I have important matters to attend to that have been left undone, since I've been gone so long it's better that I take care of them now…" he spoke as he then waved his arm slightly and moved off into the distance.

"He never changes…" Fakir spoke annoyed slightly as he watched him go.

"Indeed…" Uzuri spoke as she then turned back to Fakir and spoke once again, " now it's about time we terminate your contract."

Fakir looked at her and Ahiru looked curious as well, "contract?" She asked. Then without blinking Uzuri then leaned forwards as she then extended her tongue and licked the golden earring on Fakir's ear.

…

"Ahhhh!" Fakir shouted as he then grasped his ear and looked at her wide-eyed, as Ahiru blushed red in surprise while Ouma looked at her distressed.

Uzuri though cool and ladylike licked her fingertips, "why did you do that?!" Fakir demanded angrily.

Uzuri then opened her cool eyes and looked at him, "because that's one of the ways you can remove it or I could have kissed you if you wanted…" she said looking devilish.

Fakir just blushed madly red embarrassed and angry at her trickery, then while this happened Ouma then began to shake as he was growing sad and jealous all at once. He shook and shook till he suddenly let out a huge cry, "WAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!" Which sent numerous birds flying away.

Then as the outburst came out he then collapsed onto his knees as he cried and cried making a huge puddle.

Fakir looked on, as did Ahiru embarrassed and shaken by Ouma's actions, Uzuri though only sighed as she then walked over to Fakir again as he stood next to Ahiru. "Now then that aside I hope that you both take care of yourselves and I hope that you come and visit me once in a while," then she walked over to her sister.

"You take care especially sis okay?" She asked a smile on her face.

Ahiru then nodded smiling herself knowing that she meant kindly, then with that they gave each other a sweet goodbye hug and then after parting Uzuri then turned to Fakir, "now I need to say a few words to him okay?" She asked as she pointed to Fakir.

Ahiru looked at Fakir then back at her sister as she wondered what she wanted to talk about with him, but she took the gesture and nodded and walked away a little as Uzuri then walked over to Fakir.

"So then…" she spoke to fakir.

"So…" Fakir replied back.

Silent for a few moments Uzuri then all of a sudden hugged Fakir a gesture saying goodbye, Fakir blushed slightly but then he understood and gave her a quick squeeze as she then let go.

"I hope that you do well and everything and thank you for looking after her." She spoke.

"Yeah thanks…"Fakir spoke as he then turned.

Then as Fakir walked away slightly Uzuri then spoke again, "Now I hope you take good care of her…" this Fakir turned and looked at her again, "because if I discover that when I come back if there has been one hair on my sister's head that has been damaged…" With that Uzuri then brought out something out of her sleeve as she looked at Fakir with a thunderous intention, "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP WITH THIS ROLLING PIN!!"

This Fakir immediately turned white as a sheet as she then turned around and headed back to Ouma looking at him she then saw him still bawling annoyed she then kissed him making him stop immediately.

After parting she then told him as he looked on shocked, "you know you really should trust me a little more than that..."

Ouma then touching his lips surprised was then brought up by Uzuri's hand as then she held it tightly and then together they made their way towards the coach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahiru watched and waited for Fakir to arrive looking at him he seemed weary somehow but for some reason she couldn't tell why, "so what did you two talk about?" She asked him.

Fakir didn't even want to talk about that frightful sight so he only shrugged his shoulders as he then said, "what you would normally say for a goodbye…"

"Oh…" Ahiru she spoke as she then looked on ahead towards the entrance.

They were both quiet as they came nearer and nearer to the entrance. But then Ahiru stopped her head down fakir turned and looked at her, "what're you stopping for?" Fakir asked her.

Ahiru was quiet a few moments before she spoke" I wonder if anyone will remember me? It seems so strange to be back now and especially the way I am… will I even be good enough to go back?" She asked.

Fakir looked at her and then sighed.

Ahiru her face down then suddenly felt a hand under her chin that lifted her face to look at him she looked at him with wide amazed eyes as he then moved his finger from her chin to her lips stroking them. Then before she could even move away Fakir pressed his lips to her in a sweet kiss.

Not knowing what to do she didn't move but continued to look on at him until he parted away from her and looked at her with cool eyes, "it'll be fine besides your with me now at I least, I still know you anyway you moron come on." Then with that he took Ahiru's hand dragging her along blushing madly red as she was now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile outside the Kinkan town's gates Uzuri then let out Uzura who she knew could go home on her own but she had one last gift to give to her, "what's this zura?" She asked as she was then handed Uzura her prized umbrella, "it's a gift so that you can come back and forth more easily so take care of it kay?" She asked.

Uzura then opened out the umbrella as she looked at it amazed, "Ohhhhhh! I will zura!" She cried happily as she then ran off with it.

Uzuri smiled as she then closed the door and snuggled up to Ouma and with that the two headed back to the kingdom of Fidel.

Then when they were gone Uzura opened up the umbrella and before she knew it she started to fly off into the sky and to where she didn't know, but she cried happily with joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And with that the knight and the princess who tried so hard, they were granted their true ending as the two of them were left to dance and to be happy to their hearts content and with the rings that shone with their promise they thus lived happily ever after…

The end…

_There we are for all those who loved this story I hope I have been able to grant the wishes in your hearts for a suitable conclusion for you. If you wish to see any artwork or send me any notes about the story about the story. Then look for me on deviant art under the name of lrme87_

_Thank you, forever always… Kirramagic._


End file.
